His Lone Weakness
by Faith4000
Summary: Sean Dylans wants to avenge his dead brother that had been shot by Derek Morgan. He is willing to make Morgan suffer the same way he had and the only way to do that would be to kill the closest person to him...a certain blond-haired woman...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here I am again shippers :D for another story which hopefully is worth writing, honestly I don't know if I'm doing good in this one so **_**please**_** tell me..ok?**

**Enjoy it :D**

_Chapter One: Danger_

It was quiet in her apartment, where _Sean Dylans_ had been waiting earnestly for her to come. It had not been easy to enter, for she had an alarm. He hid in the shadows now, patiently, ready to put his plan into action…

Garcia opened her door, the tiredness undisguised on her face. She lazily walked to her bedroom, intending to sleep at once. Little did she realize that a dangerous man had broken into her house and waited for the perfect moment to attack her.

He had underestimated his task, mostly because he had been concentrating on his target _Derek Morgan_. The agent who had shot the only person he cared about, his brother. He had watched him for a couple of months now, searching for a way to destroy him, kill the person he loved most, _his only weakness_...

Derek Morgan was a loner; he had a few friends, no official girlfriend. His family lived in another state and his job was his high priority.

Yet there was one person in Virginia he was close to, one he shared a special connection with; _Penelope Garcia_.

Now, he was going to _kill_ her, like Morgan had killed his brother, and will make sure Morgan watches everything. For days he had been pondering it, especially after the discovery he had made after reading Morgan's journal two weeks ago; he had intruded his house, unaware that such an unimportant thing that was filled with daily cases would give him all the information he needed.

He recalled every word of that page where Morgan had poured his soul out about that tech. analyst, about the day when Garcia was shot, and how it had hurt Morgan, in that page he had confirmed Sean's thoughts, he had admitted he loved her, that his life would never be the same without her…

Dylans' chance was staring him in the face and he was going to take it, he savoured the blackness of that thought. The desire for it was excruciating, like wishing for a potent poison to be swallowed.

Garcia was currently laying on her bed, peacefully sleeping and heedless about what was going to happen. Dylans walked out of the shadows and cautiously walked to her bed, holding a gun firmly in his hand.

The will to kill her that minute came over him but he chose not to _'Morgan has to watch'_ he thought to himself.

Garcia's eyes opened slowly at the sound of footsteps. Her eyes widened when she felt cold metal pressed roughly against her scalp. She gulped in fear, sitting up slowly.

"Get up!" Dylans ordered icily, she obeyed immediately, frightened by the tone of his voice, that proved he could pull the trigger at any second.

**A/N: :D and the game begin! …well, only if you want it to continue… do you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so thrilled you like it**** :D I hope this chapter will please you just as much. Enjoy! **

_Chapter Two: __His Lone Weakness_

The ride back was silent for Morgan as he was eager to go back home after two hours at his desk writing his report.

His phone rang and he pulled it out to see who was calling him, his forehead wrinkled in confusion when he saw Garcia's name, he knew she went home, why would she call him at that hour of the night?

He flipped the cell phone open and brought it to his ear "hey goddess, what's up?" he spoke with a faint smile

"Hello, agent Morgan" a cold, gravelly voice answered. The next second, Morgan's car zigzagged uncontrollably along the roadway before it came to a halt.

"Who are you?" Morgan spoke threateningly with a mixture of threat and panic.

'What's the matter Morgan, don't you recognize me?" he paused for a second "of course you don't, why would you? But you certainly remember my brother _James_, the one you killed in cold blood!" the memory flashed in front of Morgan's eyes, the name of that teenager was engraved in his mind, that boy appeared almost every night in his nightmares. Although he had shot him in self-defence it still tortured him.

His mind instantly drifted back to Garcia "where is she- what did you do to her?" he uttered rapidly trying hopelessly not to panic.

"Your girly is here with me, at her apartment…why don't you come to find us _Derek_," he spat out his name in anger "she's waiting for you, don't make her wait" he added calmly, with a hint of amusement.

"Oh and Morgan, if you want to see her alive, you'd better not tell anyone" he warned him than hang up.

Derek clenched his jaw, squeezing the wheel in anger. He drove to her house, as fast as he could, trying not to snap and be ready to confront Dylans.

He thought of Garcia and what she must be enduring at that moment, his heart ached at the thought of her being tortured, he drove faster, panicking despite himself.

If something happened to her, he most certainly would never forgive himself…but he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he would do _anything_ to save her.

***

Garcia squirmed in the chair, attempting to squeeze out of her bindings but it was clearly hopeless. Dylans watched her in silence as tears cascaded down her face and landed on the duct tape around her mouth.

Dylans tsked "stop squirming; it will only make you weaker" he bent down to make sure his face was next to hers. She jerked her face away and a glare was placed on his face.

He placed the gun under her chin instead of his finger and lifted her chin so she would look at him "listen," he whispered to her face, trying to get his message sent before her friend came "there might be a chance you survive this, maybe I'll choose to kill him instead" he grinned sadistically when he read fear in her eyes.

"In any ways, one of you will be dead tonight" he added backing up. He heard her muffled voice and yanked the duct tape off her mouth.

"It'll be you. Derek will do what it takes-" Garcia spat out than stopped suddenly when Dylans struck her in the face and slapped the tape across her mouth again.

He sent her an angry glare "He'll pay for what he did to my brother" he snapped.

Morgan stood by the door with his gun drawn and ready to raid the house; with one swift kick he forced the door open. His heart sank at the sight as his fearfulness for her instantly reflected on his face

Garcia's head snapped up and her eyes sparkled when she saw him. Dylans spun around to find Morgan pointing his gun at him, he quickly pointed his own at Garcia.

"Drop your gun" Dylans spoke in a threatening voice.

Derek didn't move. Dylans' expression turned furious, he flicked off the safety catch and uttered icily "I said, drop it" his finger moved to the trigger and Morgan immediately put it down, turning to look at Penelope.

"All right- just don't hurt her" Morgan uttered tactfully.

"You remember me now?" he spat out angrily "and the day you shot my little brother"

"I'm sorry, I had no other choice-" he cautiously took steps forward before Dylans turned his gun toward him "don't move!" he ordered. "He was my _brother_. He was only _seventeen_"

"It was self defence-"

"Shut up! You don't know what it did to me" he barked "but you will now" he turned his gun back towards Garcia.

"Please, don't hurt her, _please_"Morgan begged uncontrollably afraid that if he tried to take the gun from him, he would fire a shot at Penelope.

"That's a beg; I want you to beg, keep begging" Dylans spat out rapidly, his gun still fixed on Garcia.

"This has nothing to do with her. It's between you and me…let her go" Derek pleaded.

Dylans smirked sarcastically "I'm sure she wants to know _why_ I chose her" he started "after reading what you said about her in your journal, well…this is a perfect payback"

Morgan's eyes glinted before he glimpsed her mournfully. A hint of confusion appeared on Garcia's face but was barely apparent because of her frightened one.

"Go on, Morgan; tell her how you feel about her…before she dies" Dylans let out a sarcastic laugh and turned to look at Penelope. Morgan took advantage of that and in a quick reflex moved in on him; unfortunately it was a second too late, as Dylans squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit her abdomen.

Morgan swiftly knocked Dylans out and handcuffed him before hurling to Penelope and untying her rapidly, calling an ambulance at the same time. The dreadful fear filled his voice as he tried to keep her awake.

"Baby girl, come on. Stay with me" he uttered with a worried, broken voice, patting her cheek gently. Penelope breathed his name feebly, giving up to the will of closing her eyes and blacked out.

**A/N: shippers****, I would love to continue this story, I ask only for one tiny little thing to be done on your part and you know what it is :D**

**Thankies :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I left you hanging, I'm sorry about that. Here is your treat! :D **

_Chapter Three: Out of Danger_

Waiting in the hospital was agony for all of Garcia's friends, they were more like family to her now, and after all these years working with them, she was like the heart and soul of their unbeatable team.

Yet, the one who suffered most at that moment was Derek, who sat so quietly in a chair, away from everyone. His head bent down and his fingers laced together over the back his head. He waited for the terrifying moment to come, when the doctor would shatter the silence by his news.

Derek was on the verge of loosing it. All he wanted now to smash Dylans' face, punish him for what he did to Penelope but the ignorance of her health state at that moment kept him bound to that chair and he wouldn't move until the doctor would reassure him that she was going to be okay.

He prayed for her in silence, something he seldom did, he begged God to save her. Garcia had been in surgery for hours now and it only terrified him more, the guilt he felt was destroying him and he needed to pour out his fury upon the one who was truly responsible.

"Garcia?" a man's voice uttered and Derek jumped up from his chair.

The doctor sighed wearily and shifted his eyes to look at all the worried faces that waited for him to speak "she's stabilized… She'll be all right, but she needs a lot of rest. You can't see her until morning" the doctor said in a tired voice and turned to leave.

Derek turned to leave too, before Rossi grabbed him brutally by the arm and dragged him along with him away from the team "I know what you intend to do, Morgan-"

Derek jerked his arm free and was about to walk away again when Rossi caught hold of his arm once more "revenge won't do you any good. When Garcia wakes up, she'll need all of her friends present, you the most" Morgan's jaw clenched as he looked away in anger.

"Do you think she would approve of that?" Rossi was now playing on his emotions by using the closest person to him and he knew it would work.

"I can't let him get away with this" Morgan spat out, looking back at Rossi.

"Morgan, you locked him away for at least five years… you had your revenge" silence fell between them for a minute.

Morgan lowered his head and exhaled angrily before banging the wall twice with his fist and sitting hard on a chair.

Kevin Lynch, of which the presence was almost forgotten by Derek, glared at him with hatred, clearly blaming him for what had happened to his girlfriend.

He couldn't wait to see her in the morning, stay by her side and make sure that when she gets out, nobody would come near her again and hurt her…including the person who he was looking at now. He would do what he can to keep his girlfriend away from Derek Morgan…

***

At daybreak, the members of the team were still asleep except for Morgan and Lynch that were sitting motionless, waiting for a permission to see Penelope.

A nurse approached them in silence than spoke "she's asking for someone" Kevin stood up enthusiastically.

"Derek Morgan" she finished.

Kevin's smile faded and a scowl replaced it as he turned to look at Derek.

Derek's heart skipped a beat, he was surprised by Penelope's choice, he was expecting to hear the name of her boyfriend just like Kevin thought.

He inhaled deeply than slowly stood up, feeling a little nervous. He wordlessly followed the nurse and entered the room. He was crushed as soon as he saw Penelope.

He couldn't help feeling guilty for what had happened. Although she looked a bit better and fully awake, it still killed him to see her in a hospital bed.

"Hey" she uttered slowly when he stood next to her.

He gently took her hand in his and kissed it "how are you feeling?" he asked mournfully.

"Sore" she answered feebly. She tried to squeeze his hand when she noticed his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, pressing her hand against his chest.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't know" her eyes met his for a second "did you arrest him?" she questioned, hoping that Dylans was behind bars

"Yeah and I'll make sure he stays in jail" he answered determinedly. The guilt was starting to appear on his face and he looked away.

"Derek," she started making him look at her again "don't do this to yourself-"

"You're here because of me" he cut her off.

"No, I'm _here_ thanks to you. Dylans was going to kill me…you prevented that from happening" she replied, her eyes looking into his.

Derek kissed her hand again and kept it against his lips, his eyes expressing something she discovered seconds before Dylans shot her. Derek shifted his eyes, realizing that his feelings started reflecting in his eyes.

Penelope was about to speak when he quickly uttered "your boyfriend is outside. He's impatient to see you." he camouflaged his hurt expression with a smile and released her hand. "Would you like me to call him in?"

Penelope nodded hesitatingly, not hiding the disappointment on her face. Derek walked out of her room, leaving her troubled and suspicious.

**A/N: dearies, here it ****begins :D the Derek/Penelope complicated relationship, do you want this to carry on?**

**:P I know you do but I need a review from you, pleeease review.**

**Thank You **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Huge thanks to ****all of you shippers! For your awesome reviews, here is more :D**

_Chapter Four: U__nbreakable Connection_

Penelope's recovery took time and Derek volunteered to nurse her back to health at the hospital, Lynch accepted at Penelope's insistence.

Hotchner recruited Lynch to replace Garcia until she could come back. He accepted with a lot of hesitation, not liking the idea of leaving Penelope alone with Morgan.

For Penelope's part, she obviously relished the opportunity to have Derek near her, everyone noticed her cheerfulness when he was around her and it worried Kevin to witness that close connection between them. Deep inside, he feared Penelope would leave him for Morgan.

***

Kevin's distrust towards Morgan grew bigger everyday, especially on that particular day at the hospital …

___St__**. **____Sebastian Hospital 12 :45 a.m _

Morgan brought the last spoonful of soup to her lips and she looked down at it with a disgusted look "this'll make me sick you know" she uttered turning her face away from it.

"No, it will help you gain your strength back…" he said to her and sighed when she refused to take it. "Come on, baby... it's the last one. Don't make me shove it into your mouth" he threatened jokingly.

She stuck out her lower lip adorably and huffed "fine" She sipped it and swallowed it quickly.

"That's my girl" Derek breathed, putting the tray away.

"Doesn't that earn me a kiss?" she asked sweetly, presenting her cheek for him to peck. Derek grinned for a second before attacking her face with kisses, pecking her forehead, cheeks, eyes and chin. Garcia giggled loudly, not noticing Kevin who stood watching them.

His knocking on the door made Morgan pull away from her immediately. He turned around to see a slightly angry Kevin standing at the door.

"Kevin," Penelope spoke, her cheeks flushing.

"Thank you. I relieve you now Morgan." Kevin said to him calmly and entered the room.

Derek stood up. He smiled down at Penelope and kissed her forehead "I'll see you later, baby girl" he told her before turning to leave.

"Derek" she called after him. He stopped and turned to her.

"Thank you" she added smiling gently. He smiled back and winked to her.

Kevin scowled at his back as he walked away.

***

On Morgan's ensuing visit to Garcia, she brought up the subject he had hoped she had already forgotten. Garcia got easily annoyed at his tactful answers and kept pushing him until he spat out the words…

"Tell me what you wrote in that journal of yours that made Dylans come after me" she insisted, her eyes piercing through his.

Derek breathed out a shaky sigh "Why do you need to know so badly?"

"I just do" she replied simply.

Derek parted his lips, hopelessly trying to find the proper words to his thoughts. He gulped and uttered with a hesitating voice "I uh…mentioned the night when you got shot"

She gazed at him blankly waiting for him to continue.

"I wrote…about what I felt then and how the thought of loosing you scared me" Penelope's lips curved into a smile.

There was short silence before Morgan finished "I also wrote that I love you" his voice was affectionate, and aimed to make her know he was in love with her.

Garcia's heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time. His words' affect on her left her without a doubt that he meant it from the core of his being and not as just a friend.

She wanted to burst out her feelings for him, ones she had been suppressing for years. A part of her wanted to shout at him for taking so long to confess and another part of her still hesitated in case he _did_ mean it as a friend only.

Derek watched her carefully and her mixed-up expressions that alarmed him. A breath of relief escaped his mouth when she smiled at him.

She was about to speak before Kevin's voice interrupted her. Two seconds later, Kevin was inside the room. He stood next to Penelope and bent down to kiss her.

Garcia was taken aback by Kevin's sudden action. She felt his lips pressed against hers for several seconds and didn't react, her minds only focusing on Derek.

Morgan let his anger show as he throw a glare at him before standing up from his chair "I'll come back later" he locked eyes with her for a minute, his expression softening, than left before she could protest.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked with false innocence.

She shook her head disappointedly and lowered her eyes. Kevin smiled victoriously inside, hoping he had ruined Morgan's opportunity this time.

**A/N: I KNOW Kevin is a real pain in the ** you'll see how things'll turn out in the next chaps...if you still want more****...you do want more right?**

**:P I hope you liked the ****M/G**** sweet moment :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Feast on the **_**sweet **__**revenge**_** shippers! **

**p.s thanks a ****million for the reviews :D **

_Chapter Five: __Mess up _

The remaining days that Penelope spent at the hospital were boring to her. She couldn't speak about Derek's confession because of Kevin's constant presence whenever Morgan visited her.

She tried to conceive a way to dump Lynch, get rid of him once and for all, yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. He made sure she was taken care of and was there for her every day. His love for her was obvious and he did everything to make her happy but Penelope was miserable. She couldn't love him, as hard as she tried, her heart cried out for Derek Morgan.

There were moments when she cried, fearing Morgan's words were out of brotherly affection. Kevin kept questioning her why she was depressed but she didn't answer, always giving him false reasons which he didn't believe anyway.

To Kevin, the person responsible could only be Morgan. Days after Penelope got out of the hospital and started getting better; Kevin couldn't restrain himself from telling Morgan to back off. The morning he chose to do that, it definitely didn't work to his advantage...

Morgan stepped out of the elevator, with a coffee in hand. He walked to his desk and caught sight of Reid and JJ not far, talking to Hotch. He was about to join them when he heard Lynch call his name.

"We need to talk" Kevin uttered.

Derek put his coffee on his desk and walked to Lynch "I'm listening. What's wrong?"

"Penelope has been crying everyday since her last week at the hospital" Kevin started and Derek's expression turned alarmed.

"I'm sure it has something to do with you"

"Excuse me!" Derek growled.

Kevin looked him with a straight face and answered daringly "You heard me… you enjoy playing around with women-"

Morgan threateningly took a step forward "Watch your mouth boy!" Derek interrupted, his forefinger held up warningly.

Seeing Morgan pissed off only encouraged Lynch to finish his words "If you want to _do a blonde girl_, pick up one at a bar and leave Penelope alone"

Derek's prompt, raging reaction caught Kevin off guard as he felt Morgan's fist hit his face hard, sending him to the ground.

_That hurt_…but Kevin got to his feet again fearlessly, and was ready to fight Derek back.

Morgan was already being held back by Hotchner that was trying to calm him down. A minute later Morgan forced himself to walk away, stopping once to glare at Lynch.

Kevin left too, grinning inside for succeeding in making Morgan furious once more. Little did he know that it was going to cost him.

***

Garcia peacefully rested on her couch, watching TV with a bowl of popcorn next to her. She frowned when she heard the door unlock, assuming that her alone time was over.

She saw Kevin coming in and sighed heavily _'if only Derek was here'_ she mused sadly.

Her day had been long as she waited for Derek's call to check on her but he didn't, it tormented her not to know the reason for that.

Kevin's greeting called her attention back to him. Penelope glanced at Kevin carefully when he walked into the living room, dropping the keys on a table and taking his coat off. A little scratch was on the left _side of his face_ near _his_ eye and she couldn't help ask what had happened to him.

"It's a little present from your friend" he answered her question bitterly.

"who-Derek?" she questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, _Derek" _he retorted.

"Why? What did you do to him?" she asked with shock, sitting up.

"Nothing" he looked away uncomfortably.

"Kevin, I know Derek he would never punch anyone only if they gave him a good reason to" she said steadfastly

"I might have said something that got to him" he conceded.

Penelope studied his face apprehensively "what did you say?" she demanded calmly, standing up from the sofa.

Her fears strengthened when he didn't answer. "Kevin, tell me" she insisted.

He eyed her for a second, shame faced, than muttered, "I told him to stay away from you"

"YOU DID WHAT!" she suddenly exploded with rage. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"I know you cried because of him-I won't let him come near you-" he justified.

"_Won't let him?!" _she spat out hysterically "I'm not your property!" she shouted than breathed out a sigh shaking her head "that's why he didn't call at all" she spoke, talking more to herself.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the floor, a hand on her waist and the other by her hair. Imagining Derek's reaction tore her apart. She thought of visiting him than recalled that it was late and it would be appropriate if she waited till morning.

"Pen, please… you're not going to be angry with me because of him?" he uttered, taking a step towards her.

Her icy sudden glare frightened him and he took a step back "I'm not angry at you…I'm through with you" she told him coldly.

Kevin stood there, dismayed. His face soon turned to anger and hurt as he realized that his previous act ruined his relationship with Garcia "Penelope you can't-"

"Get out" she commanded seriously looking away, not willing to see his face. "Now!" she added loudly.

Kevin's hesitation seemed to last forever and she almost threw him out herself. She breathed heavily when she heard the door open and close again. Kevin had _finally_ left her in peace.

**A/N: Kevin was **_**so stupid**_** to think he could survive a fight with Morgan lol like Derek once said (to a suspect who tried to do the same) "big mistake!"**

**Anyway :D How was it? **

**Want the rest or are you (hopefully) chock-full? :P**

**I hope you want more :) Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Man! Writing the last half of this chapter really affected me! It was so…well you'll see :D**

**Oh by the way, this is supposed to be the last chapter. enjoy it :D**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. *Lots of love***

_Chapter Six : No More Hiding_

Garcia bit her lip, facing Morgan's house door. She had come to pay him a visit and he wasn't there, what bugged her was that he wasn't answering his phone.

She flipped her phone open hurriedly and tried again 'pick up, Derek' she pleaded in her mind than groaned with annoyance when there was no answer _again_.

She sighed, her eyes scrutinized her surroundings as the idea of surprising Derek came to her; she had chosen to wait for him _inside_ his house. All she had to do was to find his spare key.

She started searching under the doormat, than stood on her toes and checked on top of the door frame. She moved a fake rock and looked under it. As a last resort she checked the mailbox. She lost her temper when she didn't find it. She sighed, heavily, about to leave when she recognized a key holder disguised as a lawn ornament.

She smirked and concluded that the key would be there. She smiled victoriously when she found it and she swiftly opened the door.

She shook her head at the mess inside. 'Exactly what I expected' she said to herself and started cleaning up a little.

About half an hour later, she sighed with satisfaction at the cleanliness of the house. She tiredly walked to the living room and rushed to the drinks cabinet when she saw it.

She grabbed a bottle and poured herself a tumbler of whiskey. The waiting for Derek was long and she took her time to look around the house. She spent a long moment in his room, looking closely at the photos she found there, there was one that particularly made her smile, a picture of Derek and her hugging and smiling at the camera. She was happy to find it there and recalled that she kept the same one in her room.

***

Derek wearily entered his house, unsatisfied by his fruitless appointments with his therapist. He had been difficultly constraining himself from going over to Penelope and the therapist's advice, instead of helping him resist the urge of talking to her, encouraged him to confess his feelings to her.

His incapability of hiding his feelings longer killed him, his ego kept him from talking to her, especially with Kevin lynch around her.

He brought his attention back to his place when he heard a noise coming from the living room. He noticed the house had been cleaned up and he assumed that his sister had come to see him without warning.

"Des?" he called while walking to the sitting room.

Penelope smiled when she saw Derek at the doorway. He froze for a moment and it alarmed her.

As Derek stood motionless, _His_ heart thrashed in _his_ chest. _Every cell_ in _his body_ tensed, he was definitely not prepared for this, a minute passed and he recovered from the surprise.

He drew a shaky breath, trying to regain control over his heart. After all he had been alone with her before…even if not seeing her and talking to her for twenty four hours had seemed forever to him.

"Penelope, how-how did you get in here?" he spoke in a weak voice, feeling his body reacting to the sight of her; Penelope sat comfortably on his sofa, twisting the ends of her curls while gazing at him. She was dressed in that beautiful maroon dress, sipping a glass of scotch with her legs alluringly stretched out.

Her position made his whole body tremble with desire, inviting him to jump on her. He took unconscious steps forward before a voice from the back of his mind shouted at him not to lose his self-control.

"Don't be mad. I figured out where you kept your spare key and chose to wait for you inside" she spoke shyly.

"It's all right" he spoke faintly, lowering his gaze. He felt his throat tighten and his lust increase by every passing second. He walked quickly to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a strong drink, taking a quenching gulp.

"So why didn't you answer my calls?" she questioned, putting her feet back on the floor.

"I've been busy" he hedged.

"I see" she hissed back in disappointment.

Derek sighed, knowing that she misunderstood him and believed he had been in the company of women.

"I had an appointment with my counsellor" he corrected her thoughts.

"Why do you need a shrink?" she asked with a confused giggle.

"I'm having some-emotional issues" he replied embarrassedly.

"That has to do with me" she uttered directly after his words, her eyes fixing his and provoking his feelings to come out.

Penelope felt her heart throbbing hard. She knew she was taking a risk in broaching that sensitive subject they had both been avoiding for weeks but she needed to confirm what her heart told her and she had to hear it from his own mouth.

Derek uncomfortably looked down at his half filled glass trying to find a subject that would make her forget this one, at least temporarily "how's Kevin?" he asked, glad to have found an exit.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care" she retorted crossing her arms over her chest. His confused stare made her add "I broke up with him"

Derek came to sit beside her and asked with a mixture of curiosity and fake innocence "why did you?"

"You know he tried to keep me away from you-how could he do that-he's such a-" she spat out uncontrollably before Derek cut her off.

"He's in love with you" Derek uttered interrupting her.

"And you are too" she spoke outright.

Awkward silence followed her words as Derek swallowed hard. He gulped the rest of his drink and turned to her again

"no need to try and hide it, I can see it every time you look at me" her words were soft and affectionate, he saw his feelings reflecting in her eyes and he knew then that she felt the same way, yet he kept his defensive walls and started coming up with reasons for them not to be together.

He closed his eyes and sighed than looked at her again "I'm not right for you," he started.

Penelope nodded knowingly, lowering her head. She couldn't fight the small smile that curved her lips when she realized what he was doing; giving her his best shots so she would push him away, playing with words he did not mean the least. She looked at him with determination, willing to play along and break his walls.

Derek hopelessly tried to believe his words, willing to convince himself as hard as he tried to convince her "my life is a mess-"

"So is mine" she back talked. Derek paused, licking his lips.

"I could break your heart" he tried again, his voice weak and unconvincing as he already knew that it was the one thing he would never be capable of doing.

"Right back at you" she answered back with a glimpse of amusement.

Their eyes locked during a short silence, divulging all of their feeling and thinking without uttering a word. Derek leaned his head slowly towards her and her amused smile appeared suddenly.

"We would probably end up killing each other" she finished with an obvious false-frankness, her voice barely audible. She inched closer to him, until the tip of their nose almost touched.

"Right" he breathed, his mouth an inch away from hers.

Penelope felt his smooth, cool pair of lips capture her glossy ones. His hand slid up her body and wrapped gently around the side of her neck. She shivered at his delicate touch and let out a soft moan when his tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened up with no hesitation.

Derek deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue teasingly and pulling her closer. He groaned softly when she slid her hand under his shirt, pushing her hand up his abs and over his muscled chest. Her other hand ran over his head and settled at the base of his neck, pulling him down with her as she slowly laid on her back.

Derek pulled away for breath and gazed down at her with love and passion. Penelope could swear she saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes as he struggled to gather his words. He wanted and needed to tell her what he truly thought and how he sincerely felt. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and locked eyes with her than moved his thumb over her lower lip.

"If you were mine…" he paused, sighing deeply "I would make it my purpose in life to make you happy" he told her truthfully in a love-filled tone.

She smiled adoringly at him and answered back "you have me…you always had my heart-you've just never known"

"I knew, I just didn't have the courage to step up and be with you" Her expression saddened but quickly changed at Derek's following words "I do now"

A sweet smile played on Penelope's lips before Derek added "I love you" she smiled broadly and mouthed 'I love you too'

Derek smiled vaguely and bent his head down again to kiss her lips, this time deeper, slower and more sensually; unleashing the desire he had been fighting down for several minutes.

Penelope responded just as passionately, pulling him down even closer if it was possible. She breathed his name between kisses, her voice asking for more intimacy.

Derek broke the kiss suddenly, his breathing was harsh and shallow, and his_ lust_-bright eyes pierced threw her darkened ones. As the fire burned between them hotly, he looked at her longingly, searching for an answer she sensed he couldn't ask. Penelope answered his question wordlessly by carefully and slowly kissing him, taking her time to pour her unspoken words into it.

His weight suddenly lifted from her body in one movement and he held out his hand for her to take. She took it numbly and stood up, obediently following him to his room. The door of the room closed behind them shutting out the rest of the world for now.

**A/N: hey**** :D…it says for now lol. Would you like a sequel? I want to write one but I will need your pass folks.**

**Please share your point of view about this chapter, thanks a lot in advance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back for the awaited sequel :D ****I hope you don't mind me adding it as a seventh chapter. **

**kinda felt sentimental for M/G today so I focused on their romantic moment :P but there are also hints of future events. Enjoy it :D**

_Chapter __Seven: Love in the air_

They laid peacefully on the warm bed after their tender love interchanges that had lasted for almost an hour, leaving them both replete.

Penelope laid flat on her back, next to Derek that was propped up on his elbow gazing down at her. Her languorous eyes contemplated him lovingly through half closed lids before he traced her jaw line with light kisses. He lowered his lips to her chest and searched out the exact position of _her_ beating _heart__than _planted a kiss above it.

Penelope smiled shyly and turned her face to hide her flamed cheeks. Derek smirked, titling his head to see her face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked huskily.

"You so don't want to know what I'm thinking right now" she answered quickly and shied away from him.

His smirk broadened as he reached for her "I really do. Come on".

She bit her lip and looked at him quietly for a moment "Okay," she started "I was having this crazy fantasy-" she paused, inhaling a breath "I wanted to spend some 'alone' time with you at one of those isolated cottages-" she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Baby girl-" he uttered and she cut him off.

She lowered her eyes from his face sheepishly "I'm not asking for anything here… I'm just-"

"It could be arranged." He told her with a flirtatious smile. "I know a place" he breathed, his voice alluring. She watched his lips coming down on hers, only waiting for her agreement.

She was dubious of accepting as her mind started clouding with thoughts about work. She gasped suddenly, recalling the problems they would be facing at work when their bosses found out about them.

"The chief director gave the team a four days holiday this week, we could spend them together-" Derek spoke to convince her.

"Derek," she started interrupting him, about to change the subject "we broke the rules" she finished an silence fell between them.

A long sigh came out of Derek's mouth as he hung his head in realization "I completely forgot about that" he answered.

"What are we going to tell them?" she questioned gravely.

"It would be better if we waited, don't you think?" he didn't want to deal with that any soon and preferred to keep it secret.

She nodded silently and he added "until the right moment comes".

The serious expression slowly left her face and was replaced by a naughty one "Is your offer still valid?" she asked with an impish smile.

Derek chucked, cupped her face and kissed her deeply "I take that as a yes" she said between kisses, melting into his embrace.

**A/N:**** do you like?**

**If you do, I promise to update as soon as I can, all I need is tiny words of encouragement from you :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! I'll start this with a warning, shall I? : To those who do not fancy reading the red-hot romantic ****M/G**** moments, **_**beware **_**this **_**will **_**affect you. AND to those who **_**feed off**_** it, sit tight and enjoy :D**

**p.s Thank you shippers for the splendid reviews :D You Rock!**

_Chapter Eight: __Some 'alone' time_

Penelope felt a spasm of fear when Derek drove down the quiet forest path. Civilization seemed far away to her and the endless rows of trees almost made her panic.

"You know this is freaky" she uttered with a gulp.

"What is?" Derek asked his eyes still on the road.

"The woods" she answered simply

He turned to smile crookedly at her "you scared?" He shifted his eyes to the read again.

"Should I be?" she spoke, her voice modulated to amusement.

"You shouldn't" Derek smirked "you've got me," he removed his hands from the wheel for a second to pound playfully on his chest "to protect you" he smiled a promise.

Garcia laughed sweetly "you've got a point" she answered, amusedly.

***

Penelope's heart sank when she came out of the car and caught sight of the beautiful summer house. It was just like she had imagined it; it scared her in a way as she felt herself living a fantasy that had come true. She was about to reach for her bag when Derek took it.

"I can carry my bag Derek" she spoke gently

"No, I got it. You go inside" he answered, handing her the keys.

Garcia stayed dumbfounded when she walked in, she looked around the house, it was perfect "how did you find this place?" she asked Derek when he walked in.

"Have a guess, genius" he spoke with a smirk.

"Internet?" she questioned following him to the room.

"Not exactly" he started unpacking instantly.

"So you have that 'I know a guy who knows a guy… who knows a guy that accepted to rent out this place to us' explanation?"

Derek chuckled "yeah"

Penelope shook her head and laughed; she opened her suitcase and set her clothes in the closet next to his. She sent Derek a questioning look when she noticed him staring her down "what?" she asked with a smile

"The lake is only meters away from here," he started and she sent him a knowing look.

"It's nearly sundown, why don't you wait till tomorrow?"

"I like swimming at night" he smirked "will you join me?" he asked slyly.

"You know I don't like to swim." Her eyes locked with his "but I would gladly watch" she added naughtily.

***

As soon as the sun set, the darkness started enveloping the whole area. Penelope and Derek walked side by side, making their way to the lake. Penelope jumped at a noise that came out of the woods.

"What was that?" she asked, not hiding her fear. Derek let out a short laugh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "probably just some animal. Don't worry" he replied kissing her forehead. She tapped his chest playfully, sensing a hint of mockery in his words.

They arrived at the lake and Morgan handed her the towel he had brought with him. Penelope looked around to find a place where to sit. She caught sight of a stable-looking rock on the edge of the lake. She made her way to it and sat down comfortably.

Her heart pounded when she looked at Derek again who had undressed completely, leaving her open mouthed. Derek smiled wickedly, relishing his affect on her. He knew this forest was isolated and no one was around. His deliberate acts were all attempts to easily make Penelope succumb.

She watched him as he ambled down to the water's edge and then waded in up his thighs. Eventually, he ventured further in the water. She again found herself admiring his physique. Derek started swimming to the middle of the lake than dived in, deep into the shadowy depths until she couldn't see him anymore. All was quiet. She held her breath, waiting for him to come up for air. A minute passed, than the second and Penelope was on her feet already, starting to panic. When another minute passed Derek surfaced and she gasped out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around herself automatically. Derek noticed her impatience from afar and swiftly swam back to the shore.

Penelope handed him the towel and sighed shakily, thankful for_ the darkness_ that hid her emotions.

Derek wiped the towel across his chest, arms and head, not bothering to wrap it around his waist. He grabbed his jeans and donned them on. The moon light started lighting up their faces and permitted him to see her.

She sensed him getting closer to her and she smiled up at him "are you hungry?" she popped out, ruining his chance to kiss her.

"Starving" he answered with a voice told her he wasn't talking about food.

She felt a shiver down her spine at his tone. She bit her lip, locking eyes with him for a second before speaking again "Come on" she quickly started walking away, retreating from their proximity that almost made her crack. He caught up with her seconds later and walked back with her to the house.

***

They sat at the kitchen table, opposite each other. Penelope drank her wine in silence, watching Derek eating slowly, enjoying the twice baked potatoes and the creamy spinach she had prepared.

"Sweetheart, your cooking is delicious" Morgan spoke with his mouth full.

Garcia grinned "well, don't get used to it. You'll be the one cooking tomorrow" she said amusingly.

Derek laughed in response, finishing his last piece of spinach.

Penelope rose from her chair and quickly cleared off the table. She stood in front of the sink, filling it with hot water. She put one of the plates in the sink before she felt Derek's arms snake around her.

"Let's leave the dishes for tomorrow" he whispered against her ear and grazed his tongue along with his lips across her neck, sending shots of sensuous bliss rocketing through her burning flesh.

Penelope's eyes closed and her trembling hands dropped the second plate inside the sink, not caring if she had broken it or not. Her head unconsciously tilted back and rested on his broad shoulder, spurring him to continue.

Derek turned her body over more towards him and trailed heated kisses alongher throat. He slid his lips up to her mouth and captured it, muffling a soft, barely audible moan she made. His kiss was gentle, teasing and yet, hard and demanding, filled with passion and intensity, one to which she responded fully_. _Their lips still locked, they blindly stumbled out the kitchen and Derek urged Penelope backwards until they reached the bedroom.

_***_

Their heavy breathing, heard from beneath the covers filled the silence of the room. Completely lost in their body bliss, they had neither seen nor felt the golden sunlight that had penetrated the room hours ago, clothing the bedcovers with hazy brilliance.

Penelope's fingers grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them down, lowering them to Derek's shoulders. She inhaled deeply, unable to get enough air because of Derek's muscled body crushing down on her.

In a fraction of a second her head tilted to one side, her eyes blearily falling upon the clock radio that indicated it was nearly midday. She felt his smooth fingers brush away a moist tuft of blond hair from her face and his hot shallow breath escaping his lips, whispering right into her ear while his body concurrently sent wave after wave of pleasure that crushed against her consciousness. Her loud _pleasurable moan_ mixed with his husky groan at his last shove that sent them both over the edge…

Penelope opened her mouth to speak and Derek instantly took advantage of it; smacking his lips against hers and letting out his rumble laughter into her mouth. She kissed him back smiling against his lips.

Derek lazily rolled off of her and laid on his back, his laughter still present between his heavy breathing.

"What did you do to me woman?" he spoke for the fist time that morning "I'm drowning in addiction" he finished with a lazy grin turning to look at her.

Penelope knitted her brows in astonishment. She exhaled a laugh and sat up, reaching for the night robe that laid on the end of the bed. She slipped it on hurriedly.

Derek yanked her back down and wrapped an arm around her, raising himself up on his elbow. His lips pressed against her neck "where do you think you're going?" he spoke against her skin than nibbled her neck teasingly.

A smile played on her lips for a few seconds before she answered him "I'm going to make you some lunch…"

Derek peeked at the time "didn't you say it was my turn to cook?" he teased.

"I did, didn't I?" Derek nodded with a smirk. She pecked his lips and slid away, quickly getting out of bed. "I changed my mind" she added, exiting the room

_***_

His eyes caressed her features and travelled down her upper body than up again to stare into her eyes. Penelope looked away uncomfortably. She felt his lustful look pass over her, once, twice and the third time she could take no more of it as she shot him a glare "all right-will you please stop raping me with your eyes like that" she snapped and tightened her night-robe around herself.

Derek laughed under his breath and lowered his head to look at his half empty plate. He ate quietly for a couple of minutes but soon found himself abstracted again by Penelope.

"Derek, you're doing it again!" she exclaimed, faking her annoyance. Her face flushed when he didn't look away, she looked down, intimidated by his piercing eyes. She shook her head and looked up at him again "how can you be so restless, we've been in bed all morning" she struggled to keep eye contact "you really need me that badly?" she added with a shaky voice, uneased and at the same time fearful of his answer.

"More than food" his breathed words hit her like a bullet that broke down her defensive glass-wall into a million pieces just like she had predicted.

If Derek's look hadn't changed into a love filled one, she would have gave herself up to him that instant. The love that his eyes shone with now intensified with every passing second, almost strained her eyes.

Penelope felt her heart throbbing when he stood up from his chair and came next to her; he knelt down beside her and took her hand. "You want to know what I want?" he asked in a whisper, gently cupping her face. She gave a perceptible nod.

"I want to _marry you_…I want to make you my wife as soon as possible" Penelope's mouth dropped open from surprise but soon pulled into a broad smile of happiness

"I don't have a ring now but-" Penelope cut him off by crushing her lips against his. Derek difficultly pulled away, still needing to ask her the question "will you marry me?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Yes!" she replied, cheerily before locking their lips again.

**A/N: ahem…did I exaggerate? …One thing's for sure, this is not the last chapter, one single review from each of you and I will _immediately_ start writing the rest. :D**

**Thank you all, once again you rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Thank you sooo much for the reviews :D you made my week!**

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy :D**

_Chapter __Nine: Sharing Secrets_

The quietness soothed them both as they rested on the bed. Derek was laying with his shoulders and head against the wooden headboard, stroking Penelope's hair as she rested her head on his upper abs and caressed his lower abs with her fingertips.

"Tell me something I don't know about you baby girl." Derek uttered, breaking the peaceful silence.

Using her elbows to support her,she sat up slightly, turning to him "but you know everything about me" she smiled "like I know everything about you" she added sweetly

Derek flashed the gorgeous smile she loved so much and stared at her in silence for a moment. She moved her body to lay next to him, her eyes not leaving his face.

They both sat up and rested their backs against the headboard when Derek spoke again "Then tell me a secret. Something you never told anyone about" he insisted. Penelope shook her head amusedly with a side way smile on her lips.

"Okay…" she started "but you go first" she ordered with a challenging grin.

He smirked and nodded "all right" he agreed. He cleared his throat and modulated his voice to seriousness "when I was nineteen…I got my mother's best friend pregnant. She left Chicago after that and I never saw her again…my mother never knew about it"

Penelope's shocked face and her dropped open mouth broke the serious facade he had used to make her believe his joke. He chuckled under his breath and her shock turned to an upset expression mixed with an amused one.

She slapped his arm playfully "you were pulling my leg" she said to him in an annoyed voice.

"Of course I was. You really thought I could do something like that?" his laugher faded when he noticed she was seriously upset. He wrapped his arm around her "come on, baby girl" he kissed her cheek "I'm sorry" he smiled his apology.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted with her lips, like an angry child. Derek smirked at her expression and in a swift movement cupped her cheek and turned her to him for a kiss, he nibbled at her lips with his teeth until she gave up to him and kissed him back. Derek laughed victoriously against her crooked smile.

"Don't you dare tell jokes like that again" she warned between kisses.

"I promise" was his muffled reply.

_***_

As they laid in each other's embrace, Penelope thought of asking him again "Derek, I want to hear your secret now" she uttered, breaking the silence "and no jokes this time" she added preventing him from protesting.

His faint smile left his face "trust me, you don't want to know about it" an outraged look settled over his face at the memory of the worst experience he had gone through when he was a teenager.

Penelope lifted her head to look at him, her face turned worried when she saw his change of mood. She hesitatingly let her finger trace his jaw line and uttered gently "baby, you know you can trust in me…you can tell me _anything_"

Her voice came out as a whisper and it only hurt him more. He tugged away from her and got out of the bed, swiftly donning on his boxers.

He slowly walked to the window, flashes of the torturing events coming back to him. He gulped down the pain that almost turned his expression into a hurt, tearful one and was quiet for a moment "when I was a kid, still at the youth centre…I was sexually abused by my mentor" he spoke the last words in a disgusted, embarrassed tone and kept his back to her, so she wouldn't see his face.

He braced himself against the window, with his hands on each side of the window frames, hiding a hateful and disgusted expression; it sickened him to recall that and he couldn't help being furious. Being open vulnerable was something he rarely let happen, but a part of him wanted to be in front of Penelope. Something inside told him she could appease his pain.

Behind him, Penelope sat up on the bed, beyond shocked "_oh my god_" she breathed, her slightly open mouth from shock quickly shut afterwards as tears flooded her eyes uncontrollably. Her silent sobs came out of her mouth and she swiftly covered it with her hand. The empathy she was feeling for him was more than any she had experienced before. Tears cascaded down her face freely as she instantly wrapped the sheets around her body and made her way to him.

She ran a soft, soothing hand up his back and made him turn to her. He couldn't help it, even with his powerfully held facade of bravado; his expression was pained and slightly tearful.

Morgan briskly threw his arms around her, holding her tightly. He found solace in her embrace as she hugged him back with the same force, rubbing her hands soothingly across his back.

He felt her wet face against his shoulder and knew how badly that information had hurt her, making her heart bleed inwardly for him "_I'm so sorry baby_" Penelope whispered in a shaky voice.

He pulled away to look at her, and cupped her jaw line "I don't want this to affect you too baby girl…it had poisoned my life already for years" he uttered, tears prickling his eyes.

She stroked her hand down his cheek and answered tearfully "how can it not affect me? ... Why did you never tell me before?"

"I couldn't talk about it…I still can't." he answered shutting his eyes. She hugged him again and kissed the side of his neck "I joined the F.B.I to put away bastards like Buford so they would _never_ get near any child again." He admitted.

"You're doing good at that" she answered in a murmur. Derek relaxed in her embrace, finally feeling some relief. For once, there was someone who washed some of the pain away from his chest and he was glad it was the woman he loved.

_***_

Hours passed and the stars shone brighter in the sky, yet the couple laid still fully awake. Turning onto their sides and facing each other, they kept their heads close, almost touching.

Derek softly and slowly stroked Penelope's cheek with his thumb, focusing all of his attention on her. He saw her ceased tears renew and he sensed this time it was about her.

"There is something I kept for myself too you know" she spoke in a lowered voice, "I fell apart when my parents died …I found myself grieving and completely alone-I dropped out of Caltech the week after- I stopped eating and drinking and I barely had any sleep for almost two weeks" Derek raised himself upon his elbow with a grave face.

"I ended up in a hospital…the worst part was that I didn't want to be saved" she sobbed and Derek pressed his lips against her forehead soothingly.

her misty eyes met his sorrowful ones and she added "but the doctor who treated me said something that revived me…" she smiled slightly "she told me _everything happens for a reason_ and that I was alive for a right one- that I still had things to live for, some things worth experiencing" Derek listened to her in silence, wiping away the tears that escaped from her eyes.

She inhaled deeply and continued "I believed in that, and it helped me keep moving forward but I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to people because I knew I couldn't bear the thought of getting hurt or love someone that I could lose" her silent sobs increased and she mumbled between them "than I met _you_ and…it was so easy for me to love you." a sad smile curved Derek's lips.

"I just knew that _you_ were the reason. I still had to experience that bitter feeling of harmful love and jealousy…There were-times when I h-hated it, when I- had to-face the truth, that I couldn't have you. _It truly destroyed me_" Derek shifted closer to her, tortured by the pain of seeing her crying and hear her violent sobs that were no more silent "and the days when I saw you with other women- I wished I had _never_ walked out of that hospital-I wished I had _never_ left California" she whimpered, her voice breaking and her control cracking. Derek's brows knitted in a painful and sorrowful expression as his lips mashed against her silken ones "baby girl I'm so sorry- I was a careless fool… Forgive me" he pleaded, his face an inch away from hers.

"You didn't know. I never blamed you" his heart ached at her uneased sobs against his mouth. He felt the need to assuage her pain, push away all her bad memories, like she washed away his. In a quick reflex he stiffened against her, his mouth tenderly kissing hers, and his thumbs wiping away her tears. He slowly settled himself deeply inside her.

Penelope melted under his warm skin, her heart palpitating at his delicate, sensual thrusts. His body loved hers passionately, vanishing her tears and turning her sobs into soft moans. The pleasure intensified and he trailed his lips to her ear, softly whispering _'I love you'_ repeatedly with every wave of pleasure. Penelope's nails involuntarily dug into his strong back as she responded to his passionate motion. "I love you too" she breathed against the skin of his shoulder. She felt his muscles flex for a couple of seconds at his last shove that made her body quiver with pure ecstasy…

He lifted his head slightly to look down at her. He slid his hand to her cheek, and kissed her lips "I wish we were already married," he popped out.

Penelope smiled lightly with flushed cheeks "I wish that too…" she bit her lip, observing him musing on their words.

She shot him a suspicious look before he spoke "I can make some arrangements… I know people down town-if you approve of this, we could get married tomorrow" she looked at him, surprised than smiled cheerily.

"That would be perfect" she answered, making him smile broadly.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Positive" she pulled him down for a sweet kiss. She broke it suddenly and spoke again "wait, Hotch and Rossi don't even know about us dating. How are we going to tell everyone…your family too about our marriage?"

Once again, Derek had forgotten about the rest of the world, he smiled at that and at the fact that Penelope had been the only person on his mind for days. He sighed, thinking for a second.

"We won't" he answered simply.

"What?" she spoke with an amused smile

"No one has to know. They won't find out since we're in another country… we keep it secret until we pick a date for our official wedding"

"Derek we're already in trouble…this will get things worse"

"So you changed your mind" he spoke disappointedly.

"No, of course not…but-" he cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Baby girl, I promise you it won't. We'll tell them we're engaged… we'll get married _again_ in a month in Virginia and no one will ever find out" she closed her eyes, hesitating.

Derek teased her lips with sweet light kisses until she spoke finally with a smile "all right…how could I ever say no to _you_".

Derek laughed "you can't," he pecked her lips "I have super powers" he kissed her again "fighting them will only make you weaker" he finished, and she giggled against his mouth.

They drifted to sleep the next few minutes, resting before their long day began.

**A/N: shall I proceed with the story? **

**Please tell me what you think of this chap. Thanks a lot in advance**_._ :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the new chapter folks! Enjoy it :D**

**p.s I**** was deeply flattered by your reviews, thank you **_**so**_** much. I hope you'll like this chap too. **

_Chapter Ten__: Secretly Married_

Despite the fact that only two people, that were complete strangers to Penelope and that Morgan barely knew, were standing behind them as witnesses and none of Morgan and Garcia's friends were there, it was the moment they would treasure for the rest of their lives.

"Welcome! We come here today to join Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia in marriage." The officiant started as Morgan and Garcia stood opposite each other, their hands joined

"Derek and Penelope, do you come here today of your own free will to marry?"

"We do" they answered simultaneously.

The officiant spoke the vows and asked Derek to repeat them "I take you, Penelope, to be my wife. I take you with both your faults and strengths. I promise to always love, respect, and care for you. I choose you as the one person with whom to spend my life."

"I take you, Derek, to be my husband. I take you with both your faults and your strengths. I promise to always love, respect, and care for you. I choose you as the one person with whom to spend my life."

The smile on Penelope's face broadened when Derek placed the ring on her finger "Penelope, I give you this ring as pledge of my constant faith and abiding love" Morgan spoke slowly, his eyes looking in hers.

Penelope placed the ring on his finger uttering simultaneously "Derek, I give you this ring as pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"Derek and Penelope, today you marry your best friend. Live and dream with each other. Share your deepest thoughts. Revel in life's simple joys. Aspire to do great things. Support, appreciate, strengthen, and comfort each other. Share life together filled with compassion, happiness, and peace. Most of all, love each other." The officiant talked before adding "Now, with the power vested in me by the province of Ontario, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss"

The newly married couple kissed and shortly afterwards the marriage licence was signed by the witnesses and the newlyweds

***

Derek drove silently, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Penelope's. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, while she held up her left hand to look at her engagement ring and wedding band. She smiled joyfully and spoke "I still can't believe we did it!" she uttered enthusiastically.

Derek grinned in response, keeping his eyes on the road. His cell phone rang suddenly and he pulled it out "oh, no, no, no" he spoke rapidly in a lowered voice when he saw who it was.

He answered it with a forced sigh. Penelope heard noises coming out of his cell phone before he interrupted "I asked you not to call-I'm out of town" he said pointedly. More noises followed his words and he answered "fine, we'll-" he shook his head slightly before correcting "I'll be there as soon as I can" he finished and clapped his phone shut angrily.

"damn it!" he spat out furiously before Garcia's phone rang and she answered it only to hear the same information that was given to Morgan.

"I knew a four days holiday would be too good to be true" she uttered disappointedly. "We didn't even have time to celebrate" she mumbled sadly.

Derek sighed "we will…once this new case will be solved" he drove faster, back to the summer house.

Penelope stayed silent all the way, also when they were packing and on their way to the airport. Before boarding Derek decided to speak to her. "You all right?" he started quietly.

"Not only do we have to return to work prematurely but also pretend we're not together so…no I'm not all right"

"But it's impermanent... I promise-"

"I know, we'll tell them when it's the right moment" she cut him off with a disappointed voice.

Derek gently cupped her face, staring down at her until she started lifting her head to look at him. He smiled slightly "baby girl trust me with this, all right?" she nodded slowly "now that we're married…you'll have to move in with me" he added with a grin.

A beam of happiness spread over her face "yeah?" she asked sweetly.

He laughed quietly "you thought I could survive without you out of the working hours?" he replied, his tone a mixture of love and passion that her mind struggled with, to not loose itself into it. He pulled her face up to his, kissing her tenderly.

***

Hoisting his travel bag to his shoulder, _he_ walked out the elevator after her. She stopped and turned to say good bye. She spotted Rossi speaking to Reid not too far away and was suddenly hyper-aware of Derek's closeness as he stood a foot away from her.

She was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through her, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of him than she already was. The crazy impulse to reach over and touch him, to stroke his perfect face, nearly overwhelmed her.

She bit her lip, resisting for a minute than defeatedly giving up. After making sure nobody was looking, she brought two fingers to her lips and kissed them than moved them to his cheek, tracing them slowly down to his mouth and brushed them against his lips. She chuckled under her breath when she saw his eyes close and his grip tighten around the padded hand straps of his bag holding himself from making any '_inappropriate_' move.

"I'll see you later" he managed to speak than walked silently to Reid and Rossi.

Penelope headed to her office, sipping her coffee on the way and thinking back about their two days of pure heaven…

**A/N: I know their ceremony wasn't **_**the best**_** but it's an elopement one so it's kind of different from the real one…**

**:D ****are you excited about seeing (reading) them playing to be friends when the team is around and try to keep their secret safe? **

**Little reviews are all I ask for dearies to go on. Thanks a million times for supporting me with your comments, they really make my days :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Huge thanks to all the reviewers! Here is another chapter for you :D**

_Chapter Eleven: Back to work _

Sitting at the round-table with the team awkwardly irritated Garcia, somehow sitting inches away from Morgan wasn't enough to her, and she kept asking herself why; maybe it was because she got used to their closeness and soft caresses. A part of her mind kept ordering her to focus on JJ's words which were just fuzzy noises to her ears as she gave up to the flow of emotions inside her.

She helplessly fought the will to look at him, but her eyes of their own accord, flickered to him. Her heart thudded at his posture; he seemed relaxed as usual, leaned back on his chair, one ankle crossed over his knee and his right forefinger drawing across the space between his upper lip and nose in a thoughtful manner.

She wished she could be as self-controlled as he was, no particular emotion on his face, his body naturally at ease…she shook her head slightly, this time concentrating completely on the case.

As soon as Hotch informed the team they would be leaving in a quarter of minutes, Morgan's calm expression turned to a disturbed one, peering sideways at Garcia. She was the first to stand up and walk out of the conference room. Morgan let the others walk out first than sneaked out and by stealth followed her to her office.

Penelope exhaled shakily when she walked into her office _'back to reality'_ she thought to herself scanning her office to see if anything had been misplaced. Everything appeared to be in order.

Before she could sit down on her chair, she heard the door open. She turned around to find Derek half-opening the door just to let himself in than closed it behind him and locked it. She inhaled deeply, afraid she would start hyperventilating as something stronger than butterflies battered recklessly against the walls of her stomach.

The minute Derek walked into that room, he shut his mind and self-control off, letting only his feelings and body govern his actions. He didn't last long with the look Penelope was giving him; the innocent expression that settled on her doll face and her seductively slightly parted glossy red lips steered him to lunge her to him and crush their lips together.

He plundered her mouth for endless minutes, rejecting her attempt to pull away and inhaled air from his nose whenever he needed to. He closed the gap between them shortly after; his passion upgrading.

Penelope strived to break the kiss when she sensed his hankering contaminating her progressively. He accepted to release her, keeping only a small space between them "how will I survive out there without you?" he asked in a lowered, husky voice.

Penelope smiled tenderly and watched him leaning in for another kiss but swiftly placed her fingers on his lips, preventing him from kissing her again "I'm only a phone call away…now go, they're waiting for you" she answered him softly.

He nodded with a sigh of defeat after what seemed to be an hour of hesitation. He walked numbly to the door before stopping in his tracks at her word.

"Husband" she called after him, causing him to turn around again. She signalled to him with her finger to come closer. He approached her and watched her pull out a tissue from the box on her desk. She brought it to his face and wiped the traces of lipstick off the sides of his mouth.

He choked back a chuckle but a silent laugh managed to get out despite his efforts. She watched him leave and sighed dreamily, still light-headed by their kiss.

***

On that first day, JJ and Reid stayed in Virginia and only Morgan and Prentiss jetted off with Hotch and Rossi. JJ kept Garcia company for a few hours before Reid joined them.

The silence was soon broken when Reid bent down to look at Garcia's left hand.

"You got engaged?" he started before JJ cut him off.

"Look at that, it's huge!" JJ exclaimed, taking a closer look. "Lynch finally popped out the question?" she questioned cheerfully.

"No! " Garcia retorted, looking up at her "we broke up days ago" she added pointedly.

"What's with the diamond ring?" Reid asked, confused.

Penelope looked up at them _'that's great!'_ she thought to herself angrily. "Oh, it's nothing…just a decoration" she lied easily

"Must have cost you a lot" Reid mumbled innocently, straightening up.

"it's a fake" she replied simply.

"You expect us to believe that?" JJ spoke amusedly.

"I'm telling you, it's a fake" Garcia emphasized.

"Okay, if you say so…" JJ chipped in obligingly.

***

The day after, JJ and Reid joined the team in Nevada leaving finally Penelope alone in her office. She struggled to keep away from the phone as the urge to call Derek came over her.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait for long until he called to ask for information. She faked a disappointed tone when he called her by her last name.

"Since when did I become _Garcia _again?" she teased with a side way smile.

"Careful girl, you're on speaker" Derek answered her before she heard Hotchner giving her the names of the persons they needed information on.

Working with all her speed she filled them in, in a couple of minutes before she hung up. Frustrated by the short exchange of words she had with Derek she quickly put herself back to work, distracting her mind and keeping the thoughts of her beloved husband away.

**A/N: are you liking their situation? :D **

**Por favor, share your points of view in a little review; that would really cheer me up **_**and **_**make me write the rest very, very soon :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Big thank you to all of the reviewers :D Chapter twelve is up! have at it :) **

_Chapter Twelve : Pretense_

The team stayed away for almost a week because of the case, five days during which Penelope found the time to pack the rest of her things and take them to Derek's house. Grateful for her tight schedule, she kept herself busy with work and the hours seemed shorter everyday.

Unlike Penelope, Derek counted the hours to fly back to Virginia as he pinned for her but hid his emotion well from the others; being a profiler himself, he knew better than to call her without a reason or let his longing show; thus, he called her furtively only twice, when he was alone in his hotel room. Her sweet voice and words were music to his ears that gave him the strength he needed to keep on his façade.

***

Penelope's high heels clicked sharply against the floor below her as she passed by the offices of Hotch and Rossi. She had been hovering near the team's desks for hours now. She randomly brought files with her and dropped them on one of the desks so the people there would think there was a reason for her presence there.

The BAU team was supposed to be back that precise day and it was her main reason for being there. She walked down the stairs with her gaze dropped to the ground. She bit her lip tensely, slightly getting impatient.

While she waited, she kept imagining him walking to his office and seeing her. She feared both their reactions and didn't know if she would be strong enough to keep a casual face…

A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned around to face the man she most definitely didn't want to see. Kevin Lynch stood there with a mixed expression of shame and hurt.

"c-can we talk for a minute?" he spoke nervously with pleading eyes.

Penelope choked a sigh of annoyance. She knew well that Kevin wouldn't leave her alone until they talked. She nodded silently and let him speak first.

"Penelope, I know I've acted like a jerk and I didn't deserve you," he started and she fought the urge to roll her eyes "but I've been thinking a lot and I'm ready to make efforts…for you" he continued and she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off "please, let me finish"

He inhaled a breath and uttered "I should have known how important Morgan is to you, he's your best friend and I had no right to keep you apart" Penelope opened her mouth again to speak, this time making sure he would get her message.

"You're right, he is important to me…because I'm in love with him…more than I can say" her words destroyed him once more. He gulped and stood silently digesting the rest of her sentence "I should have been right by you from the beginning, I should have told you the truth rather than pretend and deny my feelings for him".

Her arms crossed over her chest and facing Kevin, she hadn't noticed Derek walking in along with Reid. The smile on his face was quickly ripped off as soon as he caught sight of Lynch standing with Penelope.

He saw Lynch give Penelope a barely perceptible nod before leaving, looking heart-broken. Penelope turned her head to find an outraged looking Derek, and a confused Reid who was eating a doughnut and eying Morgan, noticing his sudden infuriation.

She approached them slowly, forced to uncross her arms and flash a practised smile at Reid as she heard Derek inhale a long breath to calm down.

"Hey, baby girl" Morgan greeted her, with an incredulous calm voice.

"Hey" she hastened to answer "I heard about the _macho action hero_ ending today" she spoke amusingly, smiling at both Derek and Reid.

Reid nodded, a small laugh escaped his full mouth "he practically paralysed the killer when he caught him" he informed her, chewing his doughnut absent mindedly.

Morgan shook his head slightly and watched Reid walk away. His anger appeared again and he shot her a look that alarmed her "what did he want from you?" he questioned furiously.

"Derek you should calm down" she uttered in a lowered voice.

"Penelope." He spoke her name in an orderly manner that made her sigh and answer "he wanted to make up with me"

Derek's jaw clenched and she quickly added "I made it clear to him there was no way that could happen…" she smiled feebly "I told him it's you I loved and wanted" she added in a barely audible voice.

Derek shut his eyes close "say something," he uttered, his anger-filled voice shaking slightly "anything that would hold me from going to him and _smash _his damn bloodless face" he added with a wrathful tone.

Penelope knitted her brows at the mixture of satisfaction and alarm that flowed through her, as she debated whether it was right to be content with Derek's over-jealousy or be alarmed by his sudden rage and will for violence.

She instantly remembered he was waiting for her to speak "I missed you like crazy" she told him with a tender smile, looking right into his eyes. His expression started to soften as a small smile raised the corners of his mouth, finally his love for her replacing his anger.

Derek maintained the space between them, caressing her features only with his eyes like she did his. The rest of the team walked in and caused them to break their eye contact.

Garcia went back to her office shortly afterwards, leaving a frustrated and tortured Morgan behind her. He didn't dare to follow her after noticing Rossi looking in his direction; Derek swallowed looking back at him, disturbed by his odd expression. He prayed inwardly that his exchanged looks with Penelope went unnoticed, although the look he was giving him now proved they _were_ noticed.

**A/N: now, how was **_**that**_**? :D**

**More coming very soon if you review shippers! :D Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you shippers for hanging in and reviewing, here is more :D**

_Chapter Thirteen: __Unmasked_

The small dance floor was almost crowded with couples dancing as the eight color fibre-optic lights changed slowly and the music loud enough to make anyone who spoke shout their words.

At a small table sat Reid with Prentiss along with two strangers playing quiz games and challenging each other to a Geography Knowledge test.

At another table near by were Hotch and Rossi, drinking beers in silence, a few words were exchanged between them before their eyes shifted randomly to Garcia and Morgan that sat alone at a cozy table in the corner, comfortably chattering and laughing with each other but watching their proximity all the while.

Hotchner watched two young ladies in their late twenties walk to Morgan and say a few words to him. Their disappointed faces at his flat answer made him guess they had asked him to dance and he refused.

Garcia kept her eyes down looking at her drink during that short moment, her perfectly held blank expression fooling both Hotch and Rossi. The fast music slowly faded to be replaced swiftly by soft music and Penelope crooked a smile at Derek

"I feel like dancing," she started and Derek looked at her suspiciously "do you?" she asked, daring him to accept.

He laughed quietly and lazily stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. They slowly joined the crowd on the dance floor and stood closely to each other for a second before Penelope put her hands on his shoulders and Derek wrapped one around her waist.

He closed his eyes bending his head downward to her hair and inhaled its scent. He wrapped his other arm around her and pressed her tightly against him, re-thinking of that morning when she was two feet away from him and yet he couldn't hold her or even touch her, he was glad to use that dance as a camouflage to feel her near him.

His following thought was the memory of Rossi's fixing eyes, he mused about it as he let out a question in a thoughtful tone "Are we barking up the wrong tree keeping our marriage secret?"

Penelope looked up at him, sliding her arms to wrap around his neck. "Did anyone find out?" she asked, the possibility seeping into her mind.

"I'm not sure…" he sighed, looking down at her "but I think Rossi read our body language this morning" he finished.

Instead of reacting to his information, Penelope smiled dreamily at the memory of that morning's moment. She also recalled her inner joy the second she saw him. A part of her was thankful Kevin happened to be there when Derek came, for she knew their happy reunion would have been so apparent that the whole team would have noticed it.

"I really missed you this week" she uttered softly for the second time that day, her body wanting to melt into his embrace.

"I know…I missed you too baby girl" he replied tenderly, his glistening eyes revealing his blazing love and raging passion for her.

His eyes spoke to hers and transmitted every unsaid word that he held inside. Lost in their moment they forgot to hold the façade they agreed on keeping and it drew the bosses' attention.

Rossi and Hotchner watched Morgan and Garcia, moving slowly, their gazes locked and their bodies pressed with no space left between them.

Taking another gulp of his beer Rossi spoke out of a sudden "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The silence that filled the lapse between their conversation was no awkward as they both read each other's thoughts.

"I'm afraid so" Hotch answered with a grave expression.

"They really thought we wouldn't notice?" Rossi questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"That doesn't matter now…their jobs are on the line" Hotch uttered with a nearly furious expression. "Strauss will take that as an advantage to tear the team apart" he added turning his head slightly to look at David.

"You let me worry about that matter" Rossi reassured him "I'll clean up their mess with Strauss. You make sure they keep their professional and personal lives separated"

"I won't talk to them about it…unless they choose to tell me" Hotch pointed out and faced him.

Rossi sighed heavily, deciding to trust Hotchner's methods to deal with the, now uncovered, couple.

**A/N: there you go! :D they **_**know, **_**finally!**

**please say what you think. A million thankies :D**

**More coming soon, just need some support from you shippers ^_^**

**Oh, I almost forgot to ask you…ahem…well, I was about to add ****M/G**** lovemaking scene but I **_**kind of**_** hesitated- thought maybe you had enough of these already (I hope you don't :P) lol…would you like me to add it on the next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm **_**so**_** sorry it took me almost a **_**week **_**to update, well that's because I've been busy with babysitting and the last two days I got an angina-it's a miracle I found the strength to finish the chapter today.**

**Warning:**** guys, I categorize this chapter as ****NC-17**** although I swear I tried to keep it as romantic as possible :P**

_Chapter Fourteen: __Passion game_

Hotchner was the first to leave the pub and soon after Morgan said his goodbyes to the rest of the team. Garcia followed; professing that Morgan was giving her a drive to her home.

The silence that reigned in the car sent a mixed feeling of tremors and eagerness jolting through Penelope's body. Derek's piercing look, back at the pub unfolded his subsequent act. His stilled position and eyes fixed on the road triggered the words 'the deep breath before the plunge' in Penelope's mind.

Her mind drifted back to the memory of the two days they spent alone in the woods, the welcoming warmth of the house…her dreamy expression faded to a vaguely dark one at the remembrance of their sensuous long hours of passionate love-making.

She sensed her pulse racing and a jar of butterflies building within her stomach, her expression guilty with lust; she trembled and her face flushed. Another image flashed in her mind; one of Derek striping bare in front of her when he was about to swim…

She instinctively crossed her legs at the coursing pain between them and shook her head slightly, striking the image from her mind. Her head turned to her side to hide her change of emotions.

As for Derek, he kept silent for the reason Penelope had guessed; despite his efforts to focus his eyes on the roadway, he couldn't help glimpseher out of the corner of his eye_._ She seemed deep in thought, her arms and legs oddly crossed and her cheeks slightly red. He crooked a smile at her posture and the conversation they had on the phone when he was in Nevada came back to him…

___Flash back _

___Derek hurled himself off the bed and grabbed his cell phone, dialling Penelope's number. _

___He smiled when he heard her voice but quickly ____faked his anger at her words "are you lonely and yearning for a dirty talk over the phone with me?" she uttered in a seductive voice that instantly turned him on._

_"__Hey! Either you behave or I'm hanging up" he warned jokingly. He closed his eyes at her soft laughter._

_"__How are you doing baby girl?" he asked tenderly. _

___He heard her sigh and reply "____much the same as usual… I've been working late today" _

___Derek sat on the edge of the bed as she added "how are you holding up?" _

_"__Not so good…" he th____rew himself back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling "we have a suspect…we know he's the unsub's right- hand man but he won't talk" he exhaled sharply "I can't wait to catch that son of a bitch and fly back to Virginia" _

"_I'm lost here without you" he added in a lowered vulnerable voice._

"_Oh, poor baby…tu me manque aussi mon __cœur" she answered seducingly _

_Derek__'s eyes shut as his body instantly reacted to her words and tone. He sat up all of a sudden, refusing to drown in his aroused lust for her. A knock on the door interrupted Derek's response and saved him from sinking again "baby, I gotta go" he uttered quickly and hang up after her reply._

_He opened the door to find Hotch "we found another body" _

_End of flash back _

Morgan snapped from his thoughts when they arrived. He parked the car and opened the door for Penelope. He wordlessly stepped inside after her.

Before Penelope knew it, she was held back by Derek and slammed against the door. Derek's lips met hers and her heart jumped at that. It was only then that she truly realized how much he had been thirsting for her; his lips seemed to burn against hers as his tongue invaded and devoured her mouth. He left his hands drift down her body, willing to feel every inch of her being.

Cornered between the door and him, the lack of air over came her "don't go all wild over me gorgeous" she muttered between kisses.

"What're you talking about" he whispered rapidly, pulling away his mouth for a second "I'm the gentlest person I know" he joked and muffled her laugh.

"Yeah, right" she breathed and he pulled away abruptly.

"Okay, I'm done" he faked an upset tone and turned around to leave.

Astound, Penelope froze, her jaw dropped but no word came out. Realizing he was already half way up the stairs she quickly regained control of her body.

"Derek" she called and rushed after him.

With his back to her, Derek smirked broadly, relishing on his unprojected trick. He burst into the room and heard her voice coming from the door; he quickly replaced his smirk with a serious and upset face.

The next second, she was in front of him with a half confused, half amused smile "Derek, I was just playing" she spoke softly, taking him by his leather jacket's turned up collar and pulling him down slowly for a kiss.

Confident about his bolstered control, he didn't response and stayed motionless when she lowered her fingers and slid off his jacket slowly.

His confidence swiftly uprooted as her smooth lips wrapped his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly. She smiled at his merely audible groan and his hardly steadied voice "I'm not in the mood anymore" he spoke when her lips glided to his chin down to his neck.

"_Really_?" she voiced against the skin of his neck.

He shuddered at her touch when her fingers started to unbutton his shirt and her teasing lips and tongue explored every inch of his exposed chest. Derek closed his eyes; his flesh heated with passion and his mind inwardly cursing his body for weakening so unresistingly. His black shirt fell to the floor and his breathing laboured.

"_Are you sure_?" she worded in a lowered voice, luring him with the promise of delights to come.

He whispered her name between heavy breaths, feeling her fingers dangerously and in slow motion trace their way down to his belt. His dark eyes held a potent hunger that he could no more hold and his willpower took a nose-dive to zero.

She fumbled briefly with his belt than deftly flicked it open_._ His chest rising and falling with accelerated breathing, he cupped her face roughly in his palms and kissed her passionately yet, violently before propelling her backwards onto the bed.

She watched him shamelessly and with hidden astonishment as he hastened to remove all of her clothes. She swallowed hard when he shoved off his jeans and moved atop of her, anticipating his revenge on her for her torturous tease.

***

Penelope raised her heavy lids to sluggishly glance at Derek while he lethargically laid on her; his dozy eyes looking right back into her sedated ones, resisting her lulling breathing.

Derek's lips moved into a slight smile "are you okay baby girl?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Yeah… I just feel…leaden" she whispered back, referring to their prolonged sizzling hour of intimacy.

"Oh, that's no fair sweetness-I was just getting started" he uttered amusingly and leisurely ran his hand down the side of her body.

She choked out a laugh and softly ran her hands up his arms than rested them on his shoulders "we have to talk" she uttered with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"About what?" He asked and stole a peck.

"About our jobs…and telling the bosses about us" she spoke carefully, already knowing how he was going to react.

He rolled off of her and let out an exasperated sigh while his arm covered his eyes. "I already told you, we have to wait" he answered flatly.

"Why?" she spat out "why are you continuously deferring it?" she sat up, wrapping the sheets around her body, all tiredness suddenly forgotten.

Derek looked up at her, alarmed by her anger "I'm just not ready to confront it"

Penelope turned her face from him with a furious expression "no…what you avoid to confront is the choice you have to make between your job and me" she uttered with a breaking voice that told him she was about to cry. She swiftly shifted away from him and he quickly caught hold of her, and pulled her back to him. She struggled slightly and a helpless sob escaped her mouth.

Derek's heart ached at her words as he knew she thought he had put his work before her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby girl…you're right-we should tell them…very soon" he spoke in her ear, erasing her erroneous idea.

He cradled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, he smiled when she held him back but lightly. He slid back down and laid on his back, dragging her down with him.

She lifted her head and faced him "tomorrow?" she muttered innocently and sweetly, bringing a broad smile to his face.

"First hour in the morning" he promised and she smiled adorably "thank you" she mouthed while he stroked her cheek with his thumb and admired her angelic face. His gaze dropped to her lips and she licked them self-consciously. His fingers forked up into her hair and made a fist to anchor her head, he slowly moved her downward to him. Inch by inch and each moment seemed to take longer then the last.

He paused when his lips almost touched hers. She felt his gentle breath tickling her top lip as she began to pant into his. His free hand ran down her side and stopped at her waist.

The realization that she was half laying on him hit her and she gasped a long breath when he started pulling her to lay over him. She quickly sat up and cringed, leaving a steamy Derek laying behind her.

She closed her eyes at his delicate touch "stop. Derek-I won't" she choked out and instantly felt his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Why not?" he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I don't want to crush you down with my weight" she uttered frankly, her voice slightly offended by her own words.

Derek let out a soft chuckle "what-" he started and she cut him off with an upset tone "I'm too heavy for you"

A few seconds lapsed before Derek spoke "Penelope, look at me" he ordered, cupping her jaw and turning her face to him "you're not" he told her sincerely with an outright stare. Her face lowered, holding an unsure expression.

She looked up, attempting to put up a spirited resistance, to find him surveying her with lustful eyes.

As if embarrassed by a forthcoming divulgence; his mouth opened and closed with hesitation to speak "please-I need to feel you above me" he whispered finally as the words seemed almost to be dragged from him.

She delighted and shivered at his words, feeling them more than hearing them. "_Please_" he breathed, his tone raw with need. Placing his forehead against hers, he glided his hand down her arm so he might weave his fingers through hers.

She looked into his begging eyes and couldn't imagine refusing; her vulnerability and complete exposure to Derek once again took over. Her lips crushed on his and it took him a second to respond with much hunger and urgency. He pulled her even closer to his chest and her entire body trembled. Her quiet moan seemed to excite him more as his full lips parted hers with a new kind of ferocity. She clutched at him harder and felt him drop back down upon the bed, gently bringing her to lay against him.

As if the moment were going to end any second, Derek's hands combed through her hair, pulling and gently stroking her delicate curls as he greedily moved his lips over hers, holding back from crushing her to him like he so desperately craved to. This was the woman he had to take everything slow with; she was the love of his existence, the one person he waited for all his life. He knew he was selfish in his love for her; he wanted her soul, her body, her mind, and her heart, no matter how often she'd surrender to his every demand, he still wanted more…right then the inexorable truth that he could dine on her forever and still die of hunger revealed itself in him.

Their lips locked and their bodies moving together in flawless synchronicity; Derek breathed out as she breathed in and could feel his breath hitting the back of her throat. He let out a husky moan and instead of relishing on it; she shyly pulled her mouth away from his and swiftly took some of her weight with her elbows. His sudden reflex surprised her as he forced her to lay back over him and cupped the back of her head to pull her down for another nearly endless kiss. They continued to breathe into each other's mouths, alternating their breaths back and forth, breathing each other in like it was all they needed to live.

His hands lowered from her head and she felt his fingers everywhere, playing her body expertly, so cleverly, so sweetly. At the intensification of their pleasure and her teasing slow movements that drove him magnificently crazy_,_ his struggle, to not take control, became clear to her and she let him feel her lips curve into a smug smile than, before she could compose herself he grabbed her forcefully and flipped her under him.

He covered her conceited smile with a punishing kiss all the while muffling her soft moans that blended with his husky ones. His lips dragged to her ear and whispered _'baby girl' _between shallow breaths. The possessive passion of his tone mixed with his intense last shoves was felt everywhere in her body, echoing from her ears to her toes, racing through her body like electricity…

He slowed down and his kiss and became more gentle than turned to chaste kisses. As he shifted off of her she curled against him, deeply content, exhausted and comfortable. Derek instantly draped his arm around her bare back, securing her snugly in his embrace.

He smiled adoringly at her half asleep state and the way her hand rested upon his chest, holding him to her like a child who deserved everything she was given; his heart, soul and body were her worldly possessions. All of him belonged to her and he made sure she never forgot it; by constantly reminding her, with every touch, every look, every smile and every sweet word…

**A/N: I'm sure you have something to say :D so please review****.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you for reading and reviewing, always makes me happy. Here is more for you :)**

_Chapter fifteen: F__acing the bosses_

Hotchner walked back and forth in his office, holding a pensive expression. making his way back to his swivel chair, he sighed heavily and gave up to the only choice he had ; to wait and not interrupt Rossi's attempt to convince chief Strauss to close her eyes to Morgan and Garcia's relationship.

The second he sat down his office door opened and David entered. His grave expression alarmed Hotch for a moment before Rossi let out a sigh and sat in front of him.

"Well?" Hotch spoke, hiding well his concern.

Rossi smiled slightly "it worked," he started slowly, his voice sounding tired of speaking "in her exact words her answer was 'I'm not interested in satisfying agent Hotchner…but I wouldn't loose the best technical analyst and one of the most competent agents just because they supposedly chose to see each other out of the working hours'" Hotch gasped out a laugh with a half way smile. He stayed silent for a minute, surprised but relieved.

"Wasn't that a miracle?" Rossi uttered amusingly

"She would have said no straight off if _I_ had asked the favour" Hotchner answered frankly.

"She can't stand you" Rossi agreed.

"I know" Hotch chipped in. "thank you for carrying the can this time"

A knock on the door made them turn to see Morgan standing there and Garcia purposely standing behind him, choosing to hide while Morgan spoke instead of her.

Derek swiftly turned to look at her than grabbed her hand in his. Her face flushed as she looked up at him but soon relaxed at his comforting squeeze.

Rossi's stare dropped to their joined hands than looked up at Morgan again who faced him with a serious expression.

Derek shifted his eyes to Hotch than back to Rossi and spoke "there is something we have to tell you"

Hotch signalled swiftly with his hand for them to sit on the office couch, his expression indifferent.

Morgan and Garcia obeyed silently, sitting close to each other.

Rossi turned his chair to them so they were now facing both him and Hotch "why don't you let us do the talking _for_ you" Rossi uttered suddenly.

"You're together" Hotch started.

"More precisely, engaged" Rossi's assertion quickly followed.

Penelope looked as confused and embarrassed as Derek at the way their superiors had profiled them, and before they digested it Rossi spoke again, minutely "I suspected you living together last night after you left" he shifted his eyes to Penelope "and after checking your address which you took the liberty to secretly change, I was left without a doubt" Penelope lowered her head in shame and Derek shot him a blaming look.

"Rossi talked with Chief Strauss for you" Hotch informed.

"You should consider yourselves lucky, she finds you both very competent" David commented. "She agreed to keep you around" he finished.

Derek and Penelope looked at each other than at Hotch and Rossi again with relief "I don't know what to say" Morgan declared in response.

Silence fell between them for several seconds before Rossi replied "you could say 'thank you'"

Derek nodded with a sideway smile and mumbled his thanks before Penelope spoke "sorry we didn't say sooner, Derek wasn't-"

"Ready" Morgan finished turning to look at her. She looked at Hotch who eyed them suspiciously now "is there something else we need to find out?"

"No" Derek hastened to answer and Penelope's slightly shocked face as she glimpsed him gave away his lie. She immediately lowered her head, looking at her fingers which she entwined and untwisted nervously.

Before Hotchner could add any word, JJ entered his office, handing him a piece of paper and said "Denver's police chief called and faxed over this official request for our assitance"

JJ's puzzled look settled on her face for a couple of seconds when she peeked at Penelope than quickly shifted her eyes to Hotch when he spoke, addressing her "call up the rest of the team" she gave a nod and exited the office

"Conference room in two minutes" he told Morgan and Garcia than walked out of his office and Rossi followed.

As soon as they stepped out Garcia spat out almost loudly "what are you doing-" he shushed her by placing a finger on her lips "Shh…stop it." He ordered quietly, his voice so velvet soft that it nearly lured her "I know I shouldn't have lied but we agreed to keep our wedding secret, you remember?" he justified quietly.

"Yes, but why-"

He cut her off again "I'll explain later," he promised "I need to know you won't say a word of it" he added in an appealing tone.

She nodded slowly before he uttered "Promise."

The persuasive power of his eyes made her speak instantly "I promise" she answered.

He smiled satisfyingly and she shivered suddenly when his leg brushed against her bare knee, she exhaled a shaky breath when he brought his warm hand to her face and cupped her jaw gently, so carefully as though she was made of porcelain. His thumb stroked her cheek before it lowered to the corner of her mouth and grazed over her lips with dexterity to only leave them tingling with the want of pressure. Losing herself in the feeling, Penelope almost whimpered when he moved his hand away.

He stood up slowly, looking towards the door and missing her frustrated look. He held out his hand for her to take "come on, the team is waiting".

She took his hand with disgruntlement and walked with him defeatedly to the conference room.

**A/N: :D Shall I go on? Did you like? **

**Please say in a review. Thank you :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: well shippers! I'm back for chapter 16. I apologize**** for taking this long to update but this particular chap was tough for me to write, I pray you'll like it :) **

**Huge thanks for the reviewers, you make my day :D**

**Warning: this chapter is **_**not**_** NC17 but just in case some parts might mislead you to thinking it is, I accept to categorize it so.**

_Chapter Sixteen__: Walking the Personal/Professional tightrope _

The flashed smiles of Emily and JJ when Morgan and Garcia entered told them that Rossi and Hotch had already thrown out the news to the rest of the team. JJ mouthed 'congratulations' to both of them before grabbing the remote.

Emily smiled broadly at Penelope who smiled back shyly. Derek saw Reid give them a nod with a quick kind smile than turned to JJ as she started the briefing. Derek sat close to Penelope this time, leaving only a few inches between them and it offered her a sense of comfort to have him that near.

JJ clicked the remote and started the briefing "the Denver field office had been tracking down a series of three bank robberies over the last two months which ended with a massacre of all the hostages. They act in pair, they're highly skilled and their unique MO is what put them squarely in our court"

She turned to the screen and finished "this happened yesterday…"

The team watched the two unsubs ordering the hostages to line up against the wall than executing them all. Garcia turned her head as tears formed in her eyes, she sighed a shaky breath when she felt Morgan's hand squeeze hers under the table to assuage her horror.

"So practically-the first unsub is there for the money while the second wanted to leave his psychological signature," Morgan started "he's fuelled by violent rage and escalated his crimes" Reid finished rapidly in his most occasional genius tone.

Emily nodded pensively and Penelope muttered "they knew exactly where the cameras were placed and somehow managed to keep their faces hidden" her eyes studied apprehensively the images on the screen and Hotch stood up.

"Everyone meet up in the plane at thirty, Garcia you're coming with us for this case" Hotch ordered, He left the conference room and Rossi followed.

The rest of the team circled the couple and congratulated them once more, chattering for a couple of minutes before they all got their bags ready to leave.

*****

Rossi and Morgan were sent to analyse the crime scene while JJ sat with Penelope in the Police Department's surveillance room going through the footage again and examining every detail that could help the team find the unsubs as well as getting the unsubs' physical dimension.

Reid started working on criminology and on a geographic profile but soon got confused "strange…" he mumbled to Emily.

"What is it?" she asked sitting next to him as his eyes fixed the map.

"basically, the suspects are believed to have their hunting territory near where they live…" he answered thoughtfully "not these two-they're working too hard to remain anonymous" Hotch stood before him "yet when they faced the victims, it's more like they wanted their faces to be the last thing the hostages see before they died" he added looking up at Hotch.

*****

Profiling the second unsub's fantasy by killing all of the hostages was harder than expected but the videos gave out some information that proved the first unsub is Irish but still had no clue of who he might be.

That same day, the security in the banks was reinforced and the team decided to have a few hours of rest at night fall since they would get back there early in the morning.

Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss and JJ loaded up in the first SUV and Morgan, Garcia and Reid followed behind in the second as they all drove to the hotel they would be staying in. Hotchner spoke for the entire team and booked seven rooms for a week.

"Why seven?!" Morgan snapped, in all indignation "Penelope and I will-"

"_Not_ be in the same room" Hotch interrupted firmly, determined to remind them of keeping their personal lives separated from their professional ones. Hotch heard Morgan swear under his breath while Penelope held a blank expression, hiding well her disappointment.

******

Reading the profile papers once more, Morgan sighed heavily and sipped the rest of his coffee than put his cup down "there is something we're missing…but I can't put my finger on it"

Hotch and Reid didn't answer but carried on working on the geographical profile.

Derek's eyes closed for a second and opened half when he heard the sound of high heels clicking against the cold marble floor. Oddly that sound excited him as he knew it was Penelope before she even stepped in.

"Morning pals!" Her voice sprayed the words across the room as she walked in.

On the spur of the moment Morgan lifted his head to look at her, which he deeply regretted in a flash. He swallowed hard, struggling to keep his body under control as his eyes scanned her, starting at her four inch cherry heels than up her alluring bare legs to her sexy cranberry dress that fit her shoes and the thin bolero that hid the exposed skin of her chest. the next second his eyes fixed on her head, admiring her golden curled hair that was held back off her face with only two long ringlets left smoothly cascading down to her shoulders, he shifted his eyes to her red-glossy lips and almost felt himself panting from the desire that crushed against his currently burning body. He fought the will to look at her again and miraculously managed to force his gaze back down at the papers. He could swear he saw red in there for a moment and he swiftly grabbed a bottle of water that was set in front of him.

If it weren't for Hotchner and Reid that stood not too far from him he would have spilled it over his head but all he did was quench his thirst to dampen his libido. He unconsciously emptied the bottle in three quenching gulps, keeping his eyes hooded with the pretense of nonchalance.

"Penelope, tell me you've got something useful for us"

"Much more than that boss man-follow me" she uttered and walked out, Hotch followed and so did Morgan, unable to control himself.

******

The dark office was only illuminated by the several screens that all showed the footage of the bank robberies. Hotch bent slightly focusing on what she was showing him and Morgan took advantage of that, bending down near her, letting his gentle breaths tickle the skin of her neck. A helpless smile played on Penelope's lips at that and Hotch cleared his throat, throwing Morgan a look that told him to quit that immediately.

"You see this hostage," she started pointing at a twentyish woman powdering her nose when all was quiet and before the unsubs entered than forwarded it quickly as she knew this seemed completely useless to them "when they all line up against the wall, with their arms held up, she held the mirror for mere seconds _but _coincidentallythe unsub's face…"she zoomed in until they could see a fuzzy reflexion in the mirror "is reflected in it" she rapidly enhanced the image "_voilà" _she finished with a victorious grin.

"Garcia, genius might be an exaggerated word in this situation, but in your case…" Hotch told her with a light smile before pulling out his cellphone "upload the picture to JJ" he ordered.

"On it" she answered quickly.

Hotch walked out of the office with his cell to his ear, asking JJ to set up a press conference.

Morgan straightened up hurriedly and hurled himself to the door, untrusting what he would do to Penelope if he stayed alone with her.

He heard her call him and froze in the doorway; he turned around slowly to find her two feet away from him, her heels making her as tall as he was.

"Sugar, you're leaving already?" she teased, regretting it shortly after as he quickly stepped back in and shut the door behind him before sweeping her around and slamming her against it.

His body instantly smashed into her and his hips pressed firmly against hers. Penelope felt his arms on either side of her body keeping her there while he panted in her ear and finally spoke "you-walking around like this just to torment me" he grumbled in a cracking tone.

She was thankful he couldn't see the smug slight smile that quickly disappeared as she uttered back "I don't know what you're talking about".

Her fake innocent look seemed to work as he pulled his face away ever so slightly to gaze at her through lidded, lustful eyes "you're driving me _insane_" he breathed in a silken whisper, sending a shiver through her frame before capturing her mouth with his and sweeping his tongue across her lips, savouring the taste of them. His fingers toyed with her curled hair and her faint moan that mingled with his hot breath prodded him into deepening the kiss further.

Just when she thought she would go mad with anticipation, his mouth detoured to kiss her chin after leaving her lips almost bruised. He trailed his lips lower to her neck and her head cooperatively rolled back, giving him full access while his hot moist lips placed long, burning kisses down her throat. He felt her throaty quiet laugh before his mouth stopped at the hollow and base of her throat, planting a fleeting peck over it.

She shivered when her bolero fell down and hung by her lower arms, Derek gently rested his palms against her bared shoulders, ceasing her shudder than shifted them down to hold her waist, he hummed lightly and continued his oral exploration of her exposed skin, nibbling at the flesh of her chest, his tongue and lips left no inch exposed unexplored before his mouth sough hers again.

He pulled away swiftly, panting again and backed up to stand two feet away. Her look of confusion quickly faded when she watched him hunker down

"Derek- what are you doing-don't do that" she bumbled, with seriousness out of all proportion to the situation.

Ignoring her protesting, Derek caught hold of her right leg, lifted it slightly and bended it before smoothly sliding off her shoe and inched his lips to her ankle. At the contact of his mouth against her flesh again, she felt herself weak-kneed and the higher his mouth travelled across her calf, the feebler she got. She stifled her moan and tried to yank her leg away but in vain as his hands pinned her leg in place whilst his mouth brushed against her knee.

The faintest of smiles touched her lips and she realized how positively her body was responding to his touches, her pleasurable breath escaped in a telling sound and she quickly bit her lip, suppressing any moan to be voiced but hopelessly giving up as Derek's left hand languidly slithered to the back of her thigh, provoking a moan to force itself out of her mouth. She felt his lips curve and she whimpered when they moved to her mid-thigh.

The sensation switched from pleasurable to unbearable and back again in the blink of an eye, which both of them couldn't stand. Penelope relished on his proceeded rough shallow breaths against her flesh that told her for just a split second of how much he'd lose it if this continued.

****

Outside, not far from the office where Garcia and Morgan were Hotch ended his phone conversation and was about to leave when he noticed Morgan was nowhere to be seen. As he glimpsed towards the surveillance room, he noticed the door was closed and that made him rush to it.

He turned the doorknob and at the sound of it Morgan leaped to his feet. Penelope swiftly donned back her bolero and quickly slipped her shoe back on. Hotch knew one of them was leaning against the door and forcefully pushed it open.

He did not need to ask as the flushed face of Garcia and the gloss that disappeared from her lips answered his wordless question. He shifted his stare to Morgan who appeared to be clearly sinking in a feeling he rather liked not to imagine.

"the car leaves in five minutes" he spoke addressing Morgan and throwing him a look of command to follow him outside and he did after sending a goodbye gaze to Penelope, walking out of the office and leaving her pulling in long shuddery breath before numbly making her way back to the chair and sitting down.

Hotch inhaled a long breath and turned to face an unashamed Morgan "all right-listen up," he started in a frank tone "I'm going to say this once, and one time only" his voice lowered slightly "if I see you tarry in that office_ one more time_, I swear-I'll make sure the two of you do not come across until this case _is over_. Got it?" he finished firmly.

Morgan bit back the sheepish grin that, as he feared, appeared on his face anyway and replied solemnly "ok boss…we're clear" before Hotch turned to leave, Derek could swear he saw a mere smile, barely apparent at all, curve the corners of his lips and knew then that Hotch camouflaged his gladness to see them finally together with an unwavering austere façade.

After spending two minutes in the bathroom drenching his bald head under the faucet to cool off, he exited the police department and hopped in the SUV where Hotch and Reid were already.

****

A while lapsed after the press conference and the team received a call from Magnolia hotel. After the interrogation of the concierge, they found out that the unsub stayed there for a few days and paid in cash but had left thirty six hours earlier.

The same day, another call was made to the police department informing them about an early transaction, five days before, which was automatically reported to the IRS. It equalled the sum of money that had been robbed from the banks.

The BAU team profiled the first criminal's behaviour and it told them he lived in the shadow of 'Liam Mason' –the second unsub- as they knew if they caught Mason, they'd catch the still anonymous unsub.

With the face of Mason all over the news, they were, well aware that it wouldn't be long before he walked out of his hiding place. As the afternoon dwindled into evening, the team gathered in a restaurant around a large table.

Sighing deeply, Penelope rested her elbow on the table, and looked down at the small left piece of lasagna that she couldn't finish. She looked at her side as she was seated between Emily and JJ. Prentiss was deep in conversation with Hotch and Rossi, mentioning her mother to them and a previous case. Shifting her head to her left she saw JJ mocking Reid, whom they had been treating as the baby genius tonight, forcing himself to swallow the, apparently bad, food he ordered.

The soft laughter of her husband as he watched Reid riveted her and her eyes quickly settled on him. He sat comfortably opposite her, still feasting on his hot soup. Her lips curved up at the delightful view of his indescribably gorgeous smile.

Derek's laughter faded and he brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth. At the sight of his smooth lips parting, Penelope's mouth reactively watered. She tore her gaze away from him and sipped from her red wine.

She heard Rossi addressing her, starting to talk about the unsubs; a conversation in which Derek threw his comment. His voice dragged a strange sensation from her, one of elation and yearning that she could not hold in.

After Rossi had turned his attention back to Emily's words, Penelope's eyes glued to Derek. A strong needy urge to disturb his stilled posture over came her and her well recognized, rising demoniac part strangely hankered to see him react to the ruthlessness she would inflict on him

She watched him intently; her mercy prematurely settling inside of her but her yearning for that awaited image took over as she slipped off a shoe to let her toes find the cuff of his pants and inch their way up his calf. That same second, Derek's head jerked up and met her gaze, his eyes already darkened "don't you dare" he half mouthed, half whispered making it only possible for her to hear. She tried to erase the impish smile from her face as her toes remained where they were.

Derek couldn't breathe out for a second and Penelope feasted her eyes on the look on his face. She wriggled her toes higher up his leg, trying not to laugh as he squirmed.

He stared at her in wordless plea, giving her a pained 'you're killing me' look, feeling every bit of control he had draining from him. Her response was plain indifference as she took another sip of her wine ignoring his silent struggle.

He blew out a long, slow breath which got the attention of Rossi that sat on his left. Aware that David was eyeing him with puzzlement and noticed his slightly shaking hands, he forced on a casual face and dipped his spoon into the soup than moved it to his mouth. He closed his eyes in exasperation as Penelope's foot worked up his thigh.

In the fraction of a second as he swallowed, her toes met his groin and he choked. Coughing, eyes watering, he swiftly reached for his glass of wine that was filled to the top and swigged all of it frantically in five seconds.

"Morgan, are you all right?" he heard Rossi ask and the question repeated by Penelope, who unbelievably managed to hold a worried expression, although in truth; restraining herself from laughing in hysteria was the hardest thing she had to endure yet surprisingly was capable of.

"What's the matter-is the soup too spicy?" he heard Spencer babble innocently.

Keeping his eyes low on his plate, he thoughtlessly spoke out in breathless voice "_too spicy_…_yeah_"

Thankfully for Penelope, all eyes of the people at the table were on Derek, not noticing the smirk that sneaked over her lips; her teeth clenched her lower lip swiftly covering her uncontrolled devilish smile_._ Her smile left her face as he pushed his chair back and stood up, excusing himself and limply hurling himself towards the man's bathroom.

Faking a hyper-worried expression she stood up "What are doing?" JJ hurried to ask

"I need to make sure he's okay" she uttered in perfect fake-innocence.

"But that's-" Reid started to protest but Penelope had already dashed after him.

*****

Finding herself slammed again, this time against a wall instead of a door, she let out her laugher finally as Derek spoke, trapping her forcefully between his body and the wall "Damn, woman-are you out of your mind!" he spat out before locking their lips in a wild, passionate kiss.

"hey-easy, _easy_" she stuttered laughingly between kisses when his hands moved eagerly down her body "Derek-stop" she commanded breaking the kiss "we don't want this," she started breathlessly than finished at his confused look "a quickie in the bathroom is just…not _us_"

Derek gazed at her adoringly for a moment and brought his fingers to her angelic face before placing a long tender kiss on her lips. He pulled away a minute later and walked to the sink. He turned the cold tap on and splashed water over his face, neck and head hurriedly attempting to cool off his sizzling flesh.

She watched him quietly, savouring her effect on him and continuously erasing the small smirk that kept playing over her lips. Straightening up and taking in a long breath Derek turned to look at her again. He stole one last kiss before they walked out of the bathroom and made their way back to the table.

*****

Hotch glimpsed the couple in the rear-view mirror of the SUV as he drove, witnessing their exchanged amorous glances than uttered calmly "Morgan, I thought I made myself clear this morning"

Reid, who sat in the passenger seat, knitted his brows in confusion at him. Hearing Garcia whispering to Derek the question 'how can he read us so easily' caused Hotch to answer "there are times when silence has the loudest voice"

"_Leroy Brownlow_" Reid quickly chipped in with a nod making all three of them laugh despite themselves.

*****

Sitting in the room with JJ and Emily distracted Penelope from thinking of Derek. Although their talk was about random subjects, the comfort it brought to her lightened the mood and made her relax.

Hours passed and the three women started discussing Penelope's wedding which seemed to thrill her, she couldn't deny that her busy schedule left her little time for herself but she counted on pulling strings to make things go faster with the preparations once they get back to Virginia .

Penelope left JJ and Emily chattering while she made her way to the bathroom to shower. She sighed allowing the hot water to wash over her body. She gently rubbed the soapy sponge around her neck and shoulders, instantly recalling the way Derek's lips had travelled over her skin. With a slight smile and a blush on her face; she resumed her task rubbing soap over the rest of her body bringing back more memories of his touch and his kisses.

While Penelope enjoyed her moment of relaxation, the soft laughter of JJ and Prentiss covered the sound of a knock at her door. Derek stood outside, impatient to set eyes on his wife while doing his best to hold from breaking through and ravaging her lips with a long goodnight kiss.

At the second knocking, JJ lazily stood up and answered it, not quite surprised to see Derek standing there. He looked at her with confusion and a questioning look "where is-" he started feebly before JJ cut him off "Penelope is under the shower"

Her words suddenly peeled his relaxed camouflage to reveal a face blazed with severe withdrawal symptoms.

"Oh-" he choked out, avoiding to face her "just tell her-I came to say goodnight" he added hurriedly and walked away swiftly, not giving JJ a chance to answer.

Shaking her head amusedly at Derek's reaction, she laughed quietly and closed the door again.

*****

As the minute to midnight ticked down Emily's phone rang and she answered it quickly. A grave expression setteled on her face and when she hung up she informed JJ and Penelope about the news Hotch had just given her.

"They found Mason, he's at the airport with the first unsub." She spoke quickly getting to her feet.

"Are they armed?" Penelope hastened to ask.

Emily nodded and hurried out of the room. JJ followed.

The minute after, Penelope received a text message from Morgan, telling her the same thing Emily had said and informing her that the team was heading to the airport that minute.

Two words were her answer 'be careful' as she sensed the danger her husband and the entire team could be in. Mason was about to go down but she knew that he would take out as many as he can.

****

As they jetted off back to Virginia Rossi couldn't help but laugh, amusedly at the couple sitting in front of him. Penelope's mixed emotion of anger and worry as she insisted on examining, once again, Derek's cut made David smile. She touched Derek's neck carefully and made sure it was nothing major.

"Tell me, does the word 'careful' mean anything to you?!" she snapped at him.

He laughed in response and spoke back "baby girl-it's just a scratch" he reassured her, ignoring the team members that watched them from the corner of their eyes though they pretended they weren't.

"You were lucky the bullet only grazed your neck…if you ever scare me like that again-" she pointed before he cut her off by pressing his lips on hers. He pulled away to find Penelope's face flushed than smiled reassuringly and erased her shyness.

The team dispersed at the sight of that, busy themselves with useless activities just to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

**A/N: kind of a long chapter huh? Well I hope you enjoyed it :D please say in a review and be the reason for me to continue. Thankies**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hiya! :D I'm back finally with the new chap which I hope you'll like :D sorry it took me that long to update. Enjoy your long treat**** :D**

**Just a little spoiler: Strauss will be in this chapter and I don't know the name of her son so I picked one randomly, also I chose to make him a teenager (I don't know if he's younger or older) anyway… **

**Warning : this chap is categorized ****NC17 ****but a romantic one :P lol**

_Chapter Seventeen: Lucky_

Penelope immersed herself in the soothing hot water and closed her eyes, she had been in the tub for almost an hour and a half now and her body had never been more at ease than at that moment.

She reposed there for a few minutes before her emptied mind started filling up with the thoughts of her loving husband that had run that bath for her. She smiled at his astonishing calm and relaxed behaviour since their return from Denver; she had anticipated a rough move from his part as she knew he would want to make her regret torturing him the way she had, yet he had surprised and pleased her with his romantic mood.

The more she thought of him the more her need to join him increased. He had told her he would be downstairs fixing dinner for her while she enjoyed her bath; another thing that made smile and hastily get out of the bath. She slipped on her bathrobe and slowly walked to the bathroom door. She opened it to find a single red rose on the floor with a note next to it. Her mouth opened slightly with surprise and a warm smile settled on her lips as she picked it up and the note that said _'follow the roses'_

She bit the right side of her bottom lip and walked across the room where she found another rose and picked it up, a few feet away was another and further out of the room was a third. She picked up all the roses, unconsciously forgetting that it led her to the sitting room. Her beam turned to an overwhelmed, warm expression as she looked at the sight in front of her…

The spacious room was bathed in a soft glow from the candles and the cracking fire, pools of light spilling onto the walls and floor comfortingly. Her eyes fell on the sheared beaver full fur blanket which lay in front of the fireplace. Over the blanket were two glasses and a bottle of wine, as well as a bottle opener. Dishes were already there, the food still deliciously hot.

She smiled gently at the soft music playing in the background than put down the red roses that were now a bouquet. She shifted her eyes to look at Derek who had just entered the sitting room, holding a lite chocolate mousse dessert. He crooked a smile at her than wordlessly sat the plate near the wine.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming down baby girl" he uttered with a husky voice that made a faint smile touch her lips. Her eyes started to glisten with tears and he knew then how much that gesture had touched her. She dashed towards him and kissed him deeply, thanking him without a word. He smiled against her lips, glad his efforts were rewarded.

"What's the occasion?" she asked sweetly when she pulled away.

He looked at her adoringly for a moment, caressing her cheek "you" he answered gently before kissing her tenderly.

*****

Their empty plates were sat aside; Penelope and Derek sat closely opposite each other, feeding each other spoonfuls of the chocolate mousse. She laughed sweetly when he eased another spoonful into her mouth; a morsel of chocolate fell over her exposed skin and she looked down at it. She turned her head to the napkin before she heard him utter "let me" the next second she felt Derek's tongue on her skin as he licked the chocolate off.

She laughed quietly and closed her eyes as his mouth started kissing her exposed skin. She smiled, unconsciously leaning back slowly until she laid flat on her back. She felt him panting against her flesh as his mouth crept lower and lower than stopped when she gasped his name.

He sat up slightly and straightened up his back, straddling her hips. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside, he let Penelope run her hand up his chest and saw the delight in her eyes.

She smirked as she turned her stare to the dessert sat near her and with a good scoop upon her finger she drew it to his abs. she propped up slightly to teasingly lick it up. She snaked up her hands to his belt while she sucked at his flesh. She grinned when his panting got brisk and he pushed her back to lay under him.

He crooked a smile and covered two fingers in chocolate and moved them back and forth across her lips. Her tongue darted out across her lower lip for a taste and he raised an eyebrow. She grinned back at him "did I say it was for you?" he uttered with a hint of amusement than slanted his mouth over hers; his lips and tongue ravaging her lips until all of the chocolate dessert was gone and her lips were left puffy and swollen.

Aware that he was untying the knot of her bathrobe; she stealthily and swiftly unfastened his belt and jeans. She pushed down his jeans and in frantic haste he shoved them off and his boxers before he slid her off her bathrobe.

The moment their bodies joined, Penelope recognized his raging lust that had just been awakened. She knew all his thoughts now went back to the three days back in Denver; when she had been luring him purposely, only to leave him rapacious and itching for her.

He clung to her, his body devouring hers wantonly and his lips never leaving hers, wresting every breath she inhaled and revelling on the cascade of pleasure she was providing him, one of which he was determined to soak up every last drop.

Penelope welcomed his fervour with the same intensity, feeling her deep moans fueling him on and the touch of her fingers burning his skin even more. Engrossed in their bundle of ecstasy; she wished it would never end as Derek released her lips for a short moment to gaze down at her, his eyes burning with amorous passion. His sharp breaths ended in her mouth as she breathed him in, treasuring every second that passed. Derek's muscles clenched, he entwined his fingers with hers and brought their hands up above their heads at his last strong shoves that shot a jolt of electricity through her entire body, and caused him to groan huskily into her mouth as madness overtook his mind.

*****

The fire still burnt hours later as empty plates were tossed at the fireside, an empty bottle and two wine-glasses carelessly lying on the hardwood floor. Away from the fireplace, the fur quilt was strewn over, a blind drunk and bare, Derek and Penelope to the chest. Propped up against the couch side, Derek kept a hand firmly around Penelope's waist while he held a half empty bottle of full-bodied red wine with the other, taking large gulps from it.

Sprawled between his legs with her back against his chest and her head thrown back against his shoulder, Penelope held her arm up slightly, moving her fingers gracefully as though trying hopelessly to catch something invisible to the eyes all the while laughing light-headedly. She let her arm drop to the fur quilt and shuddered, arching her back.

Derek looked at her through lidded hazy eyes while dragging the bottle from his mouth to hers. _'hmm…no'_ She whined, cocking her head to her side in a gesture of refusal.

His grip tightened around her and shoved the bottle in her mouth "you'll have some more" he slurred. In a wimpish effort, he forced her into swigging the rest of the wine.

She whimpered as she swallowed the last drops of the alcohol. Derek let the empty bottle roll down the blanket before he slid his hand under the fur quilt to glide his fingers across the side of her chest.

She felt his hot, slow and rough breath against her neck and let the back of her fingers wander across his broad shoulder. "If you weren't as drunk as I am…I would think… you're trying to take advantage of me" she stumbled over her words.

A lazy smirk ran across his face "you know I never needed the alcohol for that" he garbled.

She giggled drunkenly and slowly with dizziness turned in his arms to face him. Her drooping eyes looked right into his drugged, dimmed lidded ones. She blinked a bit as his face was swimming before her eyes and as hard as she tried she couldn't see him clearly.

"I'm sorry I teased you back in Denver" she grunted slowly, her face about three inches away from his. He breathed a word she didn't grasp than heard him reply in a hoarse voice "your teasing wasn't-what bugged me…having Hotch on my back did. He won't stop at nothing"

She weakly ran her fingers down his cheek and suggested in complete unconsciousness "If I hacked into his mind and changed his thoughts," he let out a lazy laughter after her words "would that make you happy?" she questioned in a low sedated voice.

"Everything you do makes me happy" he confessed groggily, the wine increasing its effect on him. The next minute, he felt her lips press hardly against his and he welcomingly opened his mouth to her.

Penelope moaned into his mouth as his tongue mingled with hers. She sat up slightly, pressing her lips harder against his mouth until he tilted his head back. Her soft hands cradled his face and she heard him groan huskily when she straddled him.

He slowly and stealthily started sliding down and bringing her down with him while she kept her focus on kissing him. Once disappeared completely under the blanket, he furtively flipped her under him and instantly guided himself inside her.

Penelope's fingers daringly ran over every inch of him. Her hands worshiped his body, stroking every part she could reach while his mouth attacked her lips, the skin of her neck and shoulders. The bit of consciousness he had still warned him that he was leaving marks and soft bruises on her skin and that she would fuss when she sees them in typical Penelope fashion yet, he didn't care but kissed and nipped at her flesh further.

For long passionate hours, the sitting room echoed only with their whispered sweet nothings between their heavy breathing, moans and groans until dawn came.

*****

Penelope blinked several times, trying to adapt her eyes to the sun rays that defeated her. Her mind fuzzy with sleep and woozy from all the alcohol she had consumed. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around blankly, one hand to her hair and the other holding the fur blanket firmly wrapped around her nude body.

She found her glasses two feet away from her and put them on before the smell of freshly brewed coffee got her attention. She smiled lazily at the breakfast tray on the glass table. The first thing she grabbed was the coffee, sipping from it and closing her eyes at the delicious taste. She almost melted in the blanket when Derek came in, wearing only his boxers, looking as fresh as a daisy. He smiled gorgeously at her and she quickly uttered "thank you" for the breakfast he had brought to her.

He sat down next her and pressed his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss. He smiled, feeding her a slice of mango before she sucked gently on his fingertips; that alone sufficed to slightly darken his eyes. Regretting her act Penelope shyly lowered her gaze and sipped more of her coffee ignoring the way he was devouring her with his eyes.

He took the coffee away from her to put it back on the tray "I was still drinking that!" she exclaimed in a low voice. His mouth curved into a sly smile as his eyes fixed her intimidatingly and her cheeks flushed "what?" she uttered shyly, smiling slightly while her eyes met his for a fraction of a second. He leaned in and brought his lips to her ear breathing the words _'good morning'_ to her.

A soft giggle escaped her as she knew where he was going with that, awaiting her usual reply and expecting her to put her words into action this time. He dragged his lips to her throat, causing her head to roll back and her eyes to close "won't you answer me sweetness?" he whispered against her skin.

"No 'cause we both know what would happen if I did" she whispered back shifting away from him to take back her cup of coffee. Derek sighed exasperatedly at her resistance than defeatedly gave up and sat quietly next to her.

Peeking at the clock, she recalled all the tasks she had to do for her wedding preparations and the phone calls she had to make. Derek's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he spoke "I'd like to take you to my family for you to meet this weekend …if that's okay with you"

"Of course" she answered happily than her smile slowly faded "you didn't tell them we're married" she added with a low disappointed voice.

"sweetheart, they're the reason I kept it secret" he answered instantly than added at her confused look "my mother had waited for the day I marry for years …I know she'd be disappointed to know I am already"

"You could have explained this to me before…you thought I wouldn't agree with you?"

He nodded slightly looking away from her. Penelope moved to sit on her knees two inches away from him and ran two fingers across his jaw line "baby, you know I would do anything for you and if going along with what you planed would make you and your family happy then…I accept with all my heart"

He smiled mischievously, looking up at her than uttered in a whisper "you would do anything for me?"

"I would" she whispered back.

"Then why won't you answer me" he breathed, inching her face down to his. His lips touched hers and in a quick movement she slipped away from him and stood up.

"I have to go get ready" she spoke her excuse and quickly went upstairs, leaving an annoyed and frustrated Derek behind.

*****

Lost in his jumbled thoughts, Aaron Hotchner stood looking out of his office window, not hearing the sound of heels clicking that became louder every second. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he whirled around.

"Chief Strauss" he uttered respectfully with a hint of confusion at why Strauss was at his office door that early. 'That can't be good' he thought waiting for her to speak.

"Agent Hotchner, can I have a moment…" her voice was incredibly low and a hint of vulnerability was almost heard in her voice.

"Certainly" he answered immediately making his way to his chair. She sat in front of him and inhaled a breath. "I have a case for you; a kidnapping of a teenage girl here in Virginia"

"Ma'am agent Jareau has already picked a case-" he started to protest calmly but she cut him off.

"Her parents are my neighbours and friends…I promised them I would put my best agents on this case to find their daughter _alive" _she proclaimed firmly "you once said you were good at your job. There is your chance to prove it for good" she added looking him in the eyes.

Of course, Hotch had proved his job skills so many times before but knew she purposely ignored those moments, focusing only on his mistakes, but if this would make him keep his position for good than he would obviously do what she asked of him "I'll gather the team" he spoke amenably.

*****

The interrogations started and the team progressed with the case fastly, Hotchner was in a mood because of Strauss's insistence on being present.

Rossi kept going through analysing the message the parents received from the abductor. The ransom was of five thousand dollars and expected to be dropped on the next day.

Questioning all of 'Aubrey Hanks' friends led them to a suspect list; coincidently two of the persons in it were parts of a gang that hadn't been seen since the last two days.

Hotch walked away from the rest of the team to answer his currently ringing cell phone "Garcia, you have anything?"

"Hotch, I think I know why boss lady is getting too much involved in your case"

"What do you mean?" he questioned calmly

"Well, I have the names of the rest of the people from that gang… Blake Grigson, Cooper Ballweg and…Julian Strauss"

As Hotch listened in silence to what Garcia added the look on his face turned to a blend of gravity, coldness and anger. Closing his cell phone he angrily walked to Strauss and muttered

"Can I have a word with you in private" she nodded and they both walked to an empty office.

Closing the door behind him he started furiously "you chose to follow us here because your _son_ is involved in this"

Silence filled the room as Strauss's face flushed with embarrassment and anger "it's not what you think" she replied coldly.

"Enlighten me" he retorted.

Sighing shakily she started "he came to me yesterday and told me about the gang you suspect…he doesn't know where they're keeping her or where they are, but they _forced _him to make the call to her house-they threatened his life-he had to do it-"

"We'll have to bring him in for questioning at least"

"No, you can't involve him in this. I told you everything he knew, I trust my son, and I know he would never hurt anyone"

Hotch started shaking his head in refusal before she offered tantalizingly "Agent Hotchner if you do me this favour, I will make sure your place as Unit Chief will never be at risk again" at those words Hotch snapped his head back to her "and the team members will never have to be transferred or replaced" she added convincingly.

Hotchner's hesitation was clear and Strauss had to make a last effort "I give you my word on that".

With much guilt and disagreement he nodded wordlessly and watched her walk out of the office. He stood in the door way for a second than turned to the team that watched him confusedly.

"Family meeting, now" he said to them and they all dashed to the office. Emily smiled at his choice of words.

"What the hell is going on Hotch?" Morgan started.

"Close that door, will you?" he ordered Reid and he shut it instantly clearing his throat.

"I need you to keep this information between us" Hotch started looking at them as they all stood in a wide circle. "Strauss's son is in a certain way involved in this case"

"What?" Prentiss questioned in disbelief and shock. Her expression equalled the rest of the team members except Hotch's.

"He hung around with the gang that abducted Hanks. He wasn't with them when they did but they press-ganged him into making the call for the ransom by threatening to kill him"

"Hotch; I don't get you, why are you protecting him?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"Yeah-I mean, this your one chance to revenge yourself on Strauss and instead you're making her a favour" JJ uttered rapidly crossing her arms over her chest.

Hotch went quiet rubbing in a flick movement the space below his nose with his head slightly lowered "she made an offer I couldn't refuse"

"What offer?" Rossi spoke.

"She'll assure that our team will stay together for the rest of our years at the BAU and my place as Unit Chief will never be in question again"

"No kidding!" Prentiss exclaimed with a side way smile.

Hotch nodded with a slight smile.

"That's great" Reid muttered nodding with a light smile.

"She won't get us transferred no matter what?" Morgan asked, crooking a smile.

"Yes" Hotch answered simply.

"Oh see, that's nice" Morgan said with a smirk pulling out his cell phone and backing away to the other side of the office.

"Oh boy" Hotch muttered in a breath when he heard Morgan speak "hey baby girl…" his voice faded and Hotch turned his attention to Rossi.

"So what-I'm stuck with all of you for the rest of my life" Rossi joked with a smile looking at all of them and Hotch laughed in response.

"You'll quit when you have enough of us" JJ answered amusingly with a small smirk.

"All right, back to work everyone" Hotch ordered and they all exited the office.

********

Hotch and Rossi stood talking in front of Hanks' property as the rest of the team entered the house "Dave I need you to talk to Julian Strauss. Tell him you're a friend of his Mother's, we need to know everything about this gang, every tiny detail could help"

Rossi took off and questioned the teenager privately, focusing on the abductors behaviour and mostly their past.

"Are you sure you have no idea where they're keeping her? No place they had shown to you, maybe a house you all went to before" Rossi asked hopefully.

"No… I didn't know they took her until they spoke about the ransom; it's all they told me. We never went anywhere together; we just used to hang out in the neighbourhood"

"Julian, anything you can remember will be crucial…none of you ever mentioned a secret place they had, to be alone?"

Julian mused on his words, thinking hard than spoke up in realization "Brian once said his older brother always left him his cabin key whenever he was on vacation…" he started slowly "Last week his brother told him he was going away for two of months. That cabin is three hours drive from here." He finished rapidly and agitatedly.

**********

Hotch watched Aubrey Hanks wrapped in the crushing hug of both her parents and Strauss standing two feet away. The parents thanked her and she smiled back at them.

Looking down at his watch in the darkness of the night he made his way to the SUV awaiting him with Morgan and Emily inside.

Rossi drove ahead with Reid and Hotch followed back to the BAU.

The elevator door opened and the team walked out. The BAU was completely empty, all lights turned off except for one.

Derek grinned when he saw Penelope sitting on his Desk and he made his way to her.

Hotch hurried to his office, willing to finish his paper work and have the beer he seriously needed. Rossi went to his office as well and locked himself in there, irritated by Reid's babbled endless questions during their drive back to the BAU.

Reid sat down on his chair, and turned on his table lamp, opening a new book and scanning the pages hurriedly, devouring and grasping each and every word.

Emily walked to her chair with a coffee in hand and said to Garcia and Morgan that were kissing heatedly "oh don't mind us…you just-" she waved her hand toward them with a disgusted look "keep grossing me out over there"

************

Rossi entered Hotch's office and sat facing him than threw a look down at Morgan and Garcia that were still kissing, their passion increasing "I thought you were going to take care of _that_" Rossi pointed out.

Hotch who had been writing for several minutes now dragged his stare to looked at them but for mere seconds only than looked down again "after the bargain I made with Strauss, they might as well make out in front of me-I wouldn't care" he mumbled carelessly.

"Oh they're on their way to that" Rossi retorted looking down at Derek as he dragged heated kisses down Penelope's throat to her shoulder which he bared. Hotch snapped his head up to see and quickly rose from his chair speaking simultaneously "I didn't mean it literally". He opened his door slightly and spoke loudly "hey!" all four of them looked up at him and his eyes fixed the couple "get a room!" he finished from the door way than closed his door.

Penelope laughed; still sitting on Derek's desk while he was tightly pressed against her "c'mere" she mumbled in a whisper inching Derek's face up to her, their lips locked in another sizzling kiss that got hotter every passing second.

Reid cleared his throat, trying not to hear the sound of lips locking and unlocking as well as the light moans and groans that Derek and Penelope were making. Unable to control his temper as his quickness at reading decreased he spat out in anger rapidly "will you please go elsewhere; I can't focus because of you"

Allowing himself to look up at them, his mouth dropped open and his brows knitted in shock and something else he didn't recognize. Penelope was leaned back, her head rolled back and her eyes closed while Derek's arms supported her; his mouth ravaging every inch if her exposed skin.

"Oh Reid…" she started in a whimper "this only gets to you 'cause it reminds you…" she let out a low moan at Derek's teasing tongue and finished "you need a girlfriend" Derek breathed a laugh against her skin and she smiled lightly, her eyes still closed.

Reid's mouth closed and he twitched his brows and cleared his throat, he lowered his eyes back on the book than cleared his throat again before his head snapped up to look up at Emily who seemed engrossed in her paper work.

"Hey Emily, how do you feel about art shows?" he babbled seriously.

Garcia laughed loudly at his reaction to her words. Emily giggled lifting her head slowly to look up at him, he knew then she hadn't missed what Penelope had said "are you asking _me_ out Reid"

"No-I mean-yes -did you know that art shows are the-" he stuttered before she got up from her chair to refill her coffee cup. Reid followed simultaneously babbling about all his knowledge of art.

*******

"So Hailey called you?" David questioned.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that she accepted to let me have Jack for the whole weekend" Hotch answered joyfully

"Strauss finally leaves you alone, your ex wife is showing some mercy…change your name to lucky" Rossi told him and Hotch laughed.

"Maybe I should" he muttered back.

Finally closing the file he stood up "you're up for a beer?"

"Yeah" David rose from the chair and they both walked out of Hotch's office.

"It's like I was talking to a wall" Hotch commented peeking a glance at Derek and Penelope who were in a worse position than before.

They walked down the stares and Hotch continued walking not bothering to add anything. Rossi stopped and spoke in a slightly loud voice "hey! Go home…seriously, now!" they obediently and silently walked to the elevator after Hotch and Rossi.

**A/N: ok, that last part was crazy lol but I enjoyed writing it, how did you like the whole chapter? **

**Dearest shippers your reviews are what fuel my inspiration so please comment and make my day :D thanks a million in advance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Hiya all! Million thanks for the readers and reviewers. :D Here is another chap for you, it took me time because it's long, enjoy your treat! **

**Oh**** I almost forgot, it is **_**in a way**_** rated T just in case you see it so.**

_Chapter Eighteen: __A weekend with Family_

Derek made his way up the stairs hurriedly after locking the trunk into which he had put Penelope's suitcase and his travel bag. Opening the door of the room, he smiled admiringly at his wife, standing in front of the full length mirror, looking more beautiful than ever in her double-breasted pink suit and sexy pinkish high heels, her golden soft curls left cascading around her face and shoulders. For a couple of minutes he did nothing but gawk at her with delight and great love.

As Derek stayed at the doorway, taking in her beauty, Penelope was dreading with the possibility that Derek's family might not accept her, that idea and the way she saw herself at that moment clouded her mind. A part of her was breaking down at the bitter fact, which she thought was true, that his family were expecting to see a model like person or someone who was worthy of Derek and not a plain geek who is different from all other women. Her throat went sore and she felt the tears pool her eyes. She let the fleeing sob out of her mouth and the dominant tears escape her lashes to cascade down her cheeks.

At the sight of that, Derek bolted to her, extremely alarmed. He turned her to him and she jerked her head away from him, not wanting him to see her pain. Holding her gently by the arms he uttered, "What's wrong baby?" he asked with anguish at her noticed pain.

Inhaling a shaky breath and taking control over her pain, she swallowed down the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. "Nothing" she answered flatly.

"Penelope…talk to me" he insisted, moving closer to her and sliding his hands up to cup her jaw.

"What if they don't like me-what if they're expecting a slender, attractive woman more worthy of you" she blurted out rapidly, turning to face him.

Derek let his arms drop and faced her with a now angered expression; he didn't know what was worse; the fact that she thought less of herself or her erroneous idea that his family might judge her by appearance.

"How can you say this Pen" he uttered with much anger and a hint of pain in his voice.

She looked at him with a tearful expression that melted his icy anger and left only the pain clear on his face "no woman is worthier of me than you are" he spoke firmly. He cupped her jaw again and spoke softly, love filling his voice "Have you any idea how beautiful you are to me?" she smiled slightly and felt his thumbs wipe away her tears.

"I look at you and my life makes complete sense. Every stare, every smile and touch makes my heart stop, captures my mind and enslaves my soul. I fall harder for you every day- it's leading me to obsession"

The corners of her lips curved at the poetic words, and she heard his breath catch in his throat. A feeling of awe possessed her as she realized how truly serious this wonderful man was.

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes exhaling deeply "woman, you make me whole…to me; you're God's most beautiful creation." She felt a tear fall down as the overwhelming feeling of love and adoration for him flowed through her.

His hands gently held hers and brought them to his lips. "These hands," he started and kissed them than spoke against them "have saved so many, and hurt so few." He lifted his head to look at her and pressed her hands to his chest. "Right here, in this moment, I hold _everything_ in my arms" a short silence followed as he gazed at her lovingly seeing the same reflection in her eyes. He crooked a smile at her than told her reassuringly "there isn't the slightest chance my family won't like someone as special as you"

Penelope threw her arms around him, tears still falling, however those were of happiness as she breathed with a smile "thank you"

"For what goddess?" he breathed back, stroking her hair.

"For making me happy" she answered, her voice full of emotions, being loved and taken care of by such a man whom she loved more than anything was bliss. The luckiness she felt at that moment elated her more as she held on to him tighter, afraid to ever let go.

"Back at you baby girl" he whispered back, kissing her hair while continuously stroking it.

Their mutual, indescribable love kept them locked in each other's embrace for another long moment before they released one another and exited the room.

*******

The door opened and Penelope could hear her heart beat more rapidly in her ears. She watched Fran Morgan smile cheerfully at both of them than pull her son in for a motherly loving hug than his sisters followed.

"And you must be Penelope" She smiled warmly and broadly at Penelope before hugging her too. Surprised but pleased Penelope hugged her back, smiling with relief

"At last, it's really nice to meet you!" Fran spoke joyously.

"It's really nice to meet you too Mrs. Morgan" Penelope answered shyly as Fran released her.

"Please call me Fran" she told her before they all walked inside the house.

Sarah and Desiree greeted her in much the same way their mother did, instantly making her feel she was part of the family.

Derek took their bags to the room they would be sleeping in and left her chattering with his family. Penelope shot him a blaming look for leaving her alone with them while they asked her questions she felt uncomfortable to answer. Doing her best to please, she knew her answers concerning Derek and her would be composed careful half-truths.

She was thankful they knew so much about her already for, Derek had talked about every member of the team before and about her most of all. Derek was soon back and sat with them. Each conversation led to another and the hours passed during which Penelope was most eased.

********

Dinner with the in-laws was enjoyable for Penelope as well as the moment when they told her about Derek's incident when he tried to help them once in the kitchen. Embarrassed by that memory, he tried to justify himself but in vain. Penelope gazed at him adoringly while Sarah brought up every good memory they had of their childhood. Fran kept smiling at their exchanged loving glances, elated that her son had the happiness he deserved.

Fran brought up the 'grand-children' talk, unable to hold herself now that her son was soon to be married. That word came out as a bombshell for Penelope as she mused on that for a minute, she couldn't deny that the thought of having a child frankly scared her and wasn't part of her plan. In that fraction of a second she was furious at Derek for never mentioning that his mother wanted grand-kids. She only smiled at her wordlessly, letting Derek do the talking for both of them.

Derek pleaded his mother to let it go in an amused voice, hedging his indecisive answer by masking it with a simple "maybe in the coming years". Fran, clearly unsatisfied by that answer pressed a little than decided to drop it when Derek threw her a begging look.

********

Silence governed the room as Derek walked out of the bathroom, no light was on but he could see quite clearly Penelope stripping off her pink suit and smiled at her set of underwear that matched her suit. His smile faded to be replaced with a dark look in his eyes. Right at that moment his longing for her hit him like a crushing wave. He realized he hadn't felt her body near his all day long and now his lips itched for the pressure of hers against them.

Unaware how his feet led him there, he was now kissing her energetically, moistening her lips and swelling them. Penelope trembled, intending desperately to break the endless kiss and pull away from his hot, half naked delicious body but he made it nearly impossible by pressing her groin firmly against his. His mouth started kissing down her neck, finally allowing her to speak.

She stopped him abruptly and spoke up her mind "we're at your mother's house!"

"So what?" he replied in a muffled voice, still kissing her neck.

She sighed irritably "I don't want them to hear or walk in on us" she started rapidly as he lifted his head and looked at her, she cut off his laugh by adding "besides, you carry on like this-you'll get me pregnant within the month!" Penelope was now more aware of that possibility and Fran's words acted as a reminder in her head.

"What about your pills?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I might have…missed a few" she mused.

Derek took advantage of her pensive state and nuzzled her neck than started nibbling at it and gently kissing it.

"That's it! Derek. To bed now… or you'll be sleeping on the couch" she snapped pushing him away.

He beefed with a long angry sigh and stood in hesitation "you would never do that to your Chocolate Adonis" he uttered amusingly.

"wanna bet?" she dared him with an amused smile.

"Fine" he huffed, defeated. He stripped off his jeans and kept his boxers on than punched his pillow into shape, behaving as a spoilt child he laid on his side of the bed, a scowl never leaving his face.

Penelope gazed him from behind, thankful for the darkness that veiled her lust-filled eyes. Slipping on her nightgown and ignoring the throbbing between her legs she slid under the quilt and laid on her side, with her back to him.

The heat that emerged out of his body struck her flesh and intensified her previous throbbing. She closed her eyes, resisting determinedly than heard him shift continuously in a slightly uncontrollable way and blowing shaky sighs. A helpless smug smirk played on her lips and she rolled slowly on her back "_come here_" she whispered to him, not missing his victorious smile as he quickly drew closer to her body.

She smiled and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. He half sighed, half groaned when his knee brushed up against her inner thigh and she inched her mouth away to put her finger over his lips in a silencing gesture than drifted it down to his chin. He captured her lips again, his hand hitching up her nightgown and gliding up her thigh. In a swift manner she pulled the covers over their heads hopefully thinking it would muffle his ragged breaths and her light moans.

*******

The quilt covered Derek's body to the waist as he lay on his chest asleep. The moment he awoke, he ran his arm over the side where he expected Penelope to be sleeping still but it was empty, he opened his eyes slowly and called her name but the room was dead quiet.

He slumberly made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower than donned some dark blue jeans and a t-shirt.

Finding only Sarah in the kitchen he spoke "where is everybody else?"

"Well, good morning to you too" she joked, handing him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Derek laughed quietly before she answered "they're gone shopping. Mom wanted to give Penelope a surprise gift by offering to buy her the wedding dress"

Derek was touched by their way of welcoming his wife and how nice his family were to her, seeing her as the special person he knew she was. He only nodded in response and drank his coffee silently. Sarah let him finish his cup of coffee than asked him to take her to the grocery store.

*******

Penelope twirled and preened in front of the full length mirror, wearing the wedding dress of her dreams, an elaborate cinderella ball gown that fit her perfectly and doubled her beauty, she was too happy to simply stand motionless yet a part of her was uneased by Fran's kindness and her daughters' but also extremely grateful. Her eyes watered at them treating her like a daughter and sister, recalling that Derek was right.

Fran was already fond of Penelope, especially for her sweetness, love for her son and niceness to everyone. Derek had told them everything about her before and meeting her in person only confirmed their positive thoughts of her. Penelope had protested for nearly an hour that morning on accepting Fran's gift, telling her it was too much but Fran won with her insistence.

For Desiree Penelope was mostly brilliant and had the softest voice Desiree had ever heard. An idea struck her, one she could plan and make it another surprise, only this time for her brother.

*******

Derek browsed not too far from his sister as she walked the aisles filling her cart with the regular items. She walked down the milk aisle than stopped, Derek now stood behind her, his hands in his pockets and thumbs out.

"Poor Penelope must be exasperated of cleaning up the mess at your house" she started, continuing the conversation they started on their way to the store.

"Don't blame that on me, I wanted to pay someone to clean up but she said no so…"

"She cooks for you too…" her words were more of a critic than a question.

"Yes and her cooking is much better than yours by the way" he spoke jokingly to annoy her. Sarah laughed, unbothered by his words.

"I sometimes fix dinner but not often" he mumbled with a shrug, anticipating her reaction. Like he had predicted Sarah chuckled mockingly.

"Thank God you made it out of the house in time, before it caught fire" she spoke between laughter.

"Very funny" he huffed.

Sarah placed the milk in the cart and started walking again "maybe I should have a talk with Penelope; she's _too_ good to you"

Derek held an impish smile than leant down to speak near Sarah's ear "_oh sis _you've no idea_,_" he started in a whisper "how_ good _she is_"_ he emphasized his last words with relish, instantly shocking Sarah.

"Derek!" she flared, her mouth slightly opened in shock and her body frozen in place, she hit him in the chest with more force than she intended to use. He only sniggered sheepishly and sent her an apologetic glance before they turned to the next aisle.

********

_Pub Trivia, Chicago. 8:30 p.m_

The Morgans sat at a table, finishing up their dinner and listening to the pop band playing. Desiree and Fran exchanged amused glances when the singer started talking about a special guest that would honour the audience with a song than gave the name of that person.

Penelope's eyes widened when she heard the man uttering her name. She looked at Derek with alarm suspecting him at first than he replied rapidly "don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this"

"Fran?" Penelope spoke as the band waited for her to come up.

"Actually it was mine" Desiree uttered shyly with a smile "you have a great voice, I'd love to hear you sing for Derek" she added and Fran assented. Sarah eyed her silently sipping her beer.

"Go on sweetness, let me hear you sing for me" Derek coaxed amusedly before she shot him a 'you're in trouble' glare.

Her heart thudded as the singer spoke her name again and she slowly and hesitatingly made her way onto the stage. The man whispered the name of the song Desiree had chosen for her, one which she thankfully knew too well and he went to the back leaving her standing alone with only a mike in her hand.

Penelope trembled ashamedly, her eyes scanning all the people waiting for her to start singing when the strumming and drumming started. She inhaled a deep breath, turning to the table where Derek and his family sat smiling gently at her.

She figured the only way she would able to start is to first close her eyes and pretend she was all alone with only Derek sitting there and watching her. She started singing; her voice sweet, low and incredibly soft which Derek delighted on. They all listened to the lyrics, sang with much love and a hint of shyness in her slightly shaking voice.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
_

_  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

Sarah turned to her brother whose eyes were fixed on his wife, a barely apparent smile curving his lips and his eyes blazing with adoration. Desiree and her mother exchanged looks again, smiling at their proven point.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
_

Her eyes opened slowly and fixed on Derek, timidly smiling at him, still singing; her voice silky and hearty. He blinked softly at her, letting an intimate look appear in his gaze._  
_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
_

Penelope was now completely at ease, her voice steady and not as it had been initially, her eyes never shifting from Derek whose ears bathed in her angelic voice. _  
_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you__  
_

Her eyes closed again, her tone intensified with emotions. Everyone in the pub now was engrossed and delighting on the song.

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
__Emotions keep spinning out_

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

She turned to Derek this time, singing just for him aware that the crowds of people noticed. Derek locked eyes with her, a smile playing on his lips as she continued.

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
__  
I'm fallin' for you_

Oh I'm fallin' for you...

The song ended and Penelope got the standard applause, some whooped and whistled as it grew into a burst of thunder so loud, she thought it might never stop. Penelope laughed lightly and smiled than bowed and left the stage, Derek was dashing toward her and she halted in front of him before his hands cradled her face and his mouth captured her lips in a sweet, tender short kiss that made her blush. She smiled at him wordlessly and heard him speak "I love you too" a hint of amusement in his voice at the lyrics of the song.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed every bit of it**** dearies :D **

**The Song is called "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat. I wrote the part of Penelope singing as a ****present for my friend Sandra; I hope you like it san! :D**

**To all of you dear shippers, great thanks for reading and please give some love again. University started and I really need your support guys… to make me write again soon at each moment of my free time. Thank you all, you rock! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is your chapter 19, stuff yourself :D**

**p.s thanks so much for the reviews**

_Chapter Nineteen__: Wedding Day _

The guests rose from their chairs, after Emily and JJ walked down the aisle one at a time wearing their velvet red bridesmaid dresses. Derek stood at the alter waiting; his heart unexpectedly fluttered with anticipation.

Penelope took the held out arm of David Rossi who had volunteered to walk her down the aisle. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, trying to hide the bit of nervousness she felt. Her pulse raced as the music started. she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled than stepped out.

All Derek's attention fell on her as he stared in a mixture of adoration and amazement at Penelope, looking heavenly ravishing. His gaze glued on her and noticed a tinge of pink spreading across her face as she smiled brightly.

Although they were already married, it was only at that moment that the vision of their promising happy future together revealed itself to Penelope. She gazed back at him, all her love shining in her eyes.

She tried not to gawp at him; he was literally taking her breath away, looking more handsome than ever in his velvet satin wedding suit. She defeatedly let her held back expression spread over her face as a smile curved his lips when he read the look in her eyes.

She finally stood in front of Derek and Rossi gently released her, smiling at both of them. He took his seat next to the rest of their friends before the priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the love between two people. We are here to watch them pledging their love for each other and to join with them in celebrating the happiness of sharing that love. God blesses all who love, and God will bless Derek and Penelope today as they exchange their vows."

As Derek and Penelope stood together, their hands joined and their gazes locked, they both had difficulty paying attention to anything or anyone else but each other. All their friends and family sat in silence, witnessing the union of two people that belonged together and were finally achieving what they merited.

Fran's eyes were glittering with happy tears and Sarah was holding her hand during the ceremony, Desiree had a beam on her face, not missing any minute of that moment. Hotch let his smile settle on his face, one that all of the team had missed to see and Rossi sat next to Reid whose mind was recording every second of the ceremony.

The priest turned to Penelope and she smiled, instantly finding her voice "In the presence of our families & friends, I take you, Derek Morgan, as my life mate..." She looked deep in his eyes as she continued. "I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give to you my protection, my commitment, my loyalty, my heart, my soul and my body. Your life, happiness & wellbeing will be treasured and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate; mine for all eternity and always in my care."

Derek's heart throbbed furiously at the intensification of her tone, every word piercing right through him and making his heart's confession show itself on his visage

"In the presence of our families & friends, I take you, Penelope Garcia, as my life mate." He held her hand a little tighter. "I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give to you my protection, my commitment, my loyalty, my heart, my soul and my body." Her eyes shook as she heard his words. He smiled looking only at her as he continued in a firm tone. "Your life, happiness & wellbeing will be treasured and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate; mine for all eternity and always in my care."

Their rings exchanged and their vows spoken, they stood for a couple of seconds in silence. Tears glistened Penelope's eyes, her happiness crystal clear to everyone else.

"May God bless Derek and Penelope. May they have happiness now and for all eternity." The Priest smiled at the two of them. "May they find a world of love with each other, and the happiness of an everlasting love. Now let us all congratulate the joyful couple." He turned to Derek with a smile "You may kiss the bride."

Derek gave Penelope a smile before leaning in to kiss her. She felt his warm breath on her face and she glanced at him through half-closed eyes before she closed them. She wanted to remember this moment. His lips met hers in a soft kiss that ran deeper when she opened her mouth to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him as the kiss went on for several moments. Applause erupted throughout the room and Penelope could hear people cheering. Finally he pulled away, simply keeping her close to him.

She linked her arm through his held out arm and they both walked down the aisle. Derek pressed his lips to her forehead in a loving kiss closing his eyes for a moment, treasuring those most important events of his life.

********

The guests watched from the sideline the couple have their wedding first dance. Derek delighted on their proximity and kept her pressed to him, his face half buried in her hair, inhaling its sweet scent and noticing the way the sunlight caught her hair as they danced under the sunny skies of the outdoor reception.

He inched away slowly to look down at her, she gazed at him lovingly with a slight smile before he uttered tenderly "did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he brought his lips to her ear and she shivered at his hot breath and lustful tone as he added "you look so stunning baby girl".

Her cheeks reddened and felt his grip tighten around her, pressing her harder against him. A smile kept playing on her lips as she held on to him, relaxing completely in his arms.

Derek kept a few inches between them, gazing down at her and simultaneously saying "you know that you are my sunshine sweetness?" a shy smile curved her lips as her eyes met his "and my sexy, brilliant goddess" he continued before she shifted her gaze, her cheeks flushing severely "stop" she coaxed in a barely audible shy voice, turning her head slightly to the side.

"Look at that blush …" he started with an amused crooked smile "why are you blushing?" he questioned quietly making her cheeks redden more. He gasped out a laugh and placed his chin on her head.

*********

As their small wedding reception went on, the couple were separated by their friends and colleagues. Penelope preferred to stay with Derek's family and JJ while Derek stood a few meters away with Hotch, Rossi and two other men Penelope barely knew.

About fifty guests animated the reception and the team was spread, each of them deep in a joyful conversation with people they usually never talk to at work.

Reid milled with Emily around the buffet tables, his hands in his pants' pockets while he watched her piling her plate with food she would probably not finish. He cleared his throat and started rapidly and nervously "you really uh...look elegant today"

"Reid, don't bother, I already told you, I'm never going out with you" she informed him, scooping more of the food and filling her plate further.

"You know, I've been taking dancing classes and it's-" he started again and she put down her plate angrily than turned to him cutting him off instantly.

"you know what-" she started than cupped his face and kissed him forcefully for a couple of minutes than pulled away, facing a frozen and stunned Spencer "there! You can't say I didn't give you what you wanted now, if you ever hassle me again I will slap you silly!" she finished and walked away from him.

Reid shook his head slightly when he heard Penelope calling him. He turned around to see her standing near him. She handed him a small piece of folded paper and whispered "give this to Derek, do it stealthily and _don't you dare_ read it"

He nodded after a second and walked to where Derek stood. On his way, with his back to Penelope he unfolded the paper in a trice, scanning the words in a single second than folded it again.

He slid it in Derek's hand secretly and mumbled to him that it was from Penelope than took off. Derek excused himself and stepped to a quiet corner to unfold it. He chuckled quietly at the words…

_How can a man be so DAMN GORGEOUS like a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder…?_

_Rendez-vous au salon mon cher…_

He lifted his eyes to find her eyes devouring him before she walked inside the house. He hesitated to follow her for a second but than slyly hurried after her.

Penelope played with her hands nervously, awaiting him impatiently. She smiled when he walked in. she was struck as he approached her, swaggering his strong physique. She drank in the sight of his attractiveness. Even the words dreamboat, Adonis, vision and eyeful weren't strong words enough to Penelope to describe how he looked then, all she saw was an Apollo god walking the earth towards her; pompous, eminence and foxy as a sex symbol.

He halted in front of her, towering her and looking down at her, she gazed longingly at his perfect beaut features, her voice lost and her eyes hypnotized she stood on her toes and made the first move to kiss his turn-on lips but he pulled his face away "Nu-uh, none of that" he ordered firmly with a husky voice that only made her inside melt down.

Ignoring his words she glided her hands to undo the first button of his shirt but he stopped her midway, griping both of her wrists "_behave_" he commanded unwaveringly.

Penelope pouted and surprisingly found her voice again "give me back my paper, I shouldn't have asked you to come" her throat went sore and the tears started fighting their way up her eyes, she cursed herself for being so sensitive to his fake-cold indifference. Derek's expression softened when he saw the barely apparent tears in her eyes which she quickly ordered back to their source.

He damned himself inside for affecting her that much with his teasing than comfortingly told her "see that's not true," he brought his lips to her ear and breathed out "I know you'd never regret being alone with me" his voice was huskier and almost made her whimper desperately.

He pressed his smooth cool pair of lips against her ear and she shivered in response. His velvet soft lips teasingly grazed down the flesh below her ear and parted against the skin of her neck than sucked at it ever so lightly. A long quiet sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes.

She felt his strong arm creep slowly around her waist and the tip of his tongue touch her flesh causing her knees to weaken. She unconsciously gave in to her wobbly knees and Derek's quick reflex of keeping her up on her feet brought back her attention. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and looked down at her with alarm as she forced her energy back to her. "You all right?" he asked in a deep whisper.

She nodded slowly biting her lip than pressed her mouth to his in a tender kiss, she moaned lightly relishing the feeling of his seductive lips, and nibbled and sucked lightly at them for several seconds before his mouth parted hers and slid his tongue gently over hers. She moaned deep in her throat and he deepened the kiss instantly with fierce passion. She exhaled a laugh despite herself noting that her moans always seemed to arouse him. He pressed her to him and sighed shakily into her mouth, his need for her excruciating him.

********

Hotch stood alone watching the MC starting to ask the guests to gather around the wedding cake. Emily walked with Rossi towards him and the three of them stood in a horizontal line watching the guests beginning to look around for the newlyweds.

"Where is Derek?" David asked, not shifting his eyes from the crowd.

"He said he had something to do" Hotch answered quietly

"_Someone _you mean" Emily mumbled in an amused tone. She felt a sudden slap in the back of her head from Rossi "ouch! What-Penelope is not around either" she retorted stroking the back of her head in pain.

"Watch your language" Rossi answered firmly.

********

Reid walked into the quiet house and was about to hurl to the bathroom before the curiosity of what he had read earlier drew him to walk towards the living room. He peeked inside and just like the first time he saw them kissing heatedly, the same expression settled over his face.

He gawked at their slow voluptuous caresses and the way Derek was ravaging the skin of Penelope's neck. Her head was rolled back and her eyes closed but somehow knew Spencer was there.

"See anything you like Reid?" she asked amusedly in a shaky voice.

"Enjoying the view prettyboy?" Derek's words came out, half muffled as his lips were still against Penelope's neck.

"Wha-no- I just need to use the-never mind" he babbled embarrassedly before he uttered his excuse "everyone is waiting for you to cut the cake"

"I have my cake right here" Derek replied huskily causing Penelope to laugh at his words.

Reid awkwardly made his way to the bathroom and came back out about three minutes later. He stood in alarm when he saw them both standing at the door, fixing him with straight faces.

Derek threw a casual arm around Reid's shoulders and started "Reid, if you say one word of what you saw in here," Derek quickly wrapped his arm around Reid's neck and squeezed it "I will break your little neck, feel me?"

Reid gulped and looked at Penelope for help but she only shook her head and poked his chest "you heard him" she chipped in.

He gulped again and nodded rapidly "I won't tell" he answered looking at both of them and Derek dropped his arm, patting Spencer's cheek as though he was facing a child.

"Good" Derek spoke amusedly.

The three of them walked out of the house and joined the smiling guests. A wedding cake knife was handed to the bride and groom and they all watched them cut the first piece together. Derek placed his hand over Penelope's and they cut the slice together as the wedding photographer cued them on where to stand for the pictures while cutting the cake and sharing the first slice by feeding it to each other.

Derek let Penelope cut pieces for his family than to the rest of their friends. The catering staff served all the other guests while the couple made their way to Desiree and Reid who stood together talking cheerfully.

Derek took away the glass of champagne from Reid and with fake-anger addressed one of the waiters "hey, who gave him this? I told you to only give him milk" Penelope laughed quietly and secretly than saw Desiree choke back her laughter before turning to leave.

Penelope and Derek both rested one hand on Reid's shoulders and smiled amusedly at his shocked offended expression. He jerked away from them when he found his voice again "I'm really sick of having you humiliating me and treating me like a kid" he uttered rapidly and furiously.

Derek tried to hide his amused smirk as he tried to calm him down "chill out man, we're just having a joke with you"

"Well I'm through with that" he retorted furiously.

Penelope let her amused smile appear and he glared at her angrily. She quickly suppressed it before Derek added with a hint of amusement "okay…all right, from now on we'll treat you like a man" he wrapped his arm around Penelope and spoke looking down at her "right baby girl?"

"Absolutely" she answered reassuringly, fighting the laughter that overtook her.

"Fair enough?" Derek questioned and Reid nodded numbly than turned to walk away.

They both burst into laughter and watched him take another glass of champagne. Derek shifted to stand behind Penelope and wrapped his arms around her, looking at his mother laughing heartily with other guests. He smiled slightly and Penelope looked up at him "you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," he started, still staring in his mother's direction "I just realize…I haven't seen her this happy in more than twenty years" he finished and felt Penelope bring his arms tighter around herself.

She smiled warmly and mumbled quietly "my parents would have been thrilled too if…" her voice faded and she closed her eyes when she felt Derek's lips against her temple.

"You know they're with you…in spirit" he spoke soothingly and she smiled warmly again "I know" she whispered back and turned in his arms "you still don't wanna tell me where we're spending our honeymoon?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I told you already it's a surprise" he spoke with a small smile.

"It better be worth waiting for" she replied inching her face up to his.

"Trust me princess, it is" he whispered huskily before locking his lips with her in a slow tender kiss.

**A/N: so that's it for now,:D I ****did all my homework during the week so that I could write this during the weekend, I hope you enjoyed it :D if so, please do tell dearies**

**Who opts for a honeymoon? Shippers I need all of you to vote please cuz that would be a treat just for you. If you don't want any I'll move on directly to what happens after it. uny classes are eating me up alive and I try to update soon every time, I need your support dear fans, don't give up on me, thanks a million and I'll hopefully be back soon with more . **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Man! This honeymoon is gonna be looong and I don't mean this chapter**** only, you'll see that it's only about four days of it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you rock :D**

**Oh and this is one **_**big **_**rated **_**T romantic**_** chapter, stuff your face :D**

_Chapter Twenty: Honeymoon__ Part 1 _

Penelope's high heels clicked against the marble floor as Derek hastened her to walk faster by dragging her with him through the airport entrance; holding her hand firmly in his. She half walked, half ran trying to catch up with him. She couldn't help letting her laughter escape her mouth at Derek's enthusiasm. She recalled the moment the reception ended; at the instant he rushed her to their room to change than drove crazily to the airport.

Now she was boarding on a plane to Ontario and the realization of where he was taking her suddenly hit her. She kept her surprise hidden while he kept a firm grip on her hand. The silence of his she knew too well was sending tremors and nervousness through her again as she tried not to imagine the four weeks she'll be spending entirely alone with a wild, passionate Derek Morgan.

*********

Penelope smiled broadly with unhidden astonishment at the SUV awaiting them, a man handed Derek the keys and took off "you really planned it all ahead, didn't you?" she asked rapidly before he opened the door for her. She saw a sneaky smile form on his lips but said nothing in response.

He hopped in, started the car and pumped the accelerator. He pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway. Although Penelope could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard she knew he was staring ahead, squirming slightly. She brought her fingers to his face and stroked the right side of his jaw with the back of her two fingers. He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause. Her mouth opened slightly while she laughed quietly "are you okay?" she whispered impishly.

He turned his head slightly against her fingers and kissed them "sure I am" he replied hoarsely, simultaneously pressing the accelerator pedal. She glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything beside the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. They weren't in town anymore. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly. She gulped when she noticed the speedometer- he was going a 120 mph- she bit her lip, thanking her instincts that told her to trust him.

Her heart palpitated uncontrollably when she felt the car slow down than stop in front of the summer house, where she had spent the two most memorable days of her life.

Feeling her heart sink like the first time she kept still, a mixture of fervour, hanker, fear and uncertainty jolting through her body.

Initially, Derek's surprise tempted her and even elated her but the fear of losing herself into that realized fantasy or getting used to it kept her quiet.

Derek eyed her with alarm and hesitation while she sat pensively "you don't like my surprise" his words were tight and controlled yet, with a hint of disappointment.

Penelope turned to look at him, all her love appearing in her eyes. A beam spread over her face as the solidity of her positive feelings crushed down her powerless fear and she crushed her lips to his mouth "I love it" she mumbled between kisses. His burning lips and tongue hungrily devoured her mouth for a nearly endless moment before he broke their kiss, quickly getting out of the car as she did.

***********

The sun shone softly in the splendid morning. Skies pure, birds sang sweetly in the silhouetted and full-leaved trees. The sun gazing down on the comfy cottage and letting its rays come beaming down right into one of the dark rooms.

Thrown into the corner were their empty suitcases, in the room where silence governed except for the distinctive panting and muffled moans that got louder with every passing second. The heavy blanket shrouded their joined and entwined bodies that had been buried under it for countless hours since their first night there.

If it weren't for the warmth of the sunlight that reminded Penelope of the passing time, she would have lost track of it. The mere consciousness that kept her awake was pointing out it was the second morning spent in that isolated house under her changeless steaming and lustful husband, as hard as she tried to slip away from him in the previous hours for breath or a bit of rest she found herself incapable of escaping his firm grip. His intensified convincing, romantic words whispered in her ear also helped to crush down her hopeless will power.

He groaned deliriously into her mouth and silenced her moans at his last movements that enclosed her in velvet darkness and left her quivering delightfully under him, she felt her body give in desperately to the extreme fatigue she could no more fight down as the breath left her body in a rush. She gently and remotely pushed Derek to lie next to her and swiftly pulled the covers off their faces and shoulders before he could protest than sat up for air.

Derek blinked his eyes to adapt them to the sunlight than sat up slightly, trailing kisses up her back than moved to her neck before she stopped him "Derek- Derek- Derek…"she started rapidly and he lifted his head, bringing his face near hers. "Just—give it a rest for a while, okay?" she breathed out weakly propping herself against two pillows.

After two day in bed that should have _killed_ him in a way he hadn't tried all his lifetime, he was even prone to experience it all over again. "_wha-_" he choked out between heavy breathing "you want to stop?" he questioned with offence. The look in his sedated, dark circled eyes didn't alarm her the least but only made her smile smugly inside and feel his hankering slightly contaminating her body. She cupped his cheek "for a while…yeah" she answered in a whisper.

She bit her lip at his thoughtful, hesitating look all the while her stomach rumbling and aching from famine. He crushed his lips to hers "okay…" he breathed against her lips, clenching his body in desperate self-control than reluctantly pulled away and jumped out of the bed. She cursed her renewed thirst for him as she watched him walk in the nude to the bathroom.

She shook her head slightly and drank from the glass of water on the bed side table. Sighing heavily she threw her head back against the pillow and rested for a couple of minutes before making her way to the bathroom. She glanced Derek's murky naked form through the shower door than quickly tore her gaze away and faced the mirror. Her mouth dropped half open in shock at her moist straight to wavy hair, the circles under her eyes same as her husband's and the visible kiss marks on her shoulder and collarbone.

Her face flushed when she heard the glass shower door slide open, she watched his reflection as he crept towards her from behind. She swivelled round and glared angrily at him "what is this?!" she questioned furiously pointing at the marks on her skin.

Derek gasped out a laugh and smirked slightly than licked his lips before moving his fingers to touch the spot she pointed at. She slapped his hand and he sighed amusedly "what about the scratches you left on _my_ back and shoulders." He complained than smirked broadly at her reddened face. She playfully swatted his chest and he gripped her hand in a quick reflex, pressing it against his flesh than glided it slowly down to his abdomen relishing her darkening look and shaky breaths as he came closer to her, keeping only a few inches between them and lowering her hand to his abs.

His sudden heated kiss caught her by surprise before she pulled away with resistance and uttered "I need to shower" quickly hurling to the shower, she slid the door close before her body could overrule her mind.

As usual, the shower was blissfully relaxing but not for too long as the hunger for food came back to Penelope. Imagining a nice hot dish for both Derek and herself she hurriedly got out of the shower and donned her bathrobe. She walked out of the bathroom aiming to head instantly to the kitchen before catching sight of Derek who was currently propped up with a hand behind his head against the wooden headboard, his body bent at the waist, one leg straight and the other's knee slightly up. His eyes glued on the TV screen while her eyes drank in the posture of his sculpted drop-dead gorgeous physique and features. She stepped up to the edge of the bed than joined him.

"Look who's come round" he teased with a grin. She smiled and moved forward, rubbing her body against his. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. She leaned in and slowly, tenderly, trailed kisses up his throat, moving along his jaw and uttered against it "what tells you I've come round" she pulled two inches away and looked into his lustful lidded eyes. He parted and licked his lips; his half closed eyes fixed on her mouth before she pressed it to his and parted his lips erotically, gliding her tongue teasingly over his. He kissed her back hesitatingly; fearful that she would turn him on and leave him aroused and panting.

"You're too _hot_ for your own good, you know that?" she murmured desiringly. He devoured her eagerly speaking in between kisses "you make me" he replied winningly, punning her words. She felt him harden against her and she moaned in response from deep within her core. Derek couldn't take it; her moaning like that in his mouth forced him to abandon reason. In one fluid motion, he lowered his fingers to the knot of her bathrobe and undid it. She gasped and lifted herself off of him, bracing herself with her arms on each side of him "_don't_ even think about it" she warned seriously with a hint of smug in her tone. He closed his eyes; cursing came out of his mouth as his body shuddered helplessly under her. "Why do you torture me?" he questioned, real anger filling his voice.

"Baby, this is not even a portion of torture" her tone and expression amused, she added "I'm _gonna go_ and fix something to eat, you-" she pecked his lips and continued "are going to cool off your burning body of mine than come to feed your face."

"Baby girl, I'll skin you alive…it's only a matter of time" he answered with a barely apparent amused smile. She giggled slightly and got off the bed, re-ting the knot of her bathrobe's belt and raised an eyebrow "I'd like to see you try, hot stuff" she dared him and saw him swiftly coming after her. She giggled and quickly fled out of the room, fearing he would chase her.

**********

Penelope turned on the radio in the kitchen and took out the needed utensils. Finding only some vegetables she made a mental note of going down town with Derek to the grocery store.

She hummed and sang happily with the familiar song playing on the radio while chopping the ripe tomatoes, onion, and cilantro. She didn't notice Derek coming towards the kitchen door as she took her time to finely chop the green chiles. She put the ingredients in a serving dish and mixed them well. Her head snapped up when she heard Derek's amused chuckle at her cheerful singing.

She froze at his nude towering sculpted body; his breath-taking smile dazzled her and raised the pulse of both her heart and desire. She gulped as he approached her, walking like a model, his heavily muscled frame still damp from the shower. She put the dish just in time before he jerked her forward to him and kissed her passionately. She responded with a fever of excitement, her hands ardently travelling over his body. She sighed into his mouth as she revelled in stroking amorously every part of him. He arched her backward, exposing her skin as his head dipped to kiss her throat and mercilessly the base of her rib cage. "Oh Derek, go put something on…" she voiced shakily between heavy breathing.

"I can still play nice princess" he reassured her. Her eyes closed at the blissful kisses he was trailing over her throat again "I trust that," she breathed out with a moan before she heard him ask "then what are you afraid of?"

"Myself" she breathed and felt him pull away slightly. Derek watched her darkened eyes and damned the animalistic part inside him advising to exploit her vulnerability and take her on the spot, tantalizing hot made-up images into his mind. The small part of his brain that was still working made him nod quickly and head back to the room, not to the closet but directly to the shower again.

Penelope stood there shivering slightly before heading to the sink, washing her hands, face and drank a glass of water to be able to carry on her cooking task. She added two teaspoons of salt and two of lemon juice in the dish than mixed everything again before tasting and adjusting the spice and flavor.

Once her salsa's preparation done and heated up, she sliced peeled potatoes into chips shapes and fried them before she arranged the table with serving plates offering avocado cut into slices and sliced white fresh cheese.

Derek came in and she smiled at him, he was fully dressed and held a hungry expression for food and something she preferred to ignore. He came near her, his hands buried in his jeans' pockets "want any help?" he questioned and she bit the side of her lip, thinking for a second "you could make the Strawberry-Orange salad" she suggested and he nodded agreeably.

*********

Derek kept Penelope's hand against his lips kissing it gently and in a continuous manner. Their stomachs full, they started feeling the tiredness of two sleepless nights crush down on them.

Derek smiled at the quiet love song playing on the radio and asked Penelope for a dance. As they danced, flashes of the moment he asked her to marry him came back to him. He held her tightly in his arms at the memory of the night Dylans shot her and what the fear of losing her did to him. The remembrance of that brought an awful pain to his chest and he hugged her tighter, closing his eyes.

Memories of her life without him came back to her and she hugged him back with much the same force while tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed out affectionately "I love you- _so much_…my heart can barely take it" Derek pulled away slightly looking deep into her eyes. He knew she was treasuring every second of their time together and needed all of his affection. His thumbs wiped away her tears with a small smile than pressed his forehead to hers "and I worship you, goddess" he whispered in a love-filled tone. He pulled away an inch and added "I live and breathe for you" her lips curved into a warm smile when he brought her hand to his beating heart and murmured tenderly in her ear "this heart beats only for you".

Penelope's mouth shaped imperceptibly to an _o_ and her eyebrows knitted slightly in a deeply touched and overwhelmed expression. She cupped his cheek gently, love and adoration shining in her eyes as her heart melted at his romantic words. Derek closed his eyes as she kissed him gently, in a minute of uncontrolled physical reaction he realized the wild beast in him took over and kissed her wantonly and starvingly before he calmed himself and slowed down.

Penelope looked at him through lidded eyes, caused by tiredness and not by lust like his. She fought down her lassitude and smiled happily at him taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

Derek stood shuddering slightly before her, trying his best not to rush it and go slow with his wife whose fragile emotions and expression served him to imprison his wildness for now. He removed his shirt and jeans before she could even notice as he explored her mouth with his. He undid the knot of her bathrobe belt and slid the bathrobe off of her than pulled away, letting his gaze trail down her body. Penelope blushed at the amorous longing in his eyes. His gaze quickly filled with sadness and a glimpse of guilt when he ran his fingers over her two scars. She cupped his cheek "hey…" she breathed softly, coaxing him to look at her "it wasn't-" she started and he cut her off "yeah…I know" he was certain that she could still read the remaining bit of guilt. She hesitatingly kissed him, aiming to distract his mind from his remorse thoughts and smiled broadly when she felt him react with fervid passion. The next minute she was under his skin, blanket covering him to the shoulders as he moved ever so gently inside her, his body shuddering, unwilling to cooperate with his mind. His groans escaped him and his movements paced. Locking his lips with hers he half muffled her deep moans that always drove him mad. He slowed and so did his kisses before inching his face away and gazing lovingly into her eyes while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Tell me a story" she demanded sweetly with a smile. He stared at her with a questioning look and she added "a prince/princess story" he chuckled at her adorable expecting look.

"Uh…baby girl I'm no storyteller" he answered disappointingly and she hit his shoulder playfully "just tell me one" he laughed quietly and turned his head slightly to his side before looking at her again, smile still apparent "I have one, but you already know it" she smiled sweetly and answered "tell it anyway"

His smile faded slowly to be replaced with an intensified loving expression as he started "Once upon a time, there was a young prince who lived alone in his castle. He was a loner and rarely invited any friends over to his domicile. Although the prince was withdrawn from his people, they still loved him and all called him 'Lucky Prince' for, he had everything a person would desire; good looks, wealth and any lady he would fancy but the prince disagreed and disliked his surname because inside, he felt most miserable of all." Penelope watched him with wide, eyes despite herself, eager to hear the rest and Derek struggled to keep from laughing at her adorable child like look. After his pause he continued "the reason to his misery and the cause of his loneliness was the fact that nobody truly knew him. Everyone's interest was in his wealth, status and physique but never bothered to try and know what he had inside of here" he touched the position of her heart with his forefinger "until one day…he ventured out of his shelter and found this girl that appeared to be an _angel_, withdrawn, discreet and different in a way that intrigued him. He felt the need to talk to her and he did… He noticed her similar reaction to his people's but was thrilled by the kindness she showed him, feeling that she saw him differently in her own way" Penelope closed her eyes and sighed with a smile in realization at his metaphorical interpretation of _their _story. He smirked at her with a knowing look and continued "the prince befriended the girl and his point was proven, that _angel_ of his keened on knowing his true self and not the façade he kept on. To him that person was a real princess, _his _princess and was the smartest, kindest, most beautiful woman on earth." Derek's eyes pierced through Penelope's as he spoke simultaneously "and the prince fell in love with her…so deep that his life's happiness depended entirely on her choices." He smirked when he felt Penelope's heart thrash furiously in her chest and her hands tremble slightly "the day his princess confessed her true love for him, the prince felt complete and for the first time 'lucky' as everyone called him but not for his treasure or beauty. All his worldly treasure was the love of his life…the prince married his princess and they lived happily ever after…" Penelope's cheeks flushed and she lowered her gaze in shyness. Derek smirked and made her look at him "wanna to know the reasons he loved her for?" Penelope only nodded shyly "it was because she completed him, because she gave the word perfect a new meaning" Penelope's eyes welled up in tears again and he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He sighed and his voice intensified with his love as he added, without any metaphors "I can be myself when I am with you. Just a sight of you lifts my up spirits" Penelope stroked his face lovingly with her fingers and he continued "You have taught me what it is to love and be loved…" he wiped her tears and crooked a smile "I can be clumsy and foolish when I am with you, yet know that your love for me will never diminish." She smiled amusedly at his words. "Your smile is enough to make a dull day seem bright as sun and being in your arms makes me feel like I can never be lost again." He studied her fragile loving gaze and divulged "Your innocence makes me forget all shady things of this world" he smiled at her and spoke again "You are the only one who can make me smile even in my deepest sorrows" he touched her lips with his and finished "I love the calm look on your face when you are sleeping and I love waking up in the morning and finding you by my side"

Penelope felt she had to say something but the tears and look in her eyes said it all to him and he whispered 'I know' back to her. He pecked her lips several times before starting to shift off of her. Penelope clung onto him and pulled him back down over her than spoke timidly against his shoulder, "stay… I want to feel you". Derek settled back inside her and kissed her again. Her heavy, closing lids recalled him of their fatigue and he pressed his lips to her forehead "sleep, you need to rest" he breathed against her skin and the minute he inched his face away, he saw her peaceful expression as she slept soundly. It did not take him long to doze off himself, he fell asleep over her and kept her warm in his embrace.

*********

___Federal Bureau of Investigation Quantico__, Virginia 9:30 p.m _

JJ walked into the offices of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, heading to her office to pick a new case. Her steps took her to Prentiss' desk, curious to find out why Emily was looking so irritated. The direction she was looking into revealed the answer to JJ but she still wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

Emily Prentiss was glaring at Reid that stood about two meters away from her, talking to his new girlfriend; a slender, bonny twentyish girl with long brown hair and brown-eyes and tanned skin. The comparison she was making between that girl and herself was raising her temper. Emily could not believe Reid had found a girlfriend that fast but what disappointed her inside was his sudden abandonment of chasing her around. She couldn't explain why it bothered her to see him with that bespectacled geeky girl who, to her, was nothing like his type. JJ's words snapped her attention.

"Emily, what's up? You okay?" JJ asked

"Yes…of course" Emily replied, her voice fading as she lowered her stare to the papers on her desk.

"Well, you don't look good" JJ insisted.

Emily looked up at her and kept silent for a second than blurted out "I just don't get it-why is Spencer going out with that girl Fred or what's her name?"

"Frederica," JJ corrected "What do you mean why? He just likes her I guess…" JJ crooked a smile at her.

"It just bugs me, he deserves someone better, and she's not his type…I don't get him, he's been acting weird lately" she turned her head to look at them again.

"Oh I get it, so you're annoyed because he's not chasing after you anymore" JJ teased.

"What?-no-that's…no" she stuttered "it's not like I care or anything…he can date whoever he wants…I'm just saying; it's obvious they're not good together" she finished lowering her eyes and gulped.

"Oh I think they're perfect for each other…" Emily licked her lips nervously at JJ's words that awkwardly hurt her. "You know what I think?" JJ started and Emily looked up again.

"I think you're jealous". JJ smiled at Emily's flushed and embarrassed face "huh? Jealous? That's impossible- Reid is just…" she shook her head in a denial "he's not my kind of guy …I could never see him more than a friend"

"You think he's beneath you…what's not to like? He's pure, innocent, kind and brilliant, probably smarter than you are" JJ retorted. Emily lowered her head in shame, it was true that she saw him as a kid and impossible to be in a relationship with but now it all came out to be critics made up in her mind. She felt terrible for diminishing him at times when he needed her support, now she was realizing it.

"Denying your feelings won't make them go away…think about it" JJ finished and left her to her thoughts. Emily turned again to watch them with a pensive expression.

Reid had his back to Emily and whispered slowly to the girl in front of him "I really appreciate your help Frederica…dragging you into this was my last resort"

Frederica smiled broadly "my pleasure Spencer, after everything you did for me, it's the least I could do in return…but I still don't understand why you want to pretend we're together" she whispered her last words before he leaned in closer and uttered "see that brunette sitting not far behind me?" Frederica nodded and he continued "well I want to make her jealous…I've asked her out repeatedly and she refused but I know she'll come round if I do this and-" he bit his lip thoughtfully "now I just have to wait and see if it works"

Frederica smiled knowingly casting a quick unnoticeable look at Emily than replied "if you want things to work out you'll have to try harder that just talking" before he could answer or even grasp what she meant Reid felt her kissing him passionately and throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her back before she pulled away and hugged him to see Emily's reaction.

The minute they kissed, Emily tore her glare from them and left the bullpen, irritated and slightly furious but said nothing and only fetched more coffee for herself.

***********

___Federal Bureau of Investigation Quantico__, Virginia 8:00 a.m _

The first member of the team that arrived after Prentiss to the conference room was Reid. The odd silence made them both uncomfortable as they sat quietly. Reid was thankful he had brought a book with him to read rather than struggle with the awkward noiselessness. Emily spoke first, getting his attention and breaking the silence "so…you and Frederica huh?" she started with false indifference. Reid nodded with a quick smile "I'm impressed you could find someone that fast"

"She's much like me really…I'm fortunate to have her" he answered with a smile, heartily hoping it was affecting her "I think I'm starting…to fall in love with her"

"Oh…that's-good" Emily uttered back, lowering her watery eyes. She lowered her head, hiding her expression and pretending to read some papers she was holding.

Before any word was added the rest of the team came in the briefing room.

***

Throwing herself on her chair Emily pulled the tequila bottle and the shot glass in front of her. She poured the drink and took it in one gulp. Her day had been tough and the victims' images had been haunting her memory since that morning, she tried to relax, already feeling the alcohol's effect. Sighing sharply, she took another shot and pushed the bottle to the middle of the table. The deadly quietness only added to her misery but not for long as she heard the doorbell ring.

Lazily opening her door she found Reid outside, his hands in his pockets and his body bouncing nervously on his heels and toes. Their eyes met and their entire masquerade dropped that instant, both recalling their unusual situation since the wedding of Garcia and Morgan.

"I uh…" he started and cleared his throat "I-was in the neighbourhood" Emily wordlessly stepped to the side to let him in. she led him to the kitchen in silence and fetched another shot glass for him. She poured the drink and he smiled his thanks. They drank in placidity, their eyes meeting from a minute to another but no word uttered.

Emily's silence was caused by her musing on telling Reid or not, whether to chose to accept her feelings or continue fighting them. Reid was only waiting for her to say something so he could finally get his pain out of his chest.

Emily bit her lip and sighed sharply "Spenser you gotta know, I really don't like you dating Frederica. I think you're both making a big mistake" she spat out uncontrollably.

Reid only twitched his brows as she continued "you two just…don't belong together" she finished.

Spencer laughed sneeringly and answered "just because you didn't want me in your life Emily does not mean any other girl wouldn't." he let out angrily "why can't you be happy for me…you think pretty girls are too good for me, is that it?"

"no, that's not what I meant-" she started and he pushed his chair backwards than stood up "wait!" she ordered firmly before he reached the hallway "the reason I'm saying this is-" she gulped and locked her gaze with his "I think you deserve someone better, I could see she doesn't love you. I've been fighting down something I've no strength to deny anymore… I love you" she finished, leaving her words echoing in the air while silence reigned. "There, I said it and I'm glad I said it" she added shakily.

Reid's mouth was slightly open from surprise, he shut his eyes for a moment and started "Emily, I'm really sorry for what I'm going to say and I know you'll be angry but-" he cleared his throat than confessed "Frederica is not my girlfriend, she's a friend I've helped before and she returned the favour by accepting to pretend being my lover." He sighed uncomfortably "I wanted to make you jealous and—" he sighed again "I love you too" he smiled gently and studied her mixed expression of shock, anger and surprise.

She stood up slowly and approached him. Softness filled her eyes and emotions as she brought her hand to his face, Spencer closed his eyes, expecting a caress or a kiss but instead he got a good hard slap on his cheek. His jaw dropped and he rubbed it in shock and pain "aoww" he whined in a lowered voice. Emily's angered face lit up with the faintest of smiles and she threatened "you'll have another one if you don't leave this minute" Reid walked numbly to the door, still clutching his jaw.

***

Working on the geographical profile by Reid's side, Emily couldn't help ask "I didn't dream last night right? You did come to my house and I said I loved you" Reid nodded with a quick smile "and you said the same?" she asked to be sure, he nodded again and chipped in with another nod "just before you slapped me"

She grimaced apologetically and leaned in slowly to kiss him. Their lips pressed and brushed against each other for a moment before they pulled away "that was weird-" he mumbled rapidly and her words quickly followed "totally weird- maybe we should-" he looked at her and finished "take it slow".

Hotch stood at the door with a half shocked, half amused expression "I _cannot believe_ they stained you" he spoke frankly to them, referring to Derek and Penelope.

**A/N: okies people, who wants the second part? Did you like the chap?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: first of all, thank you ****all for your patience and your reviews.**

**Here**** is one BIG NC17 chapter. It's rated so because of the hot scenes and the bit of swearing in it. To all sensitive readers, beware; this is a restricted chapter for M/G hot parts lovers. To the rest: I hope you'll love it :D**

**p.s to ****VeronicaD13**** : I pray you will recognize the part in this chapter that is **_**your**_** treat, enjoy it :D –seriously I was trembling all the way through it- I hope it was worth it. :P**

_Chapter Twenty-two: Honeymoon Part 2 _

The sunshine penetrated the room in a gleam through the open space between the drawn curtains. Penelope's eyes blinked as she woke up leisurely, she smiled lazily and exhaled at the three roses on her side with a note, she slid her hand to take it and read…

_'Morning babe,_

_Went to the lake. Have some breakfast and join me_

Penelope stared at the note thoughtfully with a small smile, guessing prematurely why he wanted her to go there. She glanced at the roses that were there for persuasion and lifted them to her nose, inhaling their fragrance. She bit on her lip pensively than smiled, accepting despite her hesitation.

As she showered, she recalled they had slept through the entire afternoon and night and wondered how Derek left the house without waking her up or claiming her as soon as he awoke. She gulped with alarm at her inner disappointment. A passing pain crushed in her stomach and chest; what she had feared before was starting to settle in her being. She was starting bit by bit to get used to their body contact and the extreme closeness they had developed those last days. She knew where this would lead her, soon she will not be able to part from him even if it were for one hour and she refused to let that happen. What frightened her was the fact that Derek was going through the same thing or perhaps worse but didn't realize it and fuelled that state even more by unresisting it.

She shakily soaped her body and shampooed her hair than rinsed quickly before walking out of the shower. She dried herself off and dressed before going to the kitchen where she found another note. Her heart thudded as she read that he had gone to shop in the grocery store after noticing that the fridge was nearly empty. His comment hit her like a tip-off on what she had reckoned earlier…

_I got items for a month's supply baby girl…so we wouldn't have to leave the house any day soon._

She could picture his smirk and it made her smile. She began to panic at her inner approval of his vice thinking. Fixing a bite to eat, with clenching nervousness in her stomach she could swallow no more than a quarter of the food.

*********

Approaching the lake, her hand trembled slightly, clutching the strap of her beach sling pack in which there was a large towel and a bottle of water. She caught sight of him surface.

She stood motionless for a second, her mind and instincts warning and predicting to her in advance that her willpower would be of no use once near him. She took steps towards the lake, inhaling a breath. Her stubborn streak of trusting in her ability to keep a cool head and talk some sense into him kept her fearless and sure of making their honeymoon go her way.

Derek swam back to the edge and came out of the water, walking his alluring bare body towards her with a slight smile. She gulped at his dampened glistening muscles as he came closer. In a precocious reflex, which she thanked, she swiftly lifted the towel from the grass and handed it to him. He dried off and wrapped it around his hips before pulling her to him for a passionate kiss to which she poorly responded.

He pulled away and gazed down at her with amusement and confusion "are you angry with me baby?" he questioned, and saw her eyes looking around rather uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest "no…of course not" she answered quickly casting just a glance at him.

"How come you can't look me in the face?" his voice modulated to seriousness "is it because I asked you to come here-does that bother you?"

Her face snapped back to him, her eyes holding a stern and dour look as she uttered "no-I think it was a great idea to get out …we should do so everyday instead of being shut off from the world"

The agonized, torn up look he gave her in that fraction of a second made her regret her words instantly, shooting pain to her heart like bullets. Her vulnerability took over in a second as she felt her throat tightening in soreness. "Why are saying that?" he asked slowly, his tone broken and deeply offended. She stared him ruefully, feeling tears flowing her eyes. Ignoring her quiet apology, he stepped passed her wordlessly and sat down brokenly about five feet away. Like her instincts foresaw earlier, she lost every bit of power she had. Feelings and heart were the only reigning things left governing her body now. She felt weaker than ever and all she wanted was to sink in his most crushing hug but the wounded expression he still wore assured her it wouldn't happen.

She came to sit beside him and kept looking at his changeless expression as his fingers played absent-mindedly with a small piece of branch. Derek's silence this time pierced Penelope's heart as she knew she had damaged something inside of him and it only made her tears come down freely.

"You don't wanna stay alone with me anymore?" he questioned in an incredibly low, glum tone turning slowly to look at her fragile expression that held all the love and adoration of the world for him. He struggled to not wipe her cascading tears as he awaited her answer.

It killed Penelope inside to know that he understood her words that way, yet how could she blame him? She had spat out her thoughts in cold frankness, shutting out her heart completely at those seconds. She shook her head negatively at him, her heart in her eyes as she replied "on the contrary…I've never been happier than when I'm alone with you and it scares me shitless"

He eyed her with confusion and healing pain as she continued, tearing her gaze from him and blubbering her jumbled thoughts "I'm feeling lost and frightened because-I'm getting too attached to you-more than I should and-" she was cut off by Derek's lips that crushed to hers and she sobbed into his mouth. He slowly laid her down, moving his body atop of hers. He pulled away just an inch to look into her eyes, _'oh baby girl…'_ he breathed out, his love-filled look piercing into her eyes, his lips curved slightly "why does that frightens you" he demanded and planted a long tender kiss over her lips "how can you me ask that. You know this won't last- when we'll get back, you'll leave me for days-maybe weeks and I'll be-" he cut her off again with a kiss and quickly breathed against her lips "sweetheart I'm here now, with you; no case, no unsub, no victim…just you and me" he felt her arms cling onto him harder as though she feared he would collapse if she let go. He kissed her face tenderly and trailed kisses to her ear than breathed into it with veneration and a hint of lust "I'm _more_ addicted to you than you are to me…" she shivered at his words and tone before he inveigled "don't fight this, don't fight _us_. You can't cure it; it's a lost cause… " she laughed quietly at his two last words and he smiled against her skin than pulled two inches away. His fingers caressed her cheek gently than glided down to tickle at her lips. She quivered lightly under him and he smiled mildly when she sighed out shaky breaths at his tender caresses on her neck, her eyes closed when he trailed the tips of his fingers from her lips down her chin and throat, lower until he reached her V-neck. She kept her eyes closed, letting shallow hot breaths escaping her mouth. Derek kissed her eyes and she opened them slowly, revealing her darkened dark chocolate eyes to him "I missed you" she sighed in revelation.

Drowning in her intimate, loving contemplation of him, she saw Derek's eyes mirror her look and his thumb smoothly stroked her bottom lip, making her eyes close once more. He parted her lips slightly at first, than wider with his full lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She answered his passion with a touch of her tongue, and he moaned huskily. He plundered her mouth with his while slowly slinking off of her. He propped himself up on his elbow, his fingers undid the first button of her shirt and she broke away to stop him. Hesitation clouded his expression and he lowered his lips to hers than muttered lecherously "swim with me"

Penelope's reaction was wordless and immediate as she turned on her side, shying away from him. She felt his arm wrap around her and his voice entice in her ear "I won't touch you, I promise…" she closed her eyes at his persuasive tone. He smiled slowly against her ear and mumbled "unless you ask me to". Her lips curved slightly; expecting his wiles but instead heard him utter determinedly "I swear to you, we're not leaving until you get into the lake with me" she chuckled quietly at his perseverance and lay on her back again. His dogmatic stare swayed her and she bit her lip to hide the amused smile she was certain he saw "I have no swimsuit with me" she asserted. He flashed a cheeky grin and lifted off her than walked to a fresh towel on the ground which was folded around her mid-thigh silk slip. She shot him a glare of shock when he walked back to her. She stood up to face him "looks like you'll be needing this…I brought it for you in case you wouldn't agree to skinny-dip…" she filched her small dress from him and unrolled it. She laughed at his choice; that dress was a clingy, daring, nearly transparent piece of clothing that fits as a second skin once on. She remembered hiding it away after the shopping for her trousseau than stowed it in her suitcase before leaving.

"What?" he asked innocently when she looked up at him. Her smile faded and she ordered "turn around." He chuckled thinking she was joking. His laughter faded when he noticed her serious visage "you're kidding right? I've seen you naked a hundred times before" he argued. "Yes and I want to prevent _another_ such _calamity_" she retorted with a slight smile. "This is cruel" he commented in a murmur turning to look away with a sharp sigh. Penelope slipped out off of her clothes and was about to slid on her slip when she saw him loose patience and throw aside his towel without glimpsing at her than head towards the water. He dived in and swam far to the centre.

Penelope walked to the edge of the lake and dipped one toe into the refreshing water, then dipped her foot farther in, let the water play over her ankle, wiggled her toes a bit and sighed in contentment. After a minute she took her foot out and dipped the other one in, repeating the process. She concentrated on the feeling of the cool water against her skin, felt it streaming in between her toes, tickling her ankle. It was cold, it was wet and dark. It gave her some cooling off, undoubtedly, but at the same time a new panic rose within her, she disliked swimming for a reason and seeing her husband so far from her frightened her now. She moved further into the lake and found it as cold as ice cubes. She swam slowly towards him, already feeling her body shuddering from the freezing water, it seemed to take her forever to reach him and Derek grew impatient again, he swam swiftly to her and uttered mockingly "baby girl. I _really _should teach you to swim faster," he saw the disagreement on her face and added "you're too slow," she heard him chuckling- not really laughing out loud, because he rarely did that. She saw him backing up, going farther away from her "this is my dead end, don't expect me to follow you" her voice was shaky with cold and a mere fear. He came closer to her and spoke softly "what's wrong?" "_God_ I hate swimming" she spat out irritably, looking back to shore. "You never told me why" he said in a demanding tone. Her face flushed in embarrassment "when I was fourteen-I almost drowned…from that day on, I never swam again…not until this day" Derek kept a few inches between them and cupped her jaw line "you know I'll keep you safe. I won't ever let anything happen to you" she smiled, her lips slightly quivering "I know, that's why I'm here and not there" she answered in a shaky voice, looking at the shore again. Derek came closer to her while she had her head turned and admired her still dry held up blonde hair. In a quick movement he undid her hair clip and watched her head turn back to him as her hair fell gently around her shoulders. She smiled softly as he deftly and gracefully swam over her body, grazing it with his physique and hands. He slid up her body so close she could feel the heat coming off him without him even touching her. He came behind her, so near that she sensed every muscle of his hard body, including the straining erection at the small of her back. The heat of his shallow breaths and body warmed her up instantly and she smiled contentedly "tell me if you feel cold again" he soughed, wrapping his strong arms around her middle, making her relax entirely in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, her scent intoxicating him. She turned easily in his embrace, the water making her slippery and slick. Her arms went naturally around his neck, and her chest which he could clearly see through her damp dress pressed to his muscled front. She felt him shudder now, her touch already turning his breathing heavy as only inches separated their lips. Derek felt his brain shut down completely for a mere minute in which he unconsciously ran his hand down her body, across her hip and down her thigh to slide up her dress. He pressed his groin to hers, making her gasp at the feeling of his member against her inner thigh and the reactively painful throbbing at her crotch. He came back to himself and pulled back almost immediately "I'm sorry" he burbled in an undertone, his voice barely controlled. Her hand wrapped around the side of his neck, causing him to almost judder, and drew him closer "it's okay…I want you to." she emboldened. He dithered on obeying her, thinking it was one of her teasing tricks. His next move proved his body had a brain of its own as he thrashed his mouth over hers, bombarding her frame with his. She pulled away for a mere second and traced his cheek with her wet hand _'hey, wildcat'_ she articulated in an exhale, rubbing her chest against his, rousing a moan from deep in his throat. Her mouth met his again and his arms bunched and bulged as he held her to him, pulling away to take her to the side of the lake.

They coasted the great rock at the obscure part of the lake's side with minute inspection; he trapped her against the side of it and his whole body taut, muscled, concentrated on loving her. His eyes turning smoky with passion and anticipation, he thought of all the things he would do to her and his imagination seemed to have no limits. His mouth attacked hers with savage kisses and his hands touched every part of her he could reach. His defined muscular body ached with tension at every tiny response from her part and she knew he would soon lose it, maybe before they even start their love-making. That moment arrived prematurely as she felt his stiff physique throb with urgent need and a low swearing coming out of his mouth, making her laugh. His shaking hands grabbed her thighs, held them either side of his hips and glided her dress up to her waist. Despite the cool water he could feel the heat from her and it caused his animalistic part to take over without struggle. He nuzzled her neck, his ragged hot breath hitting her collarbone. He slid inside her with a deep groan causing her to bit her lip self-conceitedly as the idea of torturing him struck her. "You promised we wouldn't do this" she breathed to him, suddenly drawing him away from her. She pressed her lips together at his wild vexed expression; nothing but flowing lust and a glimpse of love shone in his eyes as he halted between heavy breaths "but I –you—_fuck_" he spat out his last word with helpless savagery and smashed into her again, crushing his mouth to hers. She laughed into his mouth and difficultly pulled her face away "I want you to go slow" she commanded teasingly spreading her legs slightly and winding them behind his knees tantalizingly. He nodded in desperate defeat, all the needier for release as his body ached to be joined with hers. He gently entered her in one long thrust that took him to his full length, he groaned harshly while feeling her clenching around his size as she panted and moaned at the same time. It took him all of his willpower to keep calm and ignore the wild beast inside him that kept screaming and fighting to _'bang her like mad' _not baring the explosive lust her moans brought to him. He withdrew and pushed in again, slowly at first, then with increasing urgency, she tsked and torturously slowed him down fighting her own nerves that were on fire. His thrusts went back under control but his body's shudder increased; his mouth kissed heatedly her shoulder, collarbone and neck than bent down to her ribcage, muffling his groans with her creamy skin. Penelope put her hand up to his neck and the other to his shoulder, moaning deeper at her rising ecstasy and smiled at his responsive shiver. Derek's self-control had decayed the second their pleasure increased and he was now bracing himself hopelessly against the rock with his arms on each side of her "Jesus--damn--fuck!" he swore hoarsely and uncontrollably staggering one last effort before his strokes became harder and more forcefully aggressive. Penelope slid her other hand to his neck and held on to him tightly, her breath escaping in harsh gasps and her eyes closed in bliss. His low last groan was music to her ear and she quivered delightedly at his tight hug while he helplessly burst inside her. A content smile played over her lips as a tender afterglow enveloped her in ecstasy. Once recovered from their heavenly passion Derek pulled away to look at her and sighed heavily "I'm sorry…I love you" he spoke forlornly. Penelope reached for him and wrapped her arms around him, her legs gently fluttering to keep her head above water. She chaste-pecked his lips continuously and spoke in between "no-it was my fault. Shouldn't have teased you like that. You forgive me?" Derek chuckled at her question and hummed lightly "I don't know about that" he grinned slyly and added "you gotta do better than that" his words referred to her gentle pecks and she laughed amusedly. She inched her lips to his face than just when he closed his eyes to kiss her she breathed into his ear "pardonne moi, mon cher je regrette…je t'aime" her French words sent goose pimples down his spine and brought his passion back to life. Penelope smiled smugly, aware of the effect her words were having on him as she heard his shaky exhale and imagined his still closed eyes. She repeated her two last words three times in a seductive whisper that sent him over the edge. In no time his lips were on her neck, kissing and nibbling provokingly. He heard her moan and it excited him further. He stealthily backed her up against the rock. She gasped at the cold stone slab against her back. She exulted at his light kisses dancing over her shoulder and up her neck to settle behind her ear with a murmur of contentment. His palm skated along her ribs, ghosting across her flank and tickling lightly behind her knee. Cupping her calf briefly, his palm then flattened and made a slow return journey to her ribcage, resting possessively below one breast. She moaned delightfully into his ear as a thrill flickered inside her. He took both her hands in his and placed them above her head. Gently but firmly holding her wrists, he leaned in close to her and kissed her passionately. She responded with the same fervour and let his hands drift smoothly down her arms across her chest, until he reached her waist. He gently cupped her hips, pushing up her dress again. He inches his face away, his shaky breaths hit her lips as he looked into her eyes, checking the brown depths for any kind of doubt and he found none. He caressed her upper legs, enjoying her thighs and her curvy hips. She began to murmur his name so erotically that every syllable fuelled his desire further. He glided his hands back up and stroked her hair lovingly while his piercing eyes stared into her dark-chocolate brown ones, showing his utter devotion to her "how I love you!" he breathed in idolatry, looking into her eyes which peered at him through her long eyelashes, blinking them innocently. His panting mixed with her shallow breaths as he kept his face two inches away from hers. Her legs twined conventionally around his thighs. He revelled in her soft caresses as his neck and shoulders warmed up instantly at her gentle touch.

He smoothly slithered into her, impaling her fully, making her eyes close and head fall back in pleasure, offering her neck to him. He took it, kissing and licking her all the way down to her collarbone, while he slipped out slowly, than in again cunningly eliciting a whimper out of her as pleasure coursed through her body. He drew back with dexterity and thrust forward again, groaning lightly, he repeated the same dawdling movements and relished her weak moans. Her skin vibrated and she bit her lip desperately trying to stay silent but his penetrating thrusts and words left her moaning hopelessly "you know what you are to me Penelope?" he murmured between heavy panting "you're my hope…" he spoke in a rough whisper "my solace…" she couldn't stop the cry of pleasure at his sudden slamming thrust "my love…" she moaned louder, feeling herself nearing the edge "my life…" he grunted and groaned with another thrust than stopped, holding back and willing to have his revenge on her. She pressed up against him, her nails digging into his shoulder at her frustration as she felt his restrain. He chuckled under his breath and pushed himself inch by inch into her searing heat. Her eyes closed in bliss and her mouth opened. It was almost more than she could bear '_Oh. Oh God…_' her mouth squalled in ecstasy when he banged in against her cervix"my one obsession…" he finished in a guttural groan. She howled her moans as he rammed harder and faster into her cervical opening, vaulting her into an overdrive orgasm. She screamed his name and he felt her taking him completely into her sopping depths while she shrieked and gripped onto his shoulders in relish. The sound she made mingled with the rumble that erupted out of Derek's chest as he kept her on the edge for a while. Waves of hot sensations spiked and ran through his enraptured body in blissful tremors as he felt her slick heat contract around him. She soared than gradually floated back to earth. The second he pulled away, she slipped beneath the water "whoa" he spoke out as he pulled her up "you all right?" he asked pulling her trembling frame to him. She whimpered a 'yes' and lowered her gaze. Derek chuckled at her bright red cheeks and hugged her lightly, knowing she was embarrassed about her wild a moment, he held her chin and gently lifted her face toward his. He pecked her lips and at her response he French kissed her, bringing a smile to her lips. "How can you be so tempting?" she asked weakly and kissed him heartily "so inviting…" she added with a low moan that gave him gooseflesh. He sighed ignoring his slightly rising passion "can't help it when I'm with you" he purred huskily and captured her lips in a slow gentle kiss. "Angelfish?" she muttered into his mouth and he hummed questioningly "will you take me home?" she finished, pulling away and shivering. He smiled at her last word, glad she thought of the cottage their temporary home. "Yes baby girl" he answered tenderly and swam back with her to shore.

They walked over to their spot, got their largetowels and draped them around each other. Penelope kept the second towel he brought with him wrapped around her while her own towel hung over her head and shoulders. Derek came closer to her and rubbed gently the towel over her head than ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. She smiled tenderly at him as he gently cupped her face, his hands placed softly on her cheeks from above the towel and his lips pressed sweetly to hers, causing her to smile again, delighting on his tenderness. He pecked her lips affectionately and rubbed her back warmly until her shivering ceased completely.

*************

Penelope disappeared into the bathroom after he walked out of it. She closed the door before the idea of joining her would cross his mind. She sniggered at the angry kick he gave to the door than stepped into the shower and turned on the hot tap. She slid the shower door close for the ideal _steam_ shower upgrade. She stayed in the shower for a long moment, enjoying the hot water that she had made just slightly warmer than usual. It wasn't enough to burn her skin but it hurt a bit, just enough to loosen up her cold joints. She ran the soapy sponge over her body than rinsed away the bubbles and lathered her hair with the shampoo. She smiled timidly at the memory of Derek inhaling its pleasant scent every time he held her to him. She flashed on what happened in the lake and felt instantly a sudden cervical passing pain. Her hand snapped to her lower abdomen as her eyes closed. She pressed her lips together, thankful she had taken the pill that morning. She rinsed one last time and trudged out of the shower. She donned her bathrobe and dried off her hair before walking out of the bathroom. The room was empty and quiet; she figured he was in the kitchen cooking. She laggardly got dressed and went to him. A beam spread over her face at the romantically laid table and garlic chicken he prepared. "Lady, your lunch is served" he said to her, putting the fruit salad over the table. He crooked a smile as she approached him "thank you, beautiful, caring husband of mine" she replied softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and held her closely. She let him pull the chair for her and watched him quickly take a seat in front of her. They ate in silence, simply exchanging loving gazes and caresses. When they finished up their meal they cleared off the table and washed the dishes together.

The sky got cloudy outside and started to obstruct the sunlight. The whether turned cold in less than an hour and Penelope guided Derek to the living room where they lit a fire after opening the curtains to let the dim light in. She sat with him on the couch and asked in irritation "how come we never stayed here?" Derek smiled impishly and inched his face to her ear to whisper erotically "you already have the answer to that sweetheart" he nipped at her earlobe and she giggled quietly. Her glance fell upon a bottle that was half cloaked with a material inside a glass cabinet. Self-impressed by how she could see it, for it was well hidden, she jumped off the sofa and dashed to it. Derek looked at her with puzzlement than sighed when she pulled a bottle of Rum out. "Put it back Penelope, it's not for us" he ordered. She smiled wickedly at him and shook it gently, tantalizingly before him. He stood up and walked towards her. "This is nice!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Penelope" he spoke in an ordering tone. "Derek!" she looked up at him with a serious expression "this is like a five years reserved alcohol" "A bottle of rum-so what?" he shrugged, hiding well his tempted nature. "_Charbay _Rum…" she emphasized and he raised an eyebrow at her "Fine" she let out with sharp, defeated exhale and placed it back where it was. "Come on, let's take a walk" she uttered with a smile. "On this cold weather?" his slightly shocked face made her smile mockingly "you scared frailty cat?" he crooked a mockery smile "_I am_ the frailty cat?" Penelope's face flushed as she recalled the first night they had spent in those woods and the fear she had shown then. She hit his arm playfully, knowing that he referred to that day. He chuckled and added "get your jacket" her face lit up with a grin and she hurried to the room. She came back wearing her jacket and handed him his than hurried to the door. His head turned to the bottle and after a minute of hesitation he took it swiftly and sneaked it inside his jacket, under his arm and walked out of the house with a slight smirk. He was aware that she would notice him holding something under his jacket as soon as she saw him but kept hiding it until she chose to speak "why are you keeping it from me?" she demanded and he shot her a questioning look "whatever it is you're hiding" she finished and he smirked than pulled out the bottle of Rum. She chuckled with surprise and teased "what happened to 'not for us' morality?" he shrugged with a sideway smile and answered "I'll leave some money instead" Penelope chuckled again but said nothing and continued to walk.

They strolled into the peacefully quiet ebony forest and prolonged their walk for half an hour before deciding to sit down a bit. Derek looked around at the trees that circled them. No sound was heard except for the barely audible blowing wind. He put the bottle down and sat on the ground pressed back against a tree trunk, his knees drawn up in front of him. In front of him stood Penelope looking down at him with a slight smile "come on, baby girl" he said to her, reaching up his arms to her "sit down on my lap" her mouth opened in protest "but I'm too-" his face turned angry "if you say that 'heavy' word again, I swear to God I'll spank you" she chuckled and squatted. "Sideways baby girl" he commanded huskily. She shuddered slightly at his aim and climbed astride him. He plopped her down closer his groin and she slid down against it, he groaned lightly 'uh-yeah-like that…' she heard him half breathe; half moan, his eyes darkening quickly. She bit her lip when he grabbed her hips and brought her feminine centre against his crotch. Closing her eyes and fighting the urge to move against his already aroused loin, she bit harder on her lip and ground into him, 'Is that better?' she murmured shakily to him 'hell yeah' he breathed back, his eyes closed and she could feel him throb against her. She pressed her forehead to his and muttered softly "I'll miss this place as hell when we'll get back…" she prayed her hopeless distraction would work and dampen their desire temporarily. Derek's eyes opened, still filled with passion and lust "we'll come back…I'll bring you here at least once a year babe." She cupped his cheek, her eyes piercing through his "you promise?" he nodded than added amusingly "well, if the owner of the house will ever forgive me for stealing his bottle of Rum" Penelope laughed and turned to look at the bottle "we really shouldn't drink it" she suggested, her stare still glued on it "we shouldn't.." he agreed, his eyes fixing it. The next second both of their hands reached for it. They laughed and opened it swiftly. Penelope drank first than handed it to him. They swigged half of it in less than ten minutes and their amorous gazes went to a second degree as they started kissing and petting. Another quarter of the alcohol was swallowed and their breathing became heavier till they started panting and Derek's patience reached its limits as he hurriedly took her jacket and top off. He moved slightly and removed his own. The rest of the bottle was finished before they could know it and their bodies joined in the middle of the forest, nature lodging them and its trees sheltering their bare frames. A long moment lapsed and they lay intuited in each other's embrace, covered only with their jackets. Derek felt the strong effect of the alcohol slightly wear off and he noted that the clouds were bringing a heavy thunderstorm. He looked down at Penelope and smiled at her sleeping state "baby girl," he shook her shoulders gently till she opened her eyes "the weather is getting nasty, we need to go back home" he spoke softly against the top of her head than kissed it. She propped herself on her elbow and mumbled 'okay…' she looked up at him with a smile and he captured her lips in a quick tender kiss. She started gathering her clothes and donned them on hurriedly. He did the same and led her back to the summer house. Half way there the rain started pouring down upon them, leaving them wet to the skin.

The heat of the house warmed them up and the fire Derek added logs to ceased their shivers and gave them the strength to dry off and change. They cuddled up next to the fire place and unconsciously dozed off.

************

___Quantico__, Virginia 11:30 p.m _

Reid and Prentiss stood in front of the door of her house for about ten minutes still talking of the movie they went to see. Emily smiled at him and pulled out her key to open the door "so… that went well" she affirmed. Spencer nodded with a quick smile and tucked his hands in his pockets "I'll see you tomorrow?" he spoke hesitatingly. He smiled nervously and leaned in to kiss her. Emily's lips curved at the smoothness of his lips against her soft ones, her smile broadened when he timidly darted his tongue to touch hers. Her hands went to his nape and she kissed him deeper. His arms snaked naturally around her waist and he pressed her to him. She pulled away for air and uttered breathlessly "you want to come in for a drink…or coffee?" he accepted without hesitation and she entered the house with him. As soon as her door closed she locked lips with his again "we're not having that drink?" he mumbled innocently between kisses. She pulled away, laughing quietly at his innocence "what? Did I say something wrong?" he mumbled naively. She shook her head laughing again and took his hand. She led him to the kitchen and took a half filled bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

Ten minutes later they were sitting, cross-legged each on an edge of her bed with their one shots of vodka "those code words I knew nothing about" Spencer replied to her explanation of what she meant by 'coffee or a drink' "what I know is-" she drank from her glass and started "when a girl says, 'you got plans this weekend?' what she means is, 'I want you to hang out with me instead of your friends,' but when a guy says, 'you got plans this weekend?' what he means is, 'I wanna have sex with you.'" Reid moved to sit next to her. finishing her drink she added "also when a girl says, 'I need to know where this relationship is going,' what she means is, ' I'm in love and I pray that you are too,' but when a guy says, 'I want to know where this relationship is going,' what he means is… I wanna have sex with you!" Spencer laughed and gulped his drink "I'm-I'm not like that" he stated clearing his throat "Yeah and that's what I love about you. You're sweet…" he propped up against a pillow and replied twitching his eyebrows at her "sweet?...I think it's humiliating" she crooked a smile looking down at him "no it's cute…" she slid to lie next to him "and pure" she finished still eying his face. He gulped, facing the ceiling of her room than turned to look at her "you don't wanna have sex with me?" he questioned nervously. She chuckled under her breath and shifted to astride him, bracing her arms on the mattress on each side of him "is that a trick question?" she demanded, smiling coyly. He swallowed hard and lifted slightly to press his lips to hers. She smiled amusedly at his nervous shiver "you never did this, did you?" she read the humiliation on his face and pushed him back against the pillow. "Relax" she murmured to him when she noticed his unceasing shiver. She trailed kisses along his jaw line and neck. His shallow breaths curved her lips again as she thought of how sensitive to the touch his skin was. Just when she started unbuttoning his shirt, she was interrupted by the ringing cell phone. She picked it up without looking at it and answered swiftly, her face still near Spencer's neck "hello?"

"Prentiss? Why are you answering Reid's phone?" Hotch spoke confusedly from the end of the line. Her lips parted in embarrassment "oh no, don't tell me-" she heard him add quickly in realization "it's not-" she tried to justify but was cut off "I don't need or want to know- we've got a new case so get your asses in here…it's like I'm leading a dating unit not a BAU team" he mumbled his last sentence in irritation and hung up. She handed Reid his cell phone and informed "we have a case"

************

Days passed since the storm in Ontario and the skies cleared up. The fire was banked up in the sitting room of the cottage and the curtains drawn. Dishes, pots, pans, glasses and utensils were all piled up in the kitchen sink, unwashed since the day of the thunderstorm. The room where Derek and Penelope stayed in was still shut although it was the middle of the day. Inside two dishes were sat over the side tables, next to the mattress where the couple sat under the hoisted blanket, entwined and joined. Kneeled and sitting back on his heels in the centre of the bed, Derek kept Penelope roughly against him as she sat astride him, over his thighs as she kept his head thrown back, kissing him passionately. Her hands caressed his freshly stubbled jaw and ran over his bald head as his rested over her hips, gripping onto them to rock her against him. She felt as though she were half-asleep, half**-**dreaming. Firstly because of the lack of fresh air yet somehow sufficient to keep her conscious. Derek's breathing into her mouth she sensed were deliberate as he kept making her inhale his own exhale and vice versa. They were once again breathing each other in though it was seriously getting stuffier every passing minute. Another reason that made her completely lose her bearings was Derek's unceasing passion. He would let her sleep a few hours and rest a bit himself than wake her up with passionate kisses to another endless love-making that drained all energy and sanity out of them. There were moments when fear crept in on her as all she could see in his high, worshipful and lustful lidded eyes was insatiable appetite for her. No part of his mind seemed to be working as he let himself be governed only by his feelings and eroticism. After losing track of time -since they hadn't left the mattress for days- famine nearly killed them and Derek insisted on cooking. He left the bed for nearly an hour a day to clean up and prepare one meal they shared together. Completely sedated, she felt way too high out of her mind every time she tried to figure out what day it was or how many days they had spent inside those four walls. When her strength gave in and his ravaging love became unbearable she stopped him for a period of time. Thankful for his understanding she got up and walked her fragile body to the bathroom directly to the shower. The soreness settled in every muscle as well as inside of her. She relaxed under the shower for the first time in what seemed forever to her. She soaped and rinsed well than donned on her bathrobe. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw a radio set on the edge of the bathtub while Derek lay in the tub, enjoying his bath and listening to the soft music. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed and angrily snatched it away "You're suicidal! You know what would happen if this falls into the tub!" he exhaled and rolled his eyes "I'm careful with that-give it back" she shot him a still shocked glare "no way" she retorted. He stood up in irritation and spoke her name in a warning tone "forget it," she pointed out with her chin held up. Her eyes lowered to glimpse his nude body than met his eyes again in an instant "stud!" she finished with a naughty look. He smirked and grabbed a towel "ohyou better run" he uttered threateningly before she fled the bathroom in giggles. He grabbed her before she could reach the door and dragged her to the bed. She giggled and struggled playfully "you think you're fast, huh? Huh?" he breathed amusedly, tickling her and trying to control her playful resistance.

The buzzing of his cell phone on the side table interrupted, demanding his attention. Derek stood up and went to answer it than put it on speaker "Rossi, how's it going?" he asked casually as Penelope came to stand next to him "same old, same old…you enjoying your honeymoon I hope" Derek grinned pulling Penelope for a hug "definitely" he answered and felt her lips curve against his chest as she kissed his skin "all right-let's cut the crap, I'm calling because I need a favour…" Penelope sighed heavily in annoyance, knowing exactly what he needed "I know you've been gone for only ten days but we need the whole team present-" Derek chuckled sarcastically and cut him off "you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Ask us again in another week, only then we might think about it" Penelope chipped in.

"Garcia, the temp tech. Analyst is not as fast as you are" David smooth-talked. Penelope chuckled under her breath and answered "it's no longer Garcia but Morgan… and _no one_ is faster than I am."

"Think of all the victims you could save instead of ignoring your duties" his voice modulated to irritation now. "We're off duty for another three weeks" Morgan reminded him. He heard Rossi sigh in defeat and finished "just give it some thought." He hung up before they could answer.

**********

The still night enveloped the cold forest as moonlight shone down on the cottage where Derek and Penelope slept. Derek's night was disturbed by images of previous cases he had worked on and his physical state reacted to it; his head shook, two quick jerks to either side before he jerked up with a great consciousness of guilt. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his tired face than sank back again on the bed. He felt Penelope's tender kisses on his chest and smiled mildly "you okay?" she whispered softly. He stroked her hair and whispered back "yeah…I'm sorry I woke you" she soothingly caressed his chest as he held her close to him.

The room was bathed in sunlight when he woke up in the morning. The clock radio indicated it was nearly ten a.m. he donned his jeans and shirt on and went to the kitchen where he found Penelope cleaning the dishes. He stealthily approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her "I'm sorry for the mess" he uttered and she smirked slightly "it's okay. I'm used to it" she replied teasingly and he nipped on her neck in response. He poured some coffee in silence until she spoke again "so you want to talk about it?" he lifted his lowered head to look at her "about what?"

"Your nightmare." She replied simply. He sighed and muttered "it's about work. Nothing worth telling." She finished washing the last utensil than dried off her hands and sat next to him "maybe we should go back to help". "No! They can handle it." She looked at him with doubt and he added in anger "damn it- we earned this. We worked non-stop for months….they can't deprive us from our honeymoon." She cupped his cheek and spoke jokingly "well this time we'll black-mail Hotch into giving us a two months vacation" she twitched her brows making him smile involuntarily. Her expression turned serious "baby, your mind is not at ease and neither is mine" he closed his eyes in defeat "I'd rather have you saving lives and kicking butts rather than waking up every night in cold sweats" he rubbed his stubbled jaw "I don't know" she let him finish his coffee and went back to the room with him.

_Hours__ later _

Their whispering came from beneath the quilt that covered their bare bodies, laying on their sides, close and facing each other. "It's amazing how you can convince me without saying a word" Derek whispered against her mouth, teasingly tickling her lips with his hot breath. She smirked and murmured back "_persuasion_ is one of my specialties" her smile faded "I'm so sad we're leaving this paradise…" she added in agony. Derek's lips crushed to hers and spoke in a husky murmur "we're not obliged to go baby girl. Re-book or cancel the flight tickets" her eyes started to prickle with tears "I can't, I already told Hotch we were coming" she closed her eyes at his half disappointed, half frowned expression. His words flicked her eyes open again "I love you…you know that, right?" she nodded, feeling her tears flood out of her eyes. At the sight of that, Derek shifted her with his body to lay under him. He guided himself inside her and kissed her tears away, letting his physique worship her vulnerable body, tenderly transmitting all his unsaid words "I love you too Derek" she blubbered back fuelling his starving love and passion.

**A/N: ****por favor speak your mind; Did you like? :D want more?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Merry Christmas ****to everyone! Although it's a bit late :P here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy :) **

_Chapter twenty-__two: Dealing with Separation _

After taking the everlasting elevator to floor six, Derek and Penelope strode arm in arm near the bullpen. Penelope wore a dark-brown dress and had her hair in side ponytails, sunglasses still shielding her dark circled eyes. Derek was in his casual dark-blue jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket and also kept his dark sunglasses on to hide his fatigued eyes. They went up the stairs to the conference room to be greeted by JJ, Reid and Prentiss.

"What the hell happened to you two?! You look like a wreck!" was the greeting of David Rossi.

"You've been starving her too?" Hotch questioned Morgan, commenting on Penelope's slight weight loss.

They both said nothing but sat close together. JJ started the briefing and Penelope's tiredness worsened. She cuddled into Derek's arms and kept her head on his shoulder while his hand stroked the side of her face. The sudden proximity of Reid and Prentiss as they sat shoulder to shoulder added to Hotch's irritation and he sighed exasperatedly. When JJ finished, the team exited the conference room except for Morgan who tarried there with Penelope.

"I'll call you every hour" Derek spoke between kisses and she giggled "I'll be _fine_, go" she coaxed, hiding her agony from him. They stood up and he gave her a passionate parting kiss than left, missing the tears that watered her eyes.

**********

The following days were everything but fine to Penelope. Although Derek called her more than five times a day, she felt depressed and in silent tears, she cried herself to sleep the first night. The second day was worse because of all the additional work that was added to hers, the bit of happiness his voice brought to her was what kept her on her feet. She chose to sleep in his shirt at night for comfort and pulled his coat out to wrap up warm.

On the third day, her extreme fatigue distracted her from every other thought. Headaches aggravated her tiredness and no matter how much sleep she got; the exhaustion never disappeared. Her awkward aversion to food didn't help either, but she presumed it was because of her habit to eat very little during the day.

While Penelope was struggling to keep going through her overloaded work, the team caught the unsub. Before sunset they were on their way back to Virginia. Hotch preferred to ignore the reason to why Morgan was rapidly writing his report in the plane and avoided to think of Prentiss and Reid's sappy proximity as they flirted and whispered.

Penelope knew nothing of their return; Derek had kept it a surprise, eager to find his way into her arms again. As soon as the jet landed Hotch adressed Rossi "don't let Morgan drive" David threw him a questioning look and Hotch confided in a mumble "I don't want to end up in a hospital tonight." Rossi shook his head at Hotch's hidden message and asked the car key of Derek. He handed it to him with confusion but kept quiet. Spending no more than ten minutes in the bullpen, Derek drove off to their house and arrived in seven minutes instead of fifteen.

Penelope lay motionless and desolate on the bed, listening the song _"disappear"_ playing on her ipod and eyeing morosely the spot next to her where Derek usually laid. A single tear slowly escaped her eye; the lyrics of the song feeding her agony and exacerbating it. She closed her eyes and damned the sensitiveness of her heart, the impatience of her soul and mind and the heightened appetite she had for her husband as she thought of that current moment; tonight, Derek was not there. He would not be there the next night, or the night after. His side of the bed was cold, and would be for quite some time she thought…

Outside the room, Derek soundlessly went up the stairs to their room where he knew he would find her sleeping. He left his bag outside the room and opened the door. He smiled mildly at her closed eyes and still frame. For a single minute he was in a dilemma over whether to wake her or not. As he withered on that, he unconsciously and quietly stripped off his clothes. His mind's decision seemed to have no effect on his body as he crept under the quilt to join her.

As Penelope dozed off into a stupor, _she _felt the music stop and the earphones being pulled from her ears. In a light, half slumber she didn't react and felt smooth cool fingers ever so gently tuck a tuft of her hair behind her ear than touch lightly at her earlobe. She could recognize his fingers even in her deepest sleep but kept her eyes shut tightly not willing to wake up from what she thought a heavenly hallucination.

He heard his name being wrapped in her vocal cords in such pining and yearning that it made his heart ache. It took him another second to realize her fear and her erroneous interpretation. He smiled and trailed his fingers dexterously along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned lightly at the feathery touches while his hand travelled along her, latterly tender, breasts down to her abdomen and lower to her leg.

The light kisses on her throat started to make her doubt her imagined scene and his hot breaths into her ear made her consider the possibility that he was truly there.

"Open your eyes sweetness," she heard him breathe huskily against her ear and she whispered mournfully "I don't want to wake up from this"

he joined their lips in a passionate kiss that made her eyes fly open "does that feel like a dream?" he spoke breathily when he pulled away. She caressed his face and looked into his eyes with astonishment "you're here…" she breathed and he smiled broadly "surprise" he uttered, bringing a bright smile to her lips.

"The case is over?" she demanded, brushing her lips over his addictive ones. "Yeah" he breathed back and pulled away to look at her. He caressed her angelic face that had gotten pale since he left. Her puffy eyes reported her shed tears and a doleful look clouded his eyes "you've been crying for me?" she denied it instantly and he threw her an admonishing look that made her admit "look, I'll snap out of it…over time"

"You didn't think I would come back for you?" he questioned, his eyes filled with love. She cupped his cheek and muttered "I knew that's exactly what you would have done" she bit her lip and added "I just missed you too much"

A smirk slowly spread across his face "I know that," he started and glided both his hands to her sides to pull up the shirt she wore that belonged to him "I was hoping I could _feel it_" he breathed with lustful emphasis, making her smile and shudder at his tone. Liquid warmth flowed through her when his burning lips landed on hers again and his steaming body pressed to her.

Locked in an amorous embrace, their passion sizzled for hours until they could no more fight the exhaustion and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**********

She sat hard on the bed, her sore throat provoked forceful tears to well up in her glum eyes. She let them fall freely and her freshly applied mascara running down her cheeks. Two minutes ago she had locked the door so he wouldn't see her in that state because this time she was sure her façade would break and she didn't want to break down in front of him. The moment her fear became reality she knew it would not dampen the least but worsen. That morning was another day at the office, another case that will send him miles away from her, to leave her pining for him and fearful for his safety.

Her heart jumped when she heard his voice from behind thee door as he knocked "come on baby girl, we're gonna be late"

She inhaled a long shaky breath and dabbed off her tears "go on without me, I'll meet you there-I'm not ready yet" she answered, trying as hard as she could to control the shakiness of her voice.

Derek was braced against the wall with his arms crossed, a slight suspicion on his face "it's all right, I'll wait" he answered casually.

Penelope's expression turned to tearful and she insisted, incapable of mastering her tearful, shaky voice now "no-you can go, I'll take Esther"

Derek straightened up with alarm "sweetheart, are you crying?" her quietness made him panic "Penelope open the door" he commanded hoarsely.

"Just go!" she bawled weepingly and jumped at the hit against the door before his rough voice followed "open this damn door or I'll break it down!"

Mastering some hesitation, she walked to the door and turned the lock. He looked at her face, his heart breaking at her teary expression. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around her. she sobbed quietly for a couple of minutes against his neck as he stroked her hair "what's wrong baby girl?" he questioned softly and she pulled her face to look at him, her sobs still present.

For a mere second he searched her eyes than at a glance sensed she sought comfort in his kisses and touches rather than in his embrace. Her eyes lowered to his lips, her face so close to his that her uneven breathing fluttered against his lips. He brushed his lips tenderly against her mouth. He could taste the bittersweet gloss on her lips and with great delicacy; he caressed her face and deepened the kiss when her lips parted in invitation.

Penelope's trembles and whimpers slowly settled, her body melting in to Derek's. She started slowly and sheepishly unbuttoning _his_ _shirt _than eyed him tug it off. She meekly watched him disrobe her and caress her soft skin. The gap between them closed again and each step they took propelled them to the bed until they laid bare, entwined and joined, wrapped in a throw over the mattress. She half moaned, half whimpered his name; her body lost in the ecstasy of his slow, smooth strokes while his passionate, loving eyes gazed down at her and his knuckles grazed her jaw line "what were you crying for baby?" he breathed, his palm cool against her neck and his fingers spearing into the hair behind her ear "hmm? Talk to me." he asked again and she instantly closed her eyes, banishing her renewed tears, ones which Derek didn't miss. He captured her lips in a long kiss, noting her unwillingness to speak. A groan rolled up his throat, mingling with her moan as she contracted around him while he spilled himself inside her. He stayed above her, placing gentle endless kisses over her mouth and securing her snugly between him and the bed.

Some minutes later, he shifted off of her and propped himself up on his elbow than looked down at her. He blinked dazedly for a moment before grinning softly "we'll never make it to the BAU in time now that's for sure sweetness"

Her reaction to his words answered his previous questions as she turned to her side to hide other flooding tears "so this is about work huh? You don't want me to leave again."

She turned slowly to look at him, her face teary as they pulled themselves up into a sitting position before she blubbered "I know-I know this is too _bad_- it's selfish and thoughtless-" she inhaled a shaky breath and said to him "you should go now, before they call you"

"I'm not _going_ anywhere" he spoke simply. Her brows knitted as she faced him "what?" she breathed weakly.

"You need me here, I'll stay-" she shook her head in serious refusal "_no,_ you can't-Hotch said he needed the whole team-"

"I don't care about what Hotch said. You're all that matters to me" he interrupted, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"But I can't let you-" he interrupted her again "listen here hardhead," he pecked her lips "whether you like it or not I'm staying so quit arguing" he finished with a cheeky half way smile. She bit her lip, to hide the smile he could clearly see and he chuckled than kissed her again.

She hugged him close and glided down to lay under him, dragging him down with her. "You won't leave me?" she breathed vulnerably against his shoulder. His hot breath brushed her ear as he whispered "I will _never_ leave you" his words tickled her and she closed her eyes at his succeeding passion-reigned romantic intimation "I will take you to _the moon_ baby girl_,_" a smile brightened her face, his paroxysm of passion rippling gooseflesh all over her body and melting her heart "and live with you there. Nothing will ever separate us. We'll always be together" her eyes still closed, she sighed contentedly at his soothing, although imaginary, promise.

_Two days later_

Penelope faced the little mirror above the sink, feeling nauseous and dizzy. She couldn't help listening in on Derek's phone conversation with Hotch. At that point she could no more bear the guilty conscience that was eating her up alive. She heard Hotch talk of a bomb causing numerous deaths and that Morgan's presence was necessary. It pained her to hear Derek asking for more time to stay by her side, no matter how much Hotch insisted, Derek kept protesting.

She furiously walked out of the bathroom and uttered "he'll be there sir," with short sharp determination. He turned to her with confusion and a hint of anger than spoke hurriedly to Hotchner "I need more time Hotch-"

"No, he'll come" she insisted.

"Stop it-" Derek hissed to her and she interrupted whispering back "you _have _to go"

"Hotch, let me call you back" he uttered rapidly and hung up.

"What are you doing?" he clenched his jaw and she answered seriously "people are dying out there, you think I care of pleasing my heart right now" she snapped "you can't do nothing…they need your help, it doesn't matter what I need right now"

"It matters to me" his hand reached out and cupped her jaw. She covered it with her hand "we can't be selfish about this…it's your duty, and mine-I'll go back to work today." he pulled her to him for a tight hug "just stay safe my love" she added, holding him tighter.

**********

Two weeks passed in which the team's attempts to figure out who the bomb maker was sent them back to square one. Morgan had done the reconstruction of all the bomb fragments and each time found a different signature, the unsub's work seemed to be no copycat.

On the fifteenth day and after speaking to Derek only when it concerned work because of his busy days and nights at the station, Penelope dialled his number and closed her watery eyes when she heard his voice again. His voice was governed by stress "yeah Penelope" he spoke shortly. She stayed silent for a moment, thinking of an excuse for calling him "Emily asked for a criminal record on Daniel Burkz. Well, he's clean, except for being once arrested for DUI"

Derek wrinkled his brow and cast a quick glance at Emily that stood not too far away from him "she's right here next to me" he stated before his expression softened at her silence and his lips curved into a lazy smile.

Penelope stayed silent for a moment, her fast-falling tears overpowering her "what are you doing right now?" she asked weakly, needing to hear his voice. "Working on another reconstruction of the latest bomb…" he continued speaking, giving every tiny detail while she absorbed every syllable, giving her heart the dose she needed to survive another day without him.

"so you have no one in custody yet?" she demanded, her voice slightly shaking as she thought back of the long couple of weeks she had struggled through without a single out-of -work conversation with him. She thought back of her lonely nights without a word of comfort to warm up her heart.

"We do but nothing is sure yet…all this junk we get nothing from" he answered, sighing heavily "the signatures are some kind of symbolism from the Pythagoreans,"

"yeah Reid told me it's a sort of Fibonacci symbols?" she asked vulnerably, vainly attempting to keep her shaky voice under control "yeah…" his heart ached at the sound of her uneven breaths and very quiet sobs, damning himself for not taking the time to call her. The team had been working non-stop since their arrival and three or four hours of sleep at night made him weary 'baby girl...I'm so sorry' he breathed smoothly, closing his eyes, picturing her tearful expression and just like he imagined, Penelope kept crying silently, shutting her weepy eyes for a second before she burst out blubbering "God, I was so stupid- what was I thinking- habituating myself to you-now, I'm paying the penalty for it-" she bit her lip and continued shakily "I wish I had listen to my instincts- I knew I'd be abandoning myself to you-" she sobbed in a breath, feeling her heavy silent sobs bringing up waves of nausea, ones she had been battling the entire week. The only cause she thought of was food poisoning.

Derek was breaking on the other end of the line. His heartbeat thick and aching, her words had just destroyed his patience-wall. The memory of his silent misery of leaving her behind every time tore him apart. He thought back of his own lonely time, although he had not told her of it, his mind and soul were always with her, no minute of his days passed without thoughts of her penetrating his head continually and the cold nights –which were all but cold to him as he spent half of them under the cold shower- hunted him, all he craved for was to hold her again. Two weeks were an eternity for both of them and he could no more bear it.

"I have to go" he heard her sob out and hang up, not giving him time to answer. Penelope's _nausea _turned worse as she grabbed her toilet bag from a drawer and hurled to the bathroom, collapsed in front of the toilet and for nearly thirty minutes, disgorged every morsel she ate. Meanwhile Derek's reaction was excessive and unexpected. He quickly put the bomb fragments into the metallic box in front of him and lifted it than made his way out of the room. Emily who stood in confusion watching him brought her attention back to Reid who came in, holding a chocolate box and handed it to her with a shy smile "I bought this for you" she smiled slowly "_oh_…" she started affectionately "I love chocolate, thank you" she leaned in for short kiss, ignoring Rossi making his entrance.

Outside, Hotch watched Morgan come toward him and the look on his face alarmed him about what he was about to say "Hotch, I gotta go back" Derek spoke determinedly. "Out of the question" Hotch retorted and saw the pre-protest on Derek's face. He let out a sigh of irritation "Penelope is not well. I need to be there, please" he added and saw Hotch look him in the face with a decisive expression "I'll work on the reconstruction there and upload to you what I find" Derek finished convincingly. There was a short pause than Hotch answered "fine, go. Keep me posted" Derek sighed his thanks and left the station.

A few minutes later, Rossi and Hotch's conversation reached Reid's ear and it made him look up.

"You let him go?" Rossi snapped and Reid saw Hotch mumble a few inaudible words to David.

Rossi's hand reached their faces' level, the tip of his forefinger pressed to his thumb as though about to explain an opinion "let me tell you what he's going to work on-" he choked on his words, pressing his lips together, holding back an explanation way too impudent for Hotch to ever forgive.

Hotch instantly changed the subject and informed him of the warrant they got to search a suspect's house. Rossi spoke of the interrogations and Reid continued his previous work task.

***********

Penelope sipped her herbal tea, desperately hoping it would remedy her ghastly nausea. Still heartsick, a part of her wanted him to call back and soothe her while the other part feared it would cause her more pain to just hear his voice and be completely deprived of his touch. She sipped her tea again, now fighting both her sickness and tears.

Derek left the box on the conference room table and dashed towards Penelope's office.

Putting down her cup of tea numbly, she began to muse on taking the rest of the day off as she was already agonizing about the harrowing weakness of her health. Overpowered by her anguish again, she felt her plentiful tears blinding her sight and cascade down her face before she could spurn them. Repelled by the four walls that surrounded her; she grabbed her purse and limply stood up.

She turned and took two steps forward before her door opened wide to reveal no other than her husband who stood there breathless, solicitous and much as broken as she was. Her purse pitched onto the ground, while she stood frozen there. She would have said something; asked how he convinced their boss to let him leave or just speak the only rational words possible: _he shouldn't be there_…but all she did was to dart to him and smack against his physique, throwing her arms around his neck. He half-groaned, half-laughed, imprisoning her in a death grip and crushing her more to him if it were possible. His face nuzzled her neck, inhaling her perfume and the scent of her hair. He inhaled with prolongation, relief, gladness and comfort filling him all at once.

Penelope clung to him harder with every passing second, not caring of the lack of air that was drawing the life out of her or her tender chest that ached against his built up front, not even of his current destructive embrace, because all she wanted and needed was for him to hold her that way. Her continual tears on which she had no control tortured him and he crooned soothing and love words into her ear, kissing her skin simultaneously.

"Why didn't you call?" she couldn't help ask in a whisper. He gasped out a slight laugh against her ear and uttered back "I wanted to give you time to miss me" she pulled away a few inches to look at him. His heart broke at her tired, puffy eyes and her paled face. He moved his fingers to her glasses and gently removed them. He took the tissue she was holding and dabbed off her tears. He pressed his lips to her forehead, closed his eyes and exhaled profoundly "I didn't have the strength to call; if I had talked to you…I would've thrown my patience out the window and flown back to Virginia right after…just like I did today" he spoke against her forehead and she lifted her face to look at him. He stroked her cheek, majestic love shining from his eyes "it can't go on like this baby girl"

She lowered her eyes "I know-I'm sorry" she blubbered. He held up her chin with his fingers and spoke hurriedly; correcting her thoughts "I mean I'm not leaving without you again" he wiped her tears away again and smiled "I'll talk to Hotch, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." A smile curved her lips for the first time in days and before it broadened, her lips pressed to his mouth. That alone brought his passion back to life. His mind protested, knowing what would follow but his mouth parted her lips to devour her savagely. Penelope moaned into his mouth, throwing his mind to madness. His mouth eagerly descended to her chin than lower to her neck. She gasped delightfully at the feeling of his lips against her skin; it seemed a decade to her since she'd been waiting to feel them on her flesh again, every tiny kiss brought acute bliss and felt better than the last.

"I've got work –to finish" Derek's mind spoke out, deciding to stop but apparently his body had a brain of its own as he went lower to her ribcage, making her eyes close in pleasure and her moans to escape. Feeling his jeans tighten with aching need, he forcefully pulled away, battling himself and the additional wildness inside him that wanted to make up for a fifteen nights separation. He waited for his aroused body to recover, closing his eyes and watching her picking up her purse.

**********

After uploading the pictures of the reconstruction to Hotch in the morning, Morgan stood up from the chair he had been sitting on all night. He poured some coffee and looked back at Penelope that had fallen asleep over the table, covered with his jacket. He contemplated her peaceful state for a moment, drinking from his cup before his cell phone rang getting his attention and woke her up. He frowned at the person calling him, it was Rossi. He flipped it open, already knowing what he as about to hear. "How are you enjoying your make out session?" he heard him say "Rossi," he retorted with offence "I came back for Penelope but not for the reasons you think." He corrected before David sighed than informed him that they caught the unsub.

Penelope woke up slowly and looked around than smiled lazily when she saw him there. He ended his conversation and hung up than grinned slowly "good morning sleepyhead" she stirred herself to him and snuggled into his strong arms, not quite awake yet. "Want some coffee?" he said softly to her and she glommed his cup. He chuckled and pulled her tightly to his chest.

***

On the jet, the team was dispersed; JJ had the laptop in front of her, a beam across her face as she talked with Will and Henry. Emily was eating some of the chocolate Spencer had brought to her, seductively delighting on every one of them in front of Reid who was flinging himself at her before he received a good slap on the back of his head from Rossi. Hotch was thinking of work and the change of mood in the plane and within each member of the team. The issue of Morgan and Garcia was what he pondered at most; he had taken the decision to take Garcia with them from that day on so he wouldn't have to suffer any more of Morgan's episodic bursts.

***

Penelope was finishing her work so she would go back to the bullpen and stay by Derek's side. She smiled broadly when her work was done and she dashed to the door.

She opened it and saw Hotch there. She smiled kindly "hey, boss man. Welcome back"

Hotch nodded with a mere smile and spoke "I wanted to ask you; you can access the entire bureau database through your laptop, am I right?" Penelope nodded and he added "good, so you should have it and a go bag ready-made because you'll be coming with us from this day on" she froze for a minute, startled, than she resumed Derek had had a talk with him. Alarmed by her silence Hotch uttered slowly "if that's okay with you…" he laughed slightly when she gave him a quick tight hug "thank you" she mumbled before pulling back. He smiled warmly than left.

Penelope hurried to the bullpen to greet the other team members except for Rossi who seemed fed up of something, which she found out later to be of seeing lustful persons.

She kissed Derek again and spoke happily "Hotch told me I'll be coming with you…thank you for talking him into it"

Derek eyed her with confusion than replied "I didn't talk to him yet." He smiled as he realized Hotch decided it himself.

***

While Derek held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly, Penelope continued to let out all the contents of her stomach. More alarmed now than ever about her fragile health, he questioned "sweetheart, how long had this been going on?" she groaned painful wrapping an arm around her stomach "I don't know-a week…maybe two" his expression turned to alarmed "you didn't see the doc?" she shook her head negatively and closed her eyes "it must be some food poisoning-" he cut her off instantly answering "you barely eat a thing" realization hit him and he started slowly "you think there is a chance you might be pregnant?" Her head snapped back to him with a mixture of shock, denial and hidden fear "no, no I can't be- I'm on the pill- I haven't skipped any" she stood up, trying not to panic at the possibility, knowing that even the pills might not be enough to overpower all the sperm he had left inside her. She stood at the sink, rinsing out her mouth and splashing her face with the cold water, avoiding to face Derek who stood next to her now "come on, think about it; nauseas, headaches, fatigue, aversion to food…" he had also noticed her wince whenever he pressed his chest to her boobs or touched them but preferred to keep that for himself.

The next thing Penelope did was to head to the pharmacist's and buy a pack of home pregnancy test and two extras to make sure. Derek drove back home with her and waited in the room while she locked herself in the bathroom.

Penelope gulped and held the third test with shaky hands. The same result on it as on the other two

"Holey shit!" Derek heard her swearing coming out of the bathroom. She came out of it with a panicky look, holding the test "I've got bad news" she started "it's positive" Derek gasped out a cheery sigh "it is _great_ news!" her brows knitted "no it's not-I did not expect this" she answered rapidly than jerked to sit on the end of their bed. She rubbed her temples "I _cannot_ believe this is happening" Derek hunkered in front of her and cupped her face "baby girl, aren't you the least bit happy?" she sighed exasperatedly "Derek, you don't understand-we haven't planned for this-I mean look at us, you work out of Virginia most of the time and I don't get out of the office except for hours of sleep. What kind of life our child will have?" he stroked her cheeks and answered reassuringly "we'll take time off to spend as a family, no matter what it takes, I promise you that." she fought back her tears and spoke in a burble "I don't want a second Jack Hotchner-and it'll be worse for our Adam 'cause we'll be both working and-" he crooked a smile and cut her off "wait a minute-what did you just say?" she blankly and confusedly replied "that we'll be both working". "Before that" he added. "I said, it'll be worse for our-"

"Adam. You called it Adam." he interrupted with a broad smile. Her face flushed and a tiny smile curved her lips "so what?" she mumbled embarrassedly. He chuckled and replied "baby girl, you can quibble on all day on how you're not happy to have our child, I won't believe a word of it"

"I didn't say I wasn't. I'm just afraid he doesn't get all the affection he needs" he gasped out a laugh at the _he_ word again and straightened slightly to kiss her lips. He gently pushed her to lay on her back and straddled her than broke the kiss "don't ever think of that, he'll get all the affection he needs." He brushed his lips to hers in a peck "he'll be the living proof of our love" he whispered against her lips, causing goose pimple to erupt over her skin. "The fruit of our passion" he breathed huskily. "_Oh_ don't say 'fruit of our passion' to me" she turned her face from him, closing her eyes to hide the lustful, burning look in them. He laughed quietly for mere seconds before the darkness in his eyes broadened and his laughter faded. He felt aware of their current position, his knee was near her inner thighs, his arms close to hers and his lips kept an inch away from hers. In that fraction of a second he nearly lost his mind over the memory of being away from her. he was bewildered by his previous patience as he recalled his raging passion on his way back, thinking only of having her under his skin and loving her until she'd be ruined to any other activity but this one. He saw her mouth open to speak and he tricely locked their lips, opening her mouth wider and thrusting his tongue into hers, insinuating how he wanted to shove inside her. Penelope moaned deeply, awakening his wildness and bringing it to power. She tugged his shirt off of him and before she could move again, he tore off her clothes and shoved his jeans and boxers off. They slipped under the covers and Derek's rough whisper came out from under them "you better hope the cell phone rings in the morning hot stuff 'cause you're not seeing the light again till it does". "Then I don't want it to ring for the next three days" was her lusty reply that released the beast inside him that was ready to defile the zeal out of her.

**A/N: the song **_**Disappear **_**is sang by Beyonce. I hope you liked the chap and finally Penelope is pregnant, did you see that coming? Do tell if you loved this so I can update sooner, thank you all folks :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: here is the update, it's a treat**** and an unusual one lol which I had fun writing, enjoy :D**

_Chapter Twenty-three: __A New Case, A New Adventure_

A week passed since the last case and the team was once more gathered in the briefing room. Penelope had asked Derek to keep her pregnancy secret but on the jet, her nauseas gave her away immediately.

Hotch and Reid congratulated her and Morgan with a smile when she admitted she was pregnant. JJ and Prentiss hugged her and Rossi popped out his exclamation without shame "well of course you're pregnant! That's no surprise…it was only a matter of weeks"

Hotch shot him a look that made him shake his head and get his attention back to the file he was reading

_Seventy-two hours later _

_Seattle, Washington 2:15 p.m _

Panicky inhabitants of the highest floors ran down the stairs, incapable of following the instructions of the officers that were trying to get them out of the building safely. David Rossi held a ten years old girl in his arms that was nearly unconscious. There were people streaming into the descending crowd on every floor but as soon as they arrived at the exit, The mass of people exiting the building felt the calm assurance that they were being directed by someone in authority who was in control of the situation. Aaron Hotchner helped as much as he could while he kept his phone to his ear.

"Reid, what have you found?" he spoke loudly on the phone to Spencer that was working on a geographical profile. He drew circles around areas on the PVC transparent board in front of him.

JJ stood next to him keeping her cell on speaker phone "fourth attack- 2.670 km from the last building- it's exactly the same distance between the last two targets" Reid spoke hurriedly.

JJ followed immediately "he's calculating the distance- shaping his territory into a square range"

"Yeah, although he has been minimizing his kills… I think he's preparing a much bigger charge"

"Like a lethal bombing?" Penelope asked and gulped from fear, sitting in front of them with her laptop in front of her

"Then it must be inside his closed range, right?" JJ questioned hopefully, knowing that it would be easier for them to locate it if it was.

Reid crossed inside the closed angles and circled specifically the centre of where the lines met up. "Garcia, look for important buildings in this area-hotels or casinos" Reid spoke, knowing that a famous place would be hit with the unsub's final strike.

Penelope typed hurriedly and answered quickly "there is Hotel & Casino, Emerald Queen 5700 Pacific Hwy E, Fife, WA 98424"

Hotch hung up after hearing the address and went to Rossi that walked away from the ambulance.

***

Morgan and Prentiss stood in an empty room in which there was no furniture except for a table on which there was mail, newspapers and different IDs. Derek pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch.

"Hotch, this guy is a ghost- we have at least 15 IDs here" Morgan started, looking down at the mess in that apartment where the unsub had once lived.

"And he changed his appearance on each one of them" Prentiss finished.

"We might have found his next and last target. Be at the Emerald Queen Casino in a quarter" Hotch answered them.

***

Hotchner sat at the passenger seat of the Detective's car, inwardly hoping they weren't too late "Detective, don't let any police siren be heard, we don't want to provoke a panic, we're not sure the unsub is there yet"

The detective ordered the officers to back up through his radio and pulled over in front of the Casino. Two SUVs arrived after and stopped next to the car, blocking the passage.

Hotch, Rossi and the Detective entered through the Casino doors followed by Morgan, Prentiss and JJ who joined them. Proceeding through the lobby Hotch and the others held out their badges and Rossi showed a picture to the receptionist "have you seen this man?"

The desk clerk scrutinized the picture and spoke in remembrance "that's Mr. Krudski, he's a regular here. He practically lives here for a year now" the receptionist handed them immediately the keycard before catching sight of the unsub rapidly walking past them, wearing a hooded jacket. "That's him over there!" she pointed her hand suddenly and at her words the unsub walked faster.

"John Krudski." Rossi started and the man froze for a second, with his back to them.

Morgan had his gun pointed at him and spoke loudly "FBI, put your hands where I can see them" precisely at that moment the unsub ran and Morgan went after him.

Krudski disappeared into the crowd and Morgan pushed his way through for nearly five minutes, just a few feet away from him. The unsub ran outside only to be blocked by a car pulling over towards him.

Reid and Garcia walked out of that car before Morgan enragedly smashed him against the front of it, causing damage to Krudski's nose. "You son of a bitch!" he spat out furiously, roughly handcuffing him.

Officers walked to Morgan and took the unsub to lock him away. Morgan was still breathing heavily, sweating and wearing a furious expression. He turned to see Penelope staring at him with a little naughty smirk. She stepped towards him and Reid entered the casino.

"Look at you-all heated-dirty and hunky" she spoke lecherously, running her hand lustfully and seductively up his chest. His expression softened completely and was replaced with concern "you shouldn't be here, it's not safe" he said to her and she stepped closer to him "you made it safe" she spoke with a side way smile.

"I'm serious baby girl; there might be explosives in there. Hotch and the others are making sure" he added seriously and she stayed silent, not willing to leave him, especially after what he had said.

_Emerald Queen Hotel & Casino __3:20 p.m _

"What the hell is going on agent?" the manager asked irritably.

Rossi stood with the casino manager trying to resonate with him and explain the situation "that customer had been working on this for a year, he had all the time to cram your hotel with bombs" the manager's face turned pale.

"This building is charged with explosives, we have to get everyone out of here and fast" Rossi spoke convincingly. The manager nodded and Rossi added "I don't need to remind you to keep this for yourself; you don't want a mass of people in hysteria"

Not too far away stood Hotch talking to the bomb squad leader. Hotchner ran a hand across his pale distressed face "Just how many are we speaking of?" he asked worriedly.

"Three in every floor…there is no way we can defuse them directly. They're all linked. One wrong move and this building goes down" the bomb technician replied grimly.

The FBI and police officers started ordering the crowd to exit the building without giving any explanation except the words "security reasons". Panic crept in on them despite the secrecy of the police.

The bomb squad circulated in every floor and other clans came down to the exit the hotel.

****

On the twenty-fifth floor, JJ and Garcia stayed a few meters away waiting for the rest of the team to come out of room 805 where John Krudski had been staying for an entire year.

Inside, the room was a luxurious, spacious chamber, maroon drapes were open. A little dark-red couch against the wall, large bed, done and a desk next to the bed on which there was a laptop, connected with a wire that led to every bomb Krudski had placed.

Sitting in front of it was a bespectacled twentyish bomb tech. trying to figure out how to stop the countdown that would last only half an hour before it detonates all the explosives.

Reid was stressfully bent down next to the man who was working with all his speed "it's not working is it?" Emily choked out, trembling slightly.

The bomb technician shook his head in panic "this is an ultra-sophisticated system-damn, he worked hard on it not to stop…" he spoke defeatedly and fearfully, finding no way to shut it down

Morgan shut his eyes, running a hand over his bald head "can't you shut it down-take the battery out"

Reid straightened up and replied hurriedly "disconnecting it could break the connection and risk setting off anyway"

"It might work but even if it does, it would take too long-I'm not fast enough. It's over, we have to evacuate" he answered quickly and stood up.

Reid gulped looking down at the timer that signalled there were seventeen minutes left. He took Emily's arm and pulled her outside. Morgan followed rapidly along with the device technician.

"What's going on?" JJ asked with alarm.

"We don't have enough time to shut it down, we have to leave" Prentiss answered.

"I wanna try" Penelope popped out. The shock on everyone's faces made her gulp with fear.

"What?! No way" Derek retorted, with an angry expression.

"Derek, I need to try, I can work fastly" she uttered determinedly.

"No! Fifteen minutes are not enough" he pointed out in a commanding tone. Before he could stop her, Penelope hurled to the room. Morgan rushed after her and spoke simultaneously to the others "get out of here, we'll follow" JJ, Prentiss and Reid left hesitatingly.

***

Penelope was typing with all her speed, fear and panic clouding both her face and Derek's. Disturbed, he paced back and forth watching the timer that indicated there were twelve minutes left "come on, Penelope, there is no more time" he spoke urgently.

"I need two more minutes" she replied in a burble, typing faster. She heard him sigh shakily and a nervous tiny smile formed on her lips "if I do this right, will that earn me a passionate lovemaking on the spot" she burbled, making him titter.

He bent forward to speak in her ear "right on that little couch behind us baby girl" he murmured, reverberating goose bumps through her eardrums.

She tittered and mumbled "jeez Derek-it was a joke"

***

Once arrived at the lobby they met up with Hotch "where are Morgan and Garcia?" he asked concernedly.

"They're still trying to stop the device timer" Reid answered, pressing his lips together in anxiousness. Hotch took his phone with a slightly shaking hand. Derek had put his phone on speaker. "Get the hell out of there!" Hotch shouted into the phone bringing the extreme panic back to Derek.

"Damn it- there are seven minute left- we gotta go!" Derek berated Penelope, starting to pull her from the chair.

"Just give me a sec!" she uttered loudly, her hands started trembling "come on, come on…" she babbled, while Morgan paced rapidly, his hand clasped above his head in panic. She gulped watching the timer '05: 10…05:09…05:08…05:07' inhaling shakily and shifting slightly in the chair, she started using one last technique, desperately hoping it would work.

In his extreme rush, he pulled her up from the chair "it's over, we gotta leave now!" just before he dragged her away, she finished her task, pushing the 'enter' button on the keyboard.

Morgan practically dragged her from the chair as she kept eying the timer '04: 27…04:26…04:25-'the timer stopped. She waited for five seconds and the number didn't move. She gasped out in surprise and joy "I did it! I did it-it worked!" she stuttered and Morgan froze, eying incredulously the chronometer. His eyes shut simultaneously as a long relief sigh escaped his lips. "Hotch," he started in a weak breath "she made it. It's shut down" he finished.

Hotch shut his eyes and smiled with complete relief on the other end of the line, breathing normally for the first time in ten minutes "Penelope…I love you" he answered simply "now, get down here. Both of you" he finished. Penelope giggled joyously, turning to check again only to find it still frozen on four minutes and twenty five seconds.

While she looked away, Derek locked the door since it was he who held the key card. "What are you…" she started innocently before reading his eyes as he came toward her "no-no. Derek" she warned with a gulp, taking two steps backwards "I was only kidding" she added in a breath when he placed his hands on her sides.

He nuzzled her neck and heard a desperate whimper escape her as she knew if they started on that, there would be no end to it. His lips parted wide against her neck "I was-" his teeth sank into her skin "jo—_oh_" his mouth sucked at her flesh, dragging a moan out of her throat and making her head tilt to give him more access. She damned her weakness inwardly and resisted, trying to pull her neck away from his seductive lips.

"You asked for this" he coaxed, raising his head to meet her dazzled gaze. His dark eyes danced with love and passion as he looked into hers "yea-yes but I-I didn't mean it" she stuttered and stretched out before him, her words juxtaposing her body's response.

He smirked slightly "let me prove you wrong" came his answer before kissing her passionately, determinedly parting her lips to slid his tongue into his mouth, teasingly and provokingly making her want more. She moved her hand to his chest, aiming to push him away but found herself stroking amorously his front.

A minute later, he had her trapped between him and the door. Their hunger making their breathing ragged, their bodies quiver and press roughly together. Penelope kept placing rough lustful pecks over his lips while she tugged on his shirt, desperately trying to pull it off of him.

His hands starvingly roamed over her upper body, massaging every part of it; kissing her back wildly each time their lips joined "you're still on duty" she choked out in a breath. "Screw that" he breathed back roughly, feeling his inner beast take over entirely. He pulled away an inch to get rid of his shirt and slammed to her again. Penelope laughed, half shocked, half amused when she felt his wildness go further than it had ever gone before.

His ragged breath modulated to panting and she could swear she saw his heart thrash against his ribcage and his erection throb against his currently tight jeans. He stripped her off of her skirt and shifted his leg, slipping a knee between her legs; causing a hot liquid to pool between her thighs, he shoved his knee between her thighs making her eyes close in pleasure and her lips to helplessly let out deep moans. Inhuman lust after her spread like liquid flame through his veins as he feasted his eyes on her, almost losing his mind when her playful fingers fumbled deliberately with his belt, purposely grazing continuously her heel against his arousal. His groans and closed eyes curved her lips into a smug smirk.

A few second later, she freed him from his belt and shoved off his jeans from him after he kicked his shoes off like she did hers. Stripping out the rest of their clothing, their lips locked again, mutually devouring each other and stumbling over to the couch on which there was a thin creamy lace throw they used to cover their bare propped up bodies.

Rossi was once again talking to the manager. Hotch walked away from the detective and made his way to Emily who was as pale as a sheet, still not recovered from the 'almost dying part' while Reid hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you all right?" Hotch asked her and she nodded limply.

"Maybe we should go back to the station" Reid suggested and Hotch agreed. JJ and Reid went back with Emily.

Once arrived, JJ left them alone and Reid brought up the subject to try and ease her but the fear for her life wasn't what affected her.

"The unsub wanted to destry the life's work of the manager…he wanted to assassinate him with the inclusion of hundreds of other people." She stated with shock

Reid uncrossed his arms and answered "you know that criminals can feel no remorse…they're heartless narcissists"

She sighed shaking her head "sometimes the job really sucks"

"But this is another victory for us. All those people had been saved, and the casino as well"

"I didn't thank Garcia yet, I haven't seen her when she came out of there"

Reid twitched his eyebrows "she didn't," an amused smile curved his lips slightly as he added in realization "and neither did Morgan" Emily chuckled under her breath at his noticed point.

Reid shook that idea of his mind, struggling with his own frustration at his one chance to have Emily once and the fact that it had been ruined by Hotch's call. Since that day, no other right occasion presented itself to them and they preferred to keep their hankering at bay until the opportune moment.

Emily brought him out of his thoughts by wrapping her arms around his neck; his arms snaked around her waist instantly and hugged her closely. "Thank you for being here with me" she whispered in his ear gratefully and he smiled gently "always, Emily" his breath tickled the skin of her neck before she felt a smooth hesitating peck there.

A smile played over her lips when he placed another, more confident one. She waited and placed two pecks on the same spot over his neck and pulled away slowly to look at him. He lowered his gaze, timidly clearing his throat "so uh- you," he started in a stutter "do you want to celebrate?" he finished with a nervous smile.

She smirked, closing her eyes knowingly than looked at him again; his face slightly flushed "you could come by when we get back. We'll have a movie night or something" he spoke her two last words again inwardly and nodded with another smile "great" she chipped in and pressed her lips to his in a quick but tender kiss.

Vegged and propped up on the little couch, her head thrown back over the arm of the sofa and her eyes closed Penelope had lost track of space and time, almost unrecognizing her own moans that grew louder by the minute, until she couldn't be sure where passion left off and necessity began. Her husband was the only being she was aware of, crouched above her, stroking deep inside her and slamming against her cervix while his tongue and sodden lips roamed up and down her ribcage and throat delightfully, adding to her bliss.

His sweaty, physique abraded her creamy skin while he moved with rhythm but roughly, starkly against her soft body. Their previous peak should have put an end to his shoves but he didn't stop, never wanting to finish what he started, his thighs drove him forcefully deeper and deeper within her, bruising her intimacy and making her cry out his name at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Her nails dug into his slippery back as her mouth dropped open in ecstasy and his hand placed swiftly over her mouth, aiming to muffle any coming cry, knowing that it would be their doom if anybody heard them; her hollered moans came instantly after his reflex and he bit hard on his bottom lip; her hot, sopping tightness driving him crazy. He felt her squeezing him and groaned huskily incapable of holding back the inevitable release his body was straining for as he rammed three last thrusts, exploding within her. He smiled mildly at her muffled subsiding wild moans and removed his hand slowly. Her eyes still closed, she felt him shifting his body to lay over her. She lifted her heavy lids to find him gazing lovingly down at her, his thumb and forefinger held her chin before he dipped in for a long intimate kiss.

Outside, the bomb squad circulated in that same floor, only needing to disconnect the computer now. Outside of the casino Hotch stood with Rossi and the detective who held a talkie walkie "what do you mean you heard noises?" the detective questioned.

Hotch heard the man ask if they should break in or not and at the remembrance of what room it was and when finally recalling that Derek and Penelope didn't walk out of that room, he tumbled to what the men had heard "don't break in!" he spoke out of a sudden.

"Are there agents still in there?" the detective asked confusedly.

"Just let me call them, they'll clear the room" he hedged and pulled out his cell phone. Rossi sighed annoyedly, suddenly understanding and rolling his eyes at the unwelcome information.

Walking a meter away, Hotch waited for Morgan to pick up.

"Yeah Hotch" came Morgan's irritated answer

"What the hell are you thinking-the squad is just outside the door waiting to break in." Morgan stayed silent, which only confirmed what Hotch had been certain of "five minutes is all I give you to clear the room" Hotch finished firmly and hung up.

Penelope sat up on the couch, recalling now where she was and all what had happened. She watched Derek, not bothering to shower but only to hurriedly don on his clothes. She stood up to do the same and winced at the painful cramping in her lower abdomen. Derek stopped to look at her "you okay?" he questioned concernedly.

She smiled mildly and nodded quickly before he came toward her "you sure? Did I hurt you?" he asked, more worried than before.

She smiled tenderly and cupped his cheek "don't worry, I'll be all right" he nodded hesitatingly and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Penelope swiftly got dressed, impatiently waiting to go back to the hotel where the team was staying and take a hot shower before they would jet back to Virginia.

The uncomfortable tension in the car lasted a few minutes on the way back to the station as Hotch drove in silence, looking upset. Rossi at the passenger seat didn't even look at any of them or said any word to anyone.

In the back seat Morgan sat with Garcia, uncomfortable and offended by the bosses' coldness. Derek licked his lips, thinking of something to say and stated "sorry about -"

"I don't wanna hear it" was Hotch's flat interruption. Penelope's face flushed and she kept her eyes low, twisting and untwisting the straps of her purse.

"Technically our honeymoon is not over" Penelope commented and the three of them glimpsed her "in my humble opinion," she mumbled, lowering her head and nervously playing with the straps of her purse. The bosses smiled, incapable of keeping their amused faces straight.

"You're grounded" Rossi uttered, with the amused smile still on his face, Penelope's head snapped up in umbrage and Derek chuckled under his breath "you too Morgan" Hotch added, making Derek's laughter fade and Penelope's lips curve into a smug smile.

_Quantico, Virginia 11:45__ p.m_

His shoes kicked off, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin supported in the palms of his hands_;_ Reid sat comfortably on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV as he followed the movie that was on. He moved his fingers to grab some popcorn and ate it slowly. The empty side next to him reminded him that Emily had been in the kitchen for about twenty minutes now and practically missed a major part of the film.

He made his way to her and shyly entered the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, is the movie over?" she asked, taking a sip from the glass of milk she was holding.

"No," he began "it doesn't seem to pique your interest" he added and watched her take a seat. He slowly sat beside her and stared at her as she lowered her head. Her dark hair swung forward, hiding her face from him.

"Yeah, it brought back some memories." She lifted her head again to look at him and saw the confusion on his face.

She shifted her eyes from him "I had an abortion when I was fifteen," she spoke rapidly, her eyes watering too quickly. She gulped and looked into his eyes, scared to find judgment there but all she saw was sympathy. She let out a shaky breath and continued shakily "God, I was so scared and mortified-" he placed her hand in his and rested them above his knee "if it had not been for my best friend's help; I don't know what would have happened to me." she finished tearfully and felt his other hand cover hers, rubbing it gently.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Emily" he mumbled, clearing his throat lightly lowering his agonized eyes to their hands. "Would _you_ have judged me?" she asked demurely.

His head snapped up to look at her, his brows furrowed in thought "if I had known you then," he started slowly "I would've taken full responsibility for it" he finished with determination. Her watery eyes looked at him with wonder "why?" she asked softly. His voice was lowered and sincere as he replied "because I love you and," he lightly cleared his throat again and lowered his eyes "I'd do anything to protect you…" he finished, smiling kindly and squeezing her hand comfortingly.

He looked at her smiling overwhelmed expression, the tip of her nose slightly red from her held back tears and her eyes still slightly tearful. She leant in to kiss him and cupped his cheek. Their kiss deepened and Emily stood up, her mouth still locked with his, she pulled him up with her. He pulled away when she started unbuttoning his shirt. He uttered her name in protest and she eyed him with confusion and mere offence "I thought you wanted me?" she asked, with unease.

"I do-I really do- but I'm," he stuttered embarrassedly "I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of your vulnerability right now" he finished quickly and her lips crushed to his, erasing the word 'vulnerable' from his thoughts.

Seconds later, he felt the strong power of lust overtake him and his shuddering body could no more resist her. He berated his mind for not functioning normally as his hands caressed her frame of their own accord, soon enough his brain withdrew any sense of control from him.

Hotch dropped a pile of documents over his desk and let them slid down into a long line position. Morgan glared at him with a half shocked, half incredulous expression "Hotch, you can't be serious about this-it'll take me all night!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Sit. down" Hotch pointed out flatly, signalling for him to take his own chair.

Morgan shook his head and walked to the swivel chair in silence. Hotch's smirk appeared merely when he opened the door to leave "have a nice night Morgan" he addressed him and closed the door. He stealthily locked the door, predicting Morgan's actions since Garcia was in the next-door office. He laughed mildly and left.

Rossi frowned at Garcia's continuous protest and complain. He held up a hand to silence her "one more word and I'll double" he stated firmly.

She gulped and turned away, struggling not to pout. Rossi left the office and locked the door just like Hotch did.

_Two h__ours later _

Morgan picked up his cell phone which was ringing. He smirked, licking his lips "bored already?" he teased Penelope.

Penelope whimpered from the other end of the line "I can't do all of this alone…I need you in here" she confessed in a pleading tone.

She could picture his smirk by the short silence he kept "oh you need me in there…" he started in a lustful, husky voice "where?" he murmured alluringly.

"Derek!" she whined, "I'm not in the mood" she finished in an irritated tone "I could use some help. Will you come and work here?" she pleaded again and heard him mumble his agreement. She heard him swear as he thumped the door "he locked the door…I'm gonna kill him" he spat out angrily.

Meanwhile Penelope stood and went to the door only to find it locked "Rossi locked it too" she spoke limply and made her way back to the chair. She sighed and continued working, leaving her phone on speaker to keep talking to him.

_Quantico, Virginia 7:30 a.m _

Prentiss' alarm clock woke her up and she opened her eyes, finding herself lying bare against Reid's naked body. She shifted slightly, recalling that she was weighting down on him.

His eyes blinked open when she was getting off of him and he pulled her down again into a cuddling hug. She smiled, kissing his neck and murmuring 'good morning' to him. Her cell rang and she answered it, it was JJ calling for a new case.

Spending no more than fifteen minutes in the house to shower, get dressed and eat, they went back to the BAU where Rossi and Hotch had just arrived.

Rossi stepped to his office and unlocked the door. He opened it to find Penelope pacing back and forth with urgency. She froze when she saw him and shot him a glare. Looking over at the organized documents he nodded with a smile "I take it you're finished." He uttered to her.

She walked to him with acrimony and spat out shocking Rossi "don't talk to me for like two days" she hurled outside, dashing towards the bathroom.

Hotch opened his office door to find Derek rubbing his heels over his eyes in tiredness. Hotch laughed when he saw him clench his jaw in anger "if you have something to say, say it" Hotch said with amusement. Morgan shot him an infuriated glare, opening his mouth to speak than closing it again twice. Hotch sniggered and was about to apologize when Derek stormed out of his office, purposely shouldering him as he walked passed him.

Rossi and Hotch watched reluctantly from upstairs the bullpen the reunited couple for a few minutes. Morgan was hugging his weepy wife and tightening his grip on her affectionately while peppering kisses to her ear soothingly and murmuring something that ceased the quivering of her lower lip and made her smile than slightly giggle.

"People would think they spent a month apart" Rossi commented, turning his face not to witness their endless passionate kiss.

Hotch rubbed his forehead, "I give up, they've tired me" he replied, walking with Rossi to the conference room. A few minutes passed and the team once again gathered for a new case.

**A/N: voilà! :D Soon another chap will be up, just review, **_**please. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: hiya all! I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been so busy but I swear I did my best, here is the chap, enjoy it :D thank you for the previous reviews, I love them :)**

_Chapter Twenty-four:__ How To Deal_

Morgan sat at the corner table at a bar, peeved, enraged and nearly drunk. A half empty bottle was on the small table he sat at; he swallowed another shot of vodka than sighed roughly. For nearly three months now, since the seventh month of her pregnancy, his wife had been turning his life upside down. Surely, he was aware it was all because of her hormonal, emotional and, obviously, physical fluctuation but tonight, he could take no more of it.

The point that tore him apart initially was her way of ignoring him. He recalled the case in Florida four months ago when he needed information and she wouldn't pick up. JJ who had been standing next to him at that moment dialled her number and to her she answered. His crushed down look that minute didn't go unnoticed by JJ who later that day reassured him that it was only an impermanent period Penelope was going through and that it was normal during pregnancy, chipping in that her mood swings would probably get worse in the coming months. Her point was proven and it made Derek miserable. It first started with her arguing about every little thing than purposely strike a nerve just to have another fight with him, like one morning one month earlier…

_Flash back _

It was three in the morning and the stillness of the room was disturbed by Penelope's deliberate loud noises every twenty minutes as she went to the bathroom. When she walked back to bed, causing him to wake up, he turned to look at her, trying to hide his annoyance at her smug expression in the dark. She turned on the bed side lamp, pressing her lips together.

He frowned slightly before she started "Derek…" he sensed she was going to ask for something "I want sushi." She finished in an orderly manner.

"Sweetheart, _it's 3 a.m_" he looked up a little disbelievingly, his eyes barely open from tiredness.

"Don't 'sweetheart' me. Go get me some!" she commanded shoving him slightly to get up.

His shocked face was slowly irritating her and his spat out answer nearly occasioned her to snap "where am I gonna get you sushi at this time of the night?" he questioned with shock and anger.

"That's your problem!" she shoved him more forcefully, nearly making him fall off of the bed. He grunted and lazily got up to grab his jeans and t-shirt "will you hurry up!" she berated and watched him shoot her a glare before furiously and rapidly donning his clothes and leaving.

About forty-five minutes later, he came back only to find her asleep. His anger was barely controlled but the sight of her peaceful slumber made him shake his head and mildly smile.

She woke up two minutes later when he got undressed to sleep again. He handed her the sushi she asked for and she took it, just tasting it before uttering disgustedly "ughhh... it's sickly. I don't want it anymore" she whined, putting it aside.

Derek's expression modulated to anger again, his eyes shut, his lips slightly spread and his tongue rubbing against a section of his lower teeth. He bottled up his furiousness and wordlessly got under the covers. He shifted up slightly and turned off her bed-side lamp. He lay comfortably on his side and his arm went habituatedly around her middle. He sighed exasperatedly when she jerked his arm away from her. He forced himself to sleep, ignoring the inner pain she was making him feel by her coldness.

_End of Flash back _

Things had gotten unbearable for Derek as he knew no more how to react to her bursts. She never ceased to yell at him for no reason, whenever he got home she would glare at him as though she was about to lash out at him. In Penelope's crazy pregnant logic, he was responsible for everything that irritated her and didn't stop stating it to him. His own patience startled him, he did his best to be understanding and only answer her critics by 'yes, baby girl' or 'I love you'. Her continual crying sessions were additional torture to him, seeing her crying uncontrollably over the silliest things got to him. He remembered her weeping for the death of kittens in a movie and laughing in her face was the hardest thing he ever had restrained himself from. Her uncertainties and permanent need for his affectionate words, which he gave to her every time, didn't keep her from kicking him out several nights of their room to sleep on the couch. It got on his nerve a little more everyday and he knew if it carried on, he would explode.

He struggled inwardly not to let himself think of or even mention the lovemaking issue that decayed gradually and fleety his patience and self-control. He lost count of the times she had turned him down or pushed him away when he tried to make a move on her. The cold showers had lost their affect on him a few weeks back which made his frustration reach the extreme and impeded his self-control. For nearly two months now he had been dying to feel her lips on his, to have the chance to love her, even if it were for just once, this affected his brain and he could no more think straight, deep inside of him he was wondering if any man had ever gone through the same experience or held on that long. His wild part that fought to ravish _the hell_ out of her ate up at his energy as he kept it imprisoned as tenaciously as he could.

He grabbed the bottle and poured another shot than swallowed it in one gulp. A couple of hours ago, he had gotten home from Texas where the BAU team had solved another case. Before going with the team he had asked Penelope if she was sure she didn't need him to stay to go with her to the doctor since her appointment was that week. Her reluctant look and flat answer crushed his soul but as usual he chose not to argue and jetted off to Texas with the team. Every member of the team noticed his wrecked physical and mental state but none of them dared to bring it up or try to talk to him about it. When he was finally back after a week and a half of absence, his wife's sudden moody reaction was the last straw…

_Flash back _

"How could you be such a careless-insensitive-" she started again as her third insult that evening after he had come back home. He chose to cut her off this time, incapable of taking more and fed up of her unfair demeanour.

"I don't read minds," he started loudly "how was I suppose to know you needed me back-you don't even answer my calls!" he spat out furiously.

"You know I need help in the house, I'm nine months pregnant for God's sake!" she justified in a shouting voice.

"you asked-no- _ordered_ me to go, and now it's my fault?!" he unconsciously took steps towards her, her very pregnant belly keeping her out of reach as his eyes burnt both with anger and lust which he could no more and didn't bother to hide.

"Yes, it is" she replied with a cold stare.

"Yeah, it's always mine" he mumbled in sarcasm, avoiding eye contact and shaking his head slightly "you better make up your mind Penelope" he spoke in an awkward tone that only upset her more.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"I can't _guess_ your thoughts. One day you want me gone and the other you want me here-_What do you want_ ?!" he uttered the question in a robust loud voice, his hands firmly gripping at her arms and his eyes fixing hers. At that second, all his patience and well being depended on her, right in that moment he was open and making one last effort to deal with her un-understandable wills…but what followed after only enflamed and destroyed that thin piece of serenity in him. She glared him with watery, angry eyes and spoke "what I want…is some space right now" Derek's hands dropped from her arms; a soul-crushed expression clouded his face as he felt her smash his down for good. He never thought he would ever feel such kind of pain and the worse was that it seemed to leave her cold.

She turned away from him, running her hand through her hair in irritation "take a walk- go back to the BAU or whatever-" she spoke under her breath. His silence didn't last as he nodded biting his bottom lip in agony "Fine" he replied flatly, turning to walk away. "Fine" She spat back before he slammed the door behind him.

_End of flash back _

And that was how he ended up in that bar, probably drunk by now and looking like a man who had been torn away from the most crucial element of his survival. His elbow over the table and his hand rubbing his lowered head, he didn't notice the man that had just come in and came to stand next to him. He had called Hotch about an hour earlier, incapable of standing the bottled up anger and pain inside, he needed to confide it to someone and there was no other man he trusted more than Aaron Hotchner.

He raised his head slowly when he finally sensed a person near him and he breathed a thankful sigh "thank you for coming" he muttered, lowering his glum eyes to the drink again and poured more of it. Hotch took a seat next to him and took away the nearly finished bottle from him "no more drinking. You've had enough"

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked, although knowing the answer. Derek laid back in his chair, his eyes shut with a sorrowful expression "pissed off, damaged, demoralized, frustrated-"

"It's Penelope, isn't it?" Hotch cut off, preventing the word 'horny' to come out of Derek's mouth. Derek only nodded in desperation.

"In the past four months, she has turned into a complete different person-she is cranky, cold, unfeeling, uncaring, distant and borderline heartless with me." Hotch only nodded with a knowing look before Morgan let out "I try to comfort her in any way possible but it never works, all she does is argue and tries to smack me or push me away- she gets angrier with me every day-I don't know how to deal with her anymore" anger filled his tone and his hand reached for the bottle again which Hotch put away instantly, silently forbidding him to touch it.

"well, that tells me one thing," he started with a mild side way smile "your child is gonna be the spitting image of you," Derek exhaled a small laugh before Hotch continued "You know well why she's acting out this way and all you can do is grin and bear it" Hotch spoke and Derek retorted "that's what've been doing for the past sixteen weeks!" he exclaimed in chagrin.

"Trust me; I went through this as well with Haley, she may not even be aware she's acting strange. Just support her lunacy and cravings, and keep in mind that she's going through a tough time."

Derek shook his head, looking down at the empty shot glass "I'm not sure I've still got it in me". He inhaled deeply and mumbled "the upside is that it's temporary…"

"Exactly" Hotch spoke back "just stay tough and hang in there… It's your job to keep quiet. Putting up with her craziness is the male analogy of experiencing hormones directly, it's just something you have to go through as part of pregnancy."

Derek frowned with a sigh "I'm drowning Hotch… it's like I can't catch my breath" Hotch fought the will to roll his eyes at the matter that tortured Derek most. Hotch was hoping he wouldn't bring up that issue but he did. "I haven't touched her in two _damn_ months…taking her is all I can _fucking_ think about." his drunkenness and lust emphasized his slurred words.

Hotch didn't find what to say and with mere hesitation, slid the bottle over to him in a sympathetic gesture. Derek grabbed it instantly, pouring himself another drink.

"She thinks she's undesirable and repelling …" Derek stated. "Did you try and-" Hotch started.

"Boost her confidence? Hell yeah…all I get are pecks on the cheek" Derek informed in complain

"Maybe if you talked to her about it-" Hotch started and Derek interrupted "that's impossible…my ego can't take any more insults from her".

Hotch sat pensively for a minute while Morgan finished the bottle. "Buying Haley gifts always worked for me…maybe you should do the same" Hotch said to him, pulling something from his pocket. It was a diamond and gold bracelet. He looked it pensively and uttered simultaneously "I bought her this a week after our third anniversary because I wasn't there…she didn't take it when she left. I've been holding on to it since." He lifted his head again and handed it to Derek "give it to Penelope, I'm sure she'll love it"

Derek stared back at him with a touched but confounded expression "Hotch, I can't take this-"

"You can and you will." He answered with authority.

"Then I'll pay you for it" Morgan pulled his wallet and Hotch laughed slightly "keep your money Morgan, it's more that you can afford anyway-this costs more than your salary." Derek hesitated another minute before accepting it. "I hope this will pay off" Morgan said gratefully after thanking Hotch. They stayed for another quarter of minutes before heading out of the bar. Hotch gave Morgan a drive back to his house, praying Penelope wouldn't get furious at Derek's drunken state.

*********

The quietness reined in their room where Penelope sat on the bed, biting her lip and thinking of her husband. She knew what she was putting him through yet she had no control to stop it. Derek had been treating her with all the love and care he could provide but all she did was throw it back in his face, incapable of holding back all the horrible words, malice and the lashing out. After every fight she felt guilty and terrible for provoking it but never did the effort of apologizing and kept her bad feelings hidden from him. Tears flooded her eyes at the flashback of his crushing gaze; she couldn't bear the memory of how much she had hurt him. Many times after their fights, she recalled his soul-destroyed and agonized eyes before he isolated himself in their child's future-room, keeping only his laptop with him. She was sure he was writing down his every thought in the journal he kept in there.

Slowly and hesitatingly she walked to the small desk near the window where his laptop was. She sat, opening it and searched for the file he had his journal in. Her tears fell freely when she found the web pages he had visited about parenthood and what to expect from Pregnancy. _'No wonder he's being so patient'_ a voice uttered in the back of her mind. That same voice berated her for being so cold and hard on him for three long minutes before she opened the pages of his journal. Each word hit her weak spots like daggers and increased her weeping as her heart ached at his written martyr. She could see herself at those moments acting psychotic, she realized at that second how her hormones had taken over every rational thought in her mind. She gulped at the last words he wrote, feeling her tears moving into overdrive _'taking a bullet doesn't hurt this bad…sometimes I wonder if her love for me is still the same…_' she slammed it shut again, breaking into violent sobs and dragging herself back to the bed where she laid crying her heart out. The fact that he came to the point of doubting her love for him tore her heart apart, how could she be so careless and not give importance to his feelings, regret and woe ate at her now, draining all strength she had. She rested her hand on her rounded belly as she breathed deeply and shakily, blinking away her blinding tears and grabbing her cell. She could barely control her violent silent sobs when she heard his lowered, racked voice "Derek…" she started in blubber "I'm so sorry- I love you so much…" she finished, her voice cracking.

On the other end of the line, Derek felt himself bleed inwardly; he gulped the soreness in his throat at her loving tone while helpless faint tears prickled his eyes before he closed his quivering lids. It was incredible how those words could wash away every bit of anger in him and leave only vulnerability existent, he had waited for her to say that for so long it nearly sounded unreal. He heard her sob uncontrollably as she added "please come back home…" his eyes opened and his face turned to look out the window. Her words had so easily breathed life back into him and that only proved that his veneration and worship for her were scarily literal. "I'm on my way baby girl" he answered gently, praying that it was the last time he had to go through that hell again.

Hotch smiled with relief at the change of expression on Morgan's face. He remained silent as he drove. They finally arrived and he pulled over. Morgan only held out his hand to Hotch to shake and Hotch shook his hand with a small smile "thank you" Derek said to him with a deeply grateful look.

"Good luck" Hotch chipped in. Derek got out of the car before Hotch drove away.

********

Putting a tissue box near her, Penelope was still crying hysterically, partly because of her emotions and the major cause was her hormones. The door of the room opened and Derek walked in, slightly stumbling and still looking insidely destroyed. He stood for a second, looking at her tearful, glum face. No words were needed as their gazes said everything and Derek rushed towards her and pulled her into his embrace. She continued crying as he held her tighter. That act alone brought a thrill to his heart; he had spent so many weeks without her touch that it seemed to be a decade for him. She continued blubbering apologizes and -I love you-s until he drew back a little, cradling her jaw with his hands "I know you do" he replied, his voice mildly slurred.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a lowered tearful voice. His eyes closed for a moment "forgive me; I've been a little stupid after I left…"

"You got drunk" she spoke, between silent sobs. He nodded and her expression turned weepier "because of me" he thought of something to say but his fuzzy mind couldn't provide any comforting words. She blubbered another apology before he finally found what to say "I can only imagine all the changes that you're going through …I'd do anything I can to help you baby girl, just name it" that made her cry more because she now felt worse that he was being understanding. He remembered the bracelet and thought of giving it to her to make her stop crying. "I've got something for you," he started in a mumble and pulled it out. At the sight of it, another tidal wave of hysterical emotional crying hit Penelope, she gazed him with an overwhelmed but extremely teary expression. He clamped the bracelet shut around her wrist, and looked up at her visage. "It's_ gorgeous_" her unceasing fast-cascading tears made him confused and all he could do was dab off her tears with a new tissue.

"Where did you-" she started feebly before he shushed her by placing a finger on her lips "don't ask…" he smirked dazedly and added "don't worry I didn't steal it" she smiled her watery amused smile which made his heart thud.

She slowly and sheepishly leant in and pressed her lips to his. A husky moan emerged out of him at the exultation of it. That little kiss was the first in countless weeks and literally sent him out of his mind when she timidly opened her mouth to him. His tongue leapt into her mouth, rippling her tongue thirstily as his hands cradled her jaw again. More hoarse moans escaped, as he felt his fought down passion arise. Her low moans were driving him to madness and liberating his wildness which only aimed to rape her. His kiss modulated to wild passion and seconds after, his lips slid to her chin than down to her neck, hungrily feasting on her. Penelope's breathing quickened and her moans increased, making Derek go wilder and devouring her with total hastiness. Derek reached the extreme where there was no way for him to stop. He had absolutely no willpower left and if she pushed him away now, he would crack.

Unfortunately, Penelope's vacillating mood took over and she gently drew away from him, leaving him shivering violently with blazing withdrawal symptoms. She avoided facing him and sat on the edge of the bed "how can you want me when I'm so-" she choked on her words that were spoken with disgust.

The only word that came to his drunken brain was 'foxy' but he shut his mouth before it came out. "Beautiful" he finished from behind her and she smiled at the sincerity of his words. She whirled around to look at him with teary eyes. He moved to sit close to her and cupped her jaw "You're so soft, so delicate…so beautiful." Her tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away "I will never stop reminding you of that 'till it gets into your head." She flashed her watery smile at him and lowered her eyes in shyness. Derek felt the small portion of his brain still working nearly shutting down as the lust was overpowering in him. "If only you knew how much I need you right now … it's slaying me" his voice was hoarse and weak as he cupped her jaw line with one hand firmly but gently. Her cheeks flushed severely and her eyes met his. He neared his face to hers, keeping just two inches away. His amorous gaze reflected in her eyes before he pleaded "let me love you baby girl" she smiled shyly and cupped his nape "yes." She breathed back and closed the gap between them, embracing him closer and tighter, melting in his arms as he brought her desire alive with his voluptuous touch.

His dextrous hands slid up audaciously her silken nursing nightgown and she shifted slightly, permitting him to remove it. His trembling worsened and his desire went over the top as his yearning gaze trailed slowly and erotically on her body. Penelope gulped, her face flushed and her body slightly quivering. She watched him hastily tear off his clothes and propelling her to lie on her back before placing pillows beneath her backside, propping her up to his groin. Kneeled and settled between her spread legs, his cool hands glided up her outer thighs before he slowly inched inside her, groaning like a starving man given the first slice of his meal. Penelope's eyes closed in bliss and gasped short breaths as she felt him thrusting deeply in and out of her. A smile played over her lips at the groans escaping him at every thrust, mingling with her deep moans. Relishing on the rising pleasure with every wave that crushed against her consciousness, she kept moaning his name, driving him all the more crazy and increasing his passion. Incapable of holding back, he penetrated her deeper, filling her entirely and slamming into her with force. Goose-fleshed from the sound of her arousing loud moans, he was ready to explode with every shove. His eyes closed and a deep husky roar fled out of him when she contracted around him, squeezing him in an impossibly tight grip. He felt his control vanish and he violently shoved his last thrusts, emptying himself into her, his seed burning her to the core like hot lava. Grabbing at her hips and his chest rising and falling in heavy panting, he stayed still for a short moment than drifted his hands over her bare pregnant body, breathing her name as his eyes fixed hers lovingly. His stillness didn't last as he started stroking inside her again making her nearly weep from the intensity of their pleasure. He sent her over the edge a second time and wiped her tears that succeeded to escape her eyes. Entirely exhausted and sedated she expected him to draw out of her. She whimpered slightly when he began to love her all over again, reviving her appetence and draining her body from every dot of pleasure she could give. Ruining her strength, he slid out of her once he saw her nearly fainting.

He vegged out beside her, unable to move or speak for several minutes as his mind gradually floated back to earth from cloud nine.

A deeply content laughter rolled out of his throat and he turned to gaze at her. Her languorous lidded eyes looked back into his leisured ones. He moved to prop against his elbow before he planted tender, loving kisses over her lips.

*********

Sitting against the headboard, vegged out and cradling Penelope between his legs, Derek snaked his hands around her pregnant middle while she laid her head back against his shoulder. She tilted her head and kissed his shoulder than turned her head again to peck his neck. His hands rested on her belly affectionately as he looked down at it adoringly "how's my baby doing?" he asked her.

"As happy as ever…just like me." She replied sweetly, covering his hands with hers. He shifted his eyes to look at her lovingly than softly kissed her lips. "I love you…and our baby, more than anything" she mumbled between sweet kisses.

She gasped with surprise when she felt her unborn child response with a kick "did you feel that?" she asked in a joyful tone.

"Yeah…" Derek replied with a broad happy smile, rubbing her abdomen "looks like you're making both of us cheerful here" he added with a grin. She giggled happily than kissed him again, feeling another kick and pressing her hands tighter against Derek's hands that lay over her rounded belly.

***********

It was nearly two in the morning and Penelope was walking difficultly to the closet, trying not to scream as the contractions that had started about an hour ago worsened. She pulled her hospital bag, already packed with a few things for her child. She was not due until the next week but it seemed that she was going through labour earlier than she had expected.

Her screams escaped her despite her resistance and it awoke Derek immediately. He panicked at the sight of her holding her belly with both hands, her forehead sweating and her strength giving up to the contractions she was having. He spoke her name in a half panicking, half questioning tone before she burst out "the baby is coming!"

A low swearing slipped out of his mouth before he got out of the bed and donned his clothes in a trice. Getting her into the car was harder than he imagined as her contractions increased and he could feel her getting angry because of the pain.

Her screams in the car caused him to drive like a maniac, glancing at her from a moment to another as she cursed and yelled words he wished she would never utter before him.

He couldn't help letting a hysteric chuckle at her burst out, unconscious words "uh-I'll never forgive you for this-how could you put this inside me!" Another scary scream followed before she yelled "drive faster!"

***********

Penelope was surrounded by the doctor, nurses and her husband that stood at her right, holding her hand as she squeezed it. She tried breathing normally while articulating "I'm sorry-Derek-" She felt another contraction coming and gritted her teeth together "I didn't mean-what I said-in the car" she managed to get out before screaming. Tensed a bit, Derek pressed his lips to her forehead and she muttered between choked breathing "I love you-and I love our child"

"I never doubted that baby girl, just breathe" he spoke to her, holding her hand tightly. She cried in pain as the doctor said she was ready.

She couldn't control the urge to push, squeezing her husband's hand harder. Her screams echoed in the room, again and again, as she struggled to push their child out from her weakening body.

"You're doing great sweetheart," Derek encouraged and kissed her forehead while she rested, breathing heavily. She strained and screamed with one last mighty push, tightening her muscles to bring her child into the world. The baby slipped from her body, crying healthily and the doctor picked it up to placed it in a flannel towel that the nurse was holding in her arms. "It's a boy. Congratulations" the doctor informed.

Although both of them knew their infant's gender, those words seemed to be heard for the first time and they both smiled joyfully at that as the nurse placed the baby in Penelope's awaiting arms. Penelope looked down at the child that she and Derek created, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh my God, I just gave birth to a second Derek Morgan" she commented smiling up at her husband than back at their baby that looked exactly like his father.

Derek smiled broadly, looking at her with total gratitude and love in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around both his wife and child, quietly speaking to his child "welcome to the world…Adam" Derek looked in wonder at the small life that his wife held in her arms. He brought his finger to his child's hand and Adam wrapped his tiny fingers around it. Penelope brought her lips to her son's brow, kissing him softly. Right then, at that moment they realized all what they had gone through during Penelope's pregnancy was worth it, for they were blessed with a son, their most precious miracle.

**A/N: okay... I'm sorry to inform you that this is the ending of the sequel- but don't panic, there is another sequel which will be written if you want it, it's different cause it's five years later but do you want it anyway? **

**Please give your answers so I can start writing, I'm struggling to keep up with writing and studies at the same time. Thank you for supporting this, you're the men! :P**

**p.s what do you think of the chap? :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: thank you all for ****waiting, reading and mostly for reviewing shippers :) here is the chap, enjoy :D I was supposed to update two days ago but the site had a problem, anyway, hope you'll like :D**

_Chapter Twenty-five: Years Later__… _

It was the third day after a long weekend that Penelope spent alone, awaiting her son and husband that had gone to Chicago for two days. For nearly two years they had taken the habit of spending their weekends with Derek's family. This time Penelope chose to stay home. Knitting was the only thing she could think of to kill time that morning.

A little upset about Derek not calling her the previous night-though he did during the day-she kept her focus on her current task while counting the minutes until their return. They were supposed to arrive at that exact time and she was determined to keep indifferent and hide her pining and disappointment.

A car parked in front of the house and she hurled to the window, without lifting the thin, almost transparent curtain she could see it was her husband's car. She smiled to herself than modulated her expression to a casual one. She walked back to stand where she had been before and carried on what she had started, ignoring the sound of the door unlocking.

Derek opened the door, his son hoisted over his back like a sack and holding on with his both little arms to his father's shoulders. Adam was very small, hardly more than five years old. He had large chocolate-brown eyes-same as his mother's- he was medium-dark skinned and in features bore a striking resemblance to his father.

Derek bent down and Adam jumped off his back only to run to Penelope. "Mommy!" he said joyfully as he ran to her with wide open arms. Penelope scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tightly, covering him with kisses.

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?" she spoke to him and drew away to look at him while stroking his softly curled hair. He nodded happily as she put him back down and hurriedly took off his little backpack to show her some new toys in it "look what gramma got me!" he uttered enthusiastically.

Penelope smiled at her joyful little boy "_wow_, those look fantastic!" she spoke with pretended hyper-surprise. "I bet you had a lot of fun at your grandma's huh?" she asked, throwing a glance at her husband who stood, arms crossed watching them with a small smile.

"Yea- and Daddy and auntie Dessi took me to the theme park-" he answered quickly. It was easy to see the open grin on her little boy's face, nothing but excitement showing there. "It was _sooo cool_!" he said still bouncing up and down. "I played all the games, and I went on all the rides, and and…I didn't even throw up!"

"What else did I miss?" Penelope asked, glimpsing her husband who shook his head slightly with a smile and lowered it. "Can I go again next week? Pleeeeaaase?" he asked cutely, pulling on her arm. She looked into his pleading eyes and replied "of course sweetie…" his face lit up with a happy smile "why don't you go play in your room and I'll come and stay with you in a bit" she added with a warm smile.

"Okay." He mumbled and ran to the stairs, holding his new toys. "Hey Adam," Derek started calling after him. Adam stopped and turned "don't forget your backpack" Derek finished with a smile as their son ran back in to take it. They both watched him in adoration before he disappeared into his room. Penelope held a concealed expression and continued her unfinished task without a word.

Derek's mixed expression of confusion and anger nearly made her facade break but it didn't-yet. "What am I-chopped liver?" she heard him utter in an upset tone before snatching the needles and thread away from her and throwing them on the couch. Her lips curved involuntarily as her eyes fixed his, her smirk revealed and her amusement apparent, she gasped when he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her towards him 'cmmere' he breathed through gritted teeth, pressing her ferociously against him. She laughed quietly before he joined his lips with hers in a longing-filled wild kiss that lasted for a long blissful moment.

*********

_Federal Prison, Quantico, Virginia _

The cell door opened and the prisoner walked out, holding a box which contained some personal things belonging to him. As he walked by the side of the officer, a smile formed on his lips, _Sean Dylans_ was finally getting out of that dark hole he has been in for the past six years. He had been let out with good behaviour and that made him smirk at his successful strategy. He could finally pursue his devilish plan and this time, he was going to make sure it would hit the right target.

During his imprisonment, he had kept in touch with a few of his friends to keep him updated about his enemy's life. So far, he knew 'the killer' –as he called him- of his brother had married that tech-analyst and had a five years old son.

'All the better' he thought to himself; this time he was going after his son. _That_ would destroy him for sure, including his wife he thought but he did not intend to do it himself, he knew better than that. He was certain the FBI would be watching his every move as soon as they found out he was out.

There was someone his friends got information from and that person knew Penelope Garcia, a part of him was furious and that made him speak to Dylans, _he_ also wanted a little revenge of his own but Dylans was aware that this man would never get to the point of hurting her or her son…but Dylans had to try and convince him, otherwise he would have no other choice but to make a go of it himself

The heavily guarded prison gate opened in a loud crack and Sean Dylans walked out proudly, inhaling the fresh air deeply. A white vehicle awaited him and two men got out of it. Sean made his way to it and saw the man he wanted to talk to in the passenger seat. He shook hands with him and spoke "glad to see you're here…that means you accept to help."

The bespectacled, glum man lowered his eyes and hesitatingly nodded after a short moment. Dylans got into the back seat of the car and it took off, away from the prison he was held in.

***********

Things might have changed around Derek and Penelope, their work, the team members but they were still the same, still excessively attached to each other and the fact that they were a family only strengthened their love. The days off that Derek got after each case brought them comfort. He would spend four or five days away and come back to spend three days with his wife and child. Penelope worked at home most of the time but there were cases when her presence was required and ordered by Hotch who was still unit chief and Rossi also remained working with the team even after his unfinished business was solved. After the past four years Prentiss and Reid still dated and got engaged a year back. Their wedding was a month away only.

Penelope and Derek stood at the same spot for nearly ten minutes now, pressed together and their lips still locked in an amorous kiss. Sighing slightly in a shaky breath, Derek fought not to upgrade their kiss, yet he couldn't help himself; his weekend without her was harder for him than she could imagine. He knew she was upset a little because he hadn't called her the previous night and that made him smirk inside, if he had called in the middle of the night, after everyone was asleep, and he alone in a room with only her words audible, she would surely talk dirty to him and forcibly make him explode in his jeans just with her words like she had done so many times before.

Feeling Penelope against him was driving Derek mad, her teasing tongue was pushing him into kissing her deeper. his held back passion rose and he could no more resist as he dragged his moist lips down her neck and shuddered at her low moan while his hands travelled down her body, tracing her every curve. She felt one of his hands move under her shirt and his fingers stroke her back. His lips slid up again to her mouth and she inched away to look into his eyes and saw all the lust behind them. She smashed her lips to his again in a passionate kiss and smiled smugly inside when she felt him fervidly respond. Their soft touches turned into slow voluptuous caresses as they felt everything collapse around them and were only aware of each other.

Adam walked out of his room, wondering why his mom didn't come as she had promised. He walked slowly down the stairs, holding on to the banister with one hand. He stepped into the living room and stopped suddenly looking questioningly and bemusedly at his parents, not really understanding what they were doing.

'_whar __you doin?'_ came the voice of Adam from behind Penelope. Derek instantly pulled away before she whirled quickly to look at her son who looked at her with an adorably innocent expression "nothing honey," Penelope hastened to answer, walking towards him and leaning to his level. "Yea-we're just playin'" Derek's quick answer followed.

The boy looked confused as he stared at Derek. "A game?" Derek nodded feeling relief fill up his mind, believing their embarrassment was over.

"I want to play too!" He suddenly exclaimed making both Penelope and Derek's eyes widen. Penelope tried not to sound too nervous thinking of how to approach this situation. "You…. can't play" she started and Adam whined "Why not?" Derek sighed, thinking of a way to deal with this. "Because…" Derek said taking a step closer to the child. "It's a grown up game just for parents. You understand?"

"No," he answered with confusion in his eyes. The kid's face formed a pout crossing his arms over his chest. Penelope smiled at her son's innocence. "It's just a rule of the game. You'll understand when you grow up honey"

She watched her son sigh. "Okay mommy, whatever you say."

**********

The two men sat with Sean Dylans in the quiet apartment, talking. Dylans and his friend looked at the man with them in silence. They had explained the plan to him and now they awaited his answer. From the shocked and panicked look on his face, Dylans guessed that _Kevin Lynch_ wouldn't do what was asked of him and the answer indeed was as he had expected "I want revenge on Morgan but I would _never_ hurt Penelope's son!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You keep saying '_her_ son' you tend to forget it is _his_ as well…" Dylans spat out in anger.

"He's just a little boy-how could you think of hurting a five year old kid!" Lynch berated.

"That kid will be same as his father in a few years and _then_ you'll be regretting your words" Dylans answered coldly.

"I can't-I can't do this. I won't" Lynch uttered in panic shaking his head and stood up.

Dylans stood up as well with a cold expression "fine, you won't do it, I will…but if anyone hears of this plan Lynch. _You're dead_" Dylans menaced. "You keep your mouth shut about this, you hear me?!" Dylans spat out addressing him.

Lynch nodded and met his glare for a short moment than fled out of the apartment. Dylans still glared towards the door, lifting the beer to his mouth and gulped from it.

***********

Penelope laid the table in the kitchen while humming a song; it was lunch time and she could hear her son giggling while Derek played with him. She made her way to the sitting room with a smile and spoke "come on you two, lunch is ready".

Adam cheered, glad to finally eat as his tummy rumbled from hunger. Jumping up from his seat, he was about to run out of the sitting room before Derek spoke, addressing him "what do we do before we eat?" Adam paused for a second "wash our hands" he answered. Derek smiled and nodded with a head-gesture that told Adam to do just that.

Once alone with Penelope again, he stood up and walked to her, leaving only two inches between them, he started propelling her backwards towards the wall as she smiled coyly up at him "I made your favourite dish" she spoke in a soft lowered voice. His smouldering passion-filled eyes pierced through hers as he spoke back in a husky weak voice "is that right…" his eyes lowered to her lips as he licked his. She hummed positively and gasped lightly when she felt the cold wall as her back pressed against it. Her eyes closed as she felt his breath brush her lips and a smile curved her lips at his following words "you're my favourite dish…" his burning mouth crushed to hers before her laughter was out and she moaned deeply when he rammed his built up physique into her slightly quivering body. He began kissing her neck and their caresses started again, even after hearing the doorbell ring, they did not bother to answer.

Adam cast a look at them than ran to the door to answer it. He unlocked it difficultly and pushed it open only to find Aaron Hotchner smiling down at him "hi, uncle Hotch" Adam greeted with a smile "hey there, Adam…where are your parents?"

"They're playing again" Adam answered casually. "Playing?" Hotch mumbled in confusion and Adam shrugged before Hotch entered the house and closed the door again. Adam went to the kitchen and Hotch walked around than headed to the living room where he found them.

he cleared his throat at the sight, rolling his eyes than wore a slightly shocked expression when they jerked away from each other and faced him looking embarrassed "you told your son you were playing?" he asked disbelievingly. Penelope's face flushed and Derek's eyes shut as he ran his hand over his bald head. He sighed and looked at Hotch again.

"There is something you need to know, it's important" Hotch started, changing the subject. His serious look alarmed them before he blurted out "Sean Dylans had been released for good behaviour"

"What?!" Morgan retorted, his anger appearing too quickly. Penelope stood in shock and a slight fear.

"Don't worry; I put three agents on this, they'll be watching him-we're not letting him out of our sight. If he attempts anything, he will be ceased immediately" Hotch reassured them.

"How the hell did they let him out now?" Derek spat out.

"He was sentenced for only eight years Morgan,"

"And there is nothing we can do" Morgan questioned, still angry.

"Keep your family safe is priority and that's being taken care of…I don't think he'll try to get near them-he must know we're on his back"

Derek sighed "I hope you're right." He replied pensively, prematurely worrying and thinking of his own reaction this time, he would probably kill him if he dared to get near his wife or child. He shook that thought out of his head and they all walked out of the living room. Penelope invited Hotch to stay for lunch and he accepted.

***********

The next morning, Derek was called for work, and he left with hidden concern after saying his goodbyes to his wife and child. Although Hotch made sure Dylans was kept at bay, something was still not right and Derek feared his guts would later prove true.

Later that morning when Derek was off to San fransisco with the team to work on a new case, Penelope settled in front of her laptop, obliged to work although the need to watch her son that was playing outside ate up at her inside. She stood up again and walked to the window; Penelope smiled as she watched her little boy happily playing outside. He was smiling as he rode his training bike down the block. She had to admit he was getting much better; soon he would be able to take off the training wheels. Adam giggled in excitement as he finished one round to the end of the block, glad that he was picking up speed.

It was such a nice day outside and he was having so much fun. Smiling he turned to ride his bike the other way around trying to reach the other end faster this time.

When he got close to the house Adam smiled throwing his hand up and waving at Penelope who smiled waving back. He was having such a good time. She sighed contently before moving away from the window, back to her computer after resting her eyes on her little boy for another moment. He seemed to be okay, she could return to her work for now. She walked to her computer desk and sat down focusing on the work at hand.

A black car sat across the street not too far from the house or the little boy, but not close enough to show any real intent. The man inside the car smirked, his eyes glinting with evil as he watched the innocent child. It wouldn't take too much force to hurt this child, he was so small.

The man's foot tapped on the accelerator itching to do this. Itching to get this over and done

Soon he was speeding towards the kid. There was no turning back.

The car lurched with sudden speech, accelerating too fast to stop as it raced towards the tiny body it was meant to hit. Adam paused, halfway down the block with his bike when he looked up and his eyes widened as a black car came too close to run. He went still from fear, his tiny knuckles gripping the bike's handles trying to wish this nightmare away. Hoping he was seeing things..that he wouldn't get hurt. That… daddy was here. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small scream as the car collided with his already limp body, sending him flying through the air before letting him hit the side of the road with a sudden crash.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard the screeching tires, the loud boom and the screaming of a child. It couldn't….Her eyes widened 'Not Adam. No…. No!'

Penelope raced from her chair, flying out of the house. Her heart was pounding like mad in her chest, worry and fear gnawing at her insides. He had to be okay; this couldn't be what it seemed like!

Running outside she looked for her son, her eyes widening in horror and her face growing sickly pale when she saw his bike lying twisted at the side. She gasped and turned her head. Where was Adam?

Her eyes widened in terror and her scream echoed in the neighbourhood when she saw the sight of her own child, her own flesh and blood lying unmoving on the cold pavement, His body was mangled, unconscious, gravely injured and his streaming blood running down his head. He was hurt so badly. She screamed again running towards him at a maddening pace, desperate to reach him, to make sure he was okay, her hope was fading fast and she tried to keep a grip on herself, while her tears exploded from her eyes without stop. She collapsed at his side, crying hysterically while pulling him into her lap, calling his name and checking his pulse, trying to find some sign of life in her son's nearly lifeless body. Thankfully there was a pulse. The next second, people surrounded them, some uttering to call 911 and others trying hopelessly to help.

**A/N: boy! Am I cruel! *I'm not, just so you know* I cried when I wrote the last part, their child is so _cute_ and hurting him was so** …***sniff***

**Okay people, please a few words would be very much appreciated :) I'll try to update soon, I promise, just review **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: apologies for updating this late, I've been learning and doing homework cuz my exams are for soon…anyway :) here it is, I hope you'll enjoy every bit of it :D**

_Chapter Twenty-Six: __His Lone Weakness Part 2_

The sterile environment and white walls made her shudder as she paced in the waiting area outside her son's hospital room. Her endless tears still cascaded down her face as her arms wrapped around herself. Her tears trailed down her face, moistening her skin, any trace of makeup now washed away as proof of her endless concern for her hurt child. She closed her eyes and the image of his near lifeless, bloody body immediately flashed in front of her closed eyes and she gasped in panic before biting her lip and opening her eyes. Her heart felt so heavy and her hands were frozen cold, the colour drained from her skin as her son's life was possibly being drained from him. She waited for news from the doctor and her husband that had learnt about the accident about an hour ago.

She saw her husband rush towards her, his expression a mixture of panic, anguish and controlled rage. She ran into his arms, breaking down in his death grip as she cried in apprehension. Derek didn't utter a word and tightened his arms around her, his eyes shut in a now uncontrolled rage. His blood boiled inwardly, reason was draining slowly out of his mind by every passing second and being there at that moment was only to know about his son's health state, the words that he awaited to hear before tracking Dylans and finishing him with his own hands. The idea of killing him was spreading in his mind and angry soul like deadly poison, the accident had taken any sanity that was left inside of Derek's body

He could feel her shuddering in his arms and he clasped her tighter attempting to calm her down. She took a shaky breath against his chest and looked up at him. "Derek…" she said slowly choking on a sob. "What if he doesn't...make it?" he gulped in panic and shook his head. "No…don't say that. Our son is strong…He'll make it -" "No..." she said shaking her head as she shivered. "He was – hurt so bad... what if-" she said in a hopeless voice between chocked sobs clutching his shirt. He tried not to notice how pale her face was, and how scared she looked but he could tell she was scared to death, just like he was himself but did what he could to hide it.

"What are we going to do?" she spoke out with a shudder. He looked away, his jaw tightening, he had a clear idea of what he was going to do and it was only a matter of time.

They heard the door open and their head snapped to it. The doctor walked out of it, his head lowered, his emotion haggard, he slowly looked up at the parents of the child. He lacked the courage to attempt to comfort them. He wished he could tell them the bad news in a less glum way but he found himself incapable of it. He sighed quietly and approached them. "How is he?" Derek asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood but we've already started the blood transmission…" the doctor started, "there's been some intro-cranium swelling…"

"And?" Derek muttered. The doctor met his glum eyes for a second and replied weakly "and he's in a like coma at the moment" Their mouths fell open slightly and their hearts almost stopped when they heard what he said. A coma? They took shaky breaths and tried to bring themselves to speak but no words came out.

The doctor felt their pain and started in an attempt "but I have every hope that-" before he was cut off by an angry Derek "you don't have to play the happy game with us doc…a coma is a coma" he spoke in a half angered, half destroyed tone. The man lowered his eyes and nodded slightly as Derek sighed tormentedly at the distressed look Penelope gave him and spoke to the doctor again "what's next?"

"We monitor his vital signs carefully and wait." Derek's expression aggravated but he only nodded in silence and the doctor left them together.

Penelope broke down again in his arms and he rubbed her back soothingly, starting to think of leaving too and make the person who did this to his son pay, for good.

********

Lynch hesitated as he stood in the elevator, having his regrets about having to face the grieving couple. He knew Morgan would be angry but he had to see them. When the elevator door finally opened on the floor he had learned Adam's room was at, he walked out and stopped when he saw them. It was easy to see the panic-stricken look on their faces and he felt guilty just for seeing them like that.

Taking a deep breath he took a step closer and kept walking towards Derek and Penelope knowing that he needed to confront them. He could feel shame showing on his face as he walked right up to them and he had an instant of panic when he saw that Derek had seen him, and he looked furious.

Derek glared at the man before him, knowing him too well to forget and even between being shocked and upset over Adam he couldn't help but feel angry with this man's presence. Penelope only sighed when she saw him, being too much in depression over her son's state to even care to deal with him right now. Derek was about to tell him to go when Lynch spoke first cutting him off. "I'm sorry about what happened to your son..." he said slowly with sadness showing on his face.

Penelope only sighed again but Derek glanced at him with narrow eyes. How did Lynch know about this? Placing his hands in his pockets, Derek tried not to give out his true thoughts. He was already suspicious as to how Lynch knew anything. "How did you find out about what happened to our son?"

Derek knew he had made a point when Lynch said nothing, his eyes widening for a second before he looked down staying silent and not meeting Derek's stare. There was a short silence and Derek's anger only grew, this man's silence only adding to his suspicions. Lynch looked up after gulping nervously. He knew Derek wanted an answer. "I found out…from Grant Brenton..." He sighed. "He's Dylan's friend."

Derek glared harder, his anger now too much to handle as he made sense of what was going on here. He took a step forward grabbing Lynch by the collar of his shirt and shaking him in anger. It all made sense now, Lynch was involved in this. "You did this!" Derek screamed in the terrified man's face. "You helped them do this!"

Lynch swallowed hard and despite fearing Derek's reaction and anger he spoke because he needed to clear this up. "I didn't want to have anything to do with what happened."

Penelope's mouth dropped in shock, adding to the glumness of her expression. Her hand covered her mouth in disbelief "how could you?" she started weakly incredulously "Why didn't you tell us?!" she spat out loudly.

"They asked for my help-I refused-I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed fearfully. Penelope turned away, her tears renewing.

Derek's frightful glare told Lynch he was going to smack him but oddly he loosened his grip on him and spoke coldly "what's the address of Brenton?"

Lynch's eyes widened because he read Morgan's aim and he choked on his words "give me the damn address!" Derek growled through gritted teeth. Penelope gasped in realization, her mouth open in shock and extreme fear. She shook her head panicky when Kevin gave it to him. Derek released him, rage darkening his expression as he started walking away. Penelope ran after him and clutched to his arm "Derek-please don't-don't do this. We'll call the cops-don't go after him!" she pleaded, anticipating her husband's reaction. She was certain of his succeeding act just by looking at his infuriated face, she knew he was about to do something he would pay for, for a long time.

"Let go Penelope." He ordered grimily, his face, colder and angrier than before. Her tears escaped her lashes and she bit her lip woundedly. At the sight of that, Derek's soft look appeared mildly in an apologetic gaze. She loosened her hold in hesitation "what are you gonna do?" she questioned weepily.

"Finish this." he replied firmly and walked away. She cried harder in terror as she watched him leave. "Penelope…" Lynch started apologizingly, coming closer to her and touched her shoulder before she jerked away from him blurting simultaneously "don't touch me!" she sobbed "I will never forgive you for this!" she exclaimed and stepped away from him. She took out her cell phone and dialled Hotch's number.

*******

_Police Station, __San Francisco, __California._

There was silence in the room the team sat in, all shocked and worried about Derek and Penelope's son. "Listen, I know that everyone is worried and wants to go back but we have work to do… there is nothing we can do at the hospital. It's better to focus and solve this case. If anything changes. I'm sure they'll call"

Emily bit her lip, empathy governing her completely and Reid seemed lost in thoughts. JJ stayed silent looking back at Hotch and Rossi sighed, thinking of getting back to work after Hotch's words.

Hotch heard his cell phone ring and answered it. The blubbered words of Penelope alarmed him and all he could understand was that Derek was about to do something stupid. She gave him the home address of Brenton and asked him to stop this before it was too late. Hotch would certainly do that because no one in the exception of her knew what Derek was capable of after what had happened to Adam.

He called the agents that watched Dylans and sent two of them to arrest Brenton before Derek could reach him. When they arrived, they found Morgan beating the man almost to death and stopped him in time.

At these news Hotch spoke, addressing the team "I need to go back to Virginia, carry on working-Rossi you're in charge" he hurried out without an explanation and all the team members sat in confusion, fearful for their friends and more worried than before.

********

Sean Dylans thought he heard footsteps outside of his apartment door and he grew alert. Slowly walking over to a window he poked his head carefully outside only to swear under his breath when he saw a man standing there. Looking more closely he could see the man was armed, telling him he had to be an agent. When the agent suddenly turned his head he moved beck quickly not to be seen. He would have to take this agent down somehow.

The agent looked confused for a second but relaxed, holding his gun close to him. Dylans was inside and he was going to get caught soon. There was no need to worry. He didn't notice when Dylans snuck up behind him, coming out from the window and when he was tackled roughly, making him grunt. Dylans knocked him to the ground and smirked for a second before he ran down the hall ripping the door open and running outside.

The agent got to his feet and tried to pursue the man but was a little far behind. Dylans got out of the building and at that exact moment Derek arrived, seeing Dylans about to get away. Dylans looked at Derek with sudden fright and Derek glared, swearing under his breath. Dylans got to the car as fast as he could as Derek knew Dylans was escaping, a car chase was going to follow and he surely wasn't about to let Dylans get away, not now. Swearing again, Derek practically jumped into his own car, slamming his foot on the accelerator as Dylans drove away like a maniac. Derek went after him, with anger coursing through his every pore.

The Agent came out of the building just in time to see Morgan going after Dylans. His cell rang at that minute and he was thankful it was Hotchner. He filled him in with a panicked voice and Hotch that had arrived at Quantico but was still at the airport hopped into the SUV after hanging up. The first thing he did was call the FBI temp. tech-analyst who replaced Garcia, since she was with her son. Hotch asked the woman to track down Morgan, praying inwardly he would catch up with him in time before he did anything stupid.

***********

Derek scowled as he kept driving speedily, finally catching a glimpse of Dylans' car. 'Finally' he thought to himself as he slammed his foot onto the accelerator of his car, trying to catch up with the bastard before he got away. The buildings he drove past turned to nothing but blurs as he kept speeding up determined to catch him. "Closer…" he uttered inwardly. Derek glared when the car in front of him lurched out of his reach and gotten away, he pounded the steering wheel with a loud swearing escaping him as he sped up more. Clenching his teeth he kept driving with anger bubbling through his mind. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Dylans. There was no amount of torture that he would not use on this bastard to make him pay for his crimes.

The chase went on for minutes and kept going for twenty minutes. He was going to pay for it, all of it. Finally getting close to his car again Derek relaxed for a second only to want to scream when he got away again. Derek could feel sweat on his forehead, not from exhaustion but from pure anger. He kept getting away, again and again and Derek was on the verge of his control when he seemed to get close again. But this time again, Dylans managed to accelerate and speed away.

Frustration and anger made Derek swear continuously and he thought of how to catch this man before he got away. He was sure he was enjoying making him run after him, but it was fine, since very soon he would be paying for it dearly. Unlike what Derek thought Dylans was fearful, panickly driving as fast as he could, as his whole body shook in terror. His eyes glanced Morgan's car every two seconds in the rear-view and wing mirrors, speeding up more each time Morgan caught up with him. He knew there was no way Morgan was giving up but he still kept going, knowing that if he stopped, he would be facing his death.

************

Hotch drove while keeping his cell to his ear, listening to the instructions of the tech-analyst giving him directions to catch up with Morgan and Dylans. Hotch sighed slightly with a bit of relief when he heard her say that he wasn't too far away, only two miles away from the two cars. He kept listening to her directions until he caught sight of the pursuit a little far away. He hung up and sped up.

He exhaled in alarm at the deserted area they got into and his eyes widened slightly when he heard the shrilling tires and saw Morgan's car ramming the side of Dylans car, sending it, totaled, to the roadside. Hotch drove acceleratedly towards the two cars as he watched Dylans opening his car door, injured, trying to get away before Morgan lurched to him and smacked his head, sending him to the ground before he cuffed him.

Hotch pulled over just in time to witness Derek pull his gun and point it to Dylans head while Dylans was kneeled in front of him looking up into his enraged almost breaking expression.

************

Penelope walked slowly into the room, her arms wrapped around her; she fought her renewed tears when her stare fell on her little boy that laid on the hospital bed, numb, unconscious, a white bandage wrapped around his injured head. The stillness, lifeless-like of his small body tore her heart apart and she closed her quivering lids with a weepy expression. She turned to look at the nurse who looked down at the chart, not seeming to be aware of her presence. The nurse lifted her head and saw Penelope. She closed the chart and placed it back where it was, wordlessly leaving Penelope some time alone with her son.

Penelope watched the nurse leave and turned to look her son again, she gave up to her tears that were now cascading freely. She sat slowly and carefully next to him, gliding her hand softly down the side of his face. Her breathing was choked by her silent sobs as she gazed at him, crying her heart out at what had happened to him. She gazed at his silent face and sighed, still shaking with tears. If he didn't wake up…if he never woke up then she knew one thing. She would never be the same. A part of her would die with Adam but she refused to give up to that thought, inside she knew he would open his eyes because like Derek had said their son was strong and her belief in that made her try and emerge him from that deep coma he was in.

"Hey sweetie" Penelope whispered softly smoothly stroking her fingers against her son's motionless face. She bit her lip and sighed giving him a sad smile, hoping that he would open his eyes and look at her. _Oh_ how badly she missed his innocent eyes looking up at her with love. "Adam, honey…it's mommy" she said leaning in closer to him in case he might hear her. "I know you can hear me..." she murmured softly, her face near his. Tears blinded her sight and she blubbered whisperingly "I need you to wake up…can you open your eyes for mommy?" she said the words with difficulty trying not to let her crying bur out her voice.

Her heart was torn into pieces as she saw him lying there still, unresponsive to his mother's voice. He would usually come running when she called him, no matter where he was and now he was right in front of her not responding to her voice at all. What if he never woke up? Despair began to clutch at her heart some more and she found herself shaking, crying harder as she leaned slightly to hold him in a light careful embrace. Closing her eyes she felt her tears pour down her face and neck in lines and they kept falling more and more. If only there was some way to reach him, then maybe he would hear her but how? How was she supposed to save her baby?

Her teary eyes still fixed his closed ones and she continued tearfully "Daddy's gonna be back soon… We just want you to be okay. You need to wake up for us, sweetie. I know you can do it… We both love you so much." her weeping worsened and she buried her face near her son's neck, letting out all her heavy silent sobs than added brokenly "You're our little miracle sweetheart …don't leave us …" she sobbed harder and gave up to her tears, her inner crushing pain exhausting her completely.

The moment she closed her eyes, she felt a light touch on her head than gasped at the feeling of small fingers gliding through her hair. Her head snapped up and her eyes lit up with surprise and overwhelmed emotions. "Mommy" Adam muttered weakly before blinking his eyes open. "Adam, you're awake!" She spoke joyously A smile formed on her paled face when she saw the chocolate brown eyes finally apparent as her son looked at her in physical soreness. She couldn't believe her eyes as pure elation flowed through her. Her son blinked slightly at the little butterfly kisses she was planting in happiness over his cheek and forehead. "How do you feel?" she questioned with the still unchangeable overwhelmed expression. "Bad." He answered weepily "Mommy, it hurts!"

Penelope hurriedly pressed the call button "it's okay, honey…you're gonna be okay" she soothed taking her son's hand and kissed it, awaiting the nurse which came quicker than expected.

_Meanwhile…_

Dylans looked at the furious scowl on Morgan's face. He tried to hide his fear and let fake bravery appear on his visage. He hated the man in front of him and although he didn't want to die, a part of him wanted to spit out the words 'kill me' since he had killed his brother years before and now it was his turn. He was sure the revenge would run in his veins for the rest of his life. He would never heal from the pain of loss, he was also certain that there was no way he could reach Morgan and punish him for the- murder- of his brother so he'd better end it now, he would rather die than do nothing and be brought back into jail where he's be thrown into a dark hole, where he'd die eventually anyway.

"Do it! Kill me…it would be no different than the day you shot my brother!" Dylans spat out angrily, fixing Morgan's eyes.

Morgan only frowned more at the memory. Reason sipped into his mind for a second and he was starting to very slowly lowering his gun but than the image of his son flashed in front of him and anger flowed through him again. He roughly pressed the barrel of his gun to Dylans' forehead and moved his finger to the trigger. Hotch's voice reached his ear and he turned his head to see him rushing towards him.

"Morgan, you don't wanna do this. Put down your gun" Hotch started, a little coldly in an orderly tone.

Derek glared at Dylans, his mind only jumbling with images of his gravely injured son, laying in total unconsciousness in a hospital bed. The thought of Adam not waking up of his coma crushed a pain into Derek's chest and uncontrolled tears settled in his eyes. His expression turned to pained and mildly tearful.

"Derek you know this wrong." Hotch continued, trying to reason him. Derek's head shook slightly "you know what this son of a bitch did. He's the reason for what happened" His voice was steady but filled with acrimony.

"I know, and he must pay for it but not this way" Morgan's determination only grew stronger and his anger increased. "You can't take the law into your own hands Morgan." Derek's eyes watered more as he thought again of Adam and his current state.

Hotch walked closer to Morgan who seemed lost in thoughts but still eyeing Dylans "Derek, this won't help…think about your son"

"_I am_ thinking about my son" he spat out angrily, still wanting to pull that trigger.

Hotch inhaled deeply, thinking of the best way to talk him out of that madness "what about Penelope?" he started "what do you think she'd say Derek?"

Dylans saw Morgan break, his bravado vanishing as he spoke furiously yet weakly "don't do that Hotch- don't you bring her into this"

Ignoring his words Hotch continued "what good will you be to her in jail? You're ready to give up both of your lives for revenge?" Derek's held tears increasing than fell freely down his face.

Hotch inhaled with inner- premature- victory, knowing he had hit a raw nerve "do you think she'll survive without you?"

Derek barely choked out a sob as his heart hammered in his chest. Images of Penelope were all he could see now and his love for her was replacing every trace of fury in him, yet his pain remained. Deep inside he knew revenge would destroy him but acting it out would do him no good. He would never put anything before his wife or his son, not even this crushing will of revenge that was killing him. His expression still teary and excessively pained, he hesitatingly and slowly lowered his gun, placing it into the holster before walking numbly two feet away and dropping to his knees, releasing an enraged loud howl out of his chest.

Hotch hurriedly got Dylans to his feet and brutally grabbed his arm, bringing him to the SUV. He got him inside the car and turned to look at Derek who sat there, demolished. He carefully made his way to him and rested his hand over his shoulder. Derek looked up at the sympathetic face of Hotch and lowered his head again, inhaling shakily. He sniffed and stood up, his stare lowered to the floor and his eyes still slightly watery. His cell phone rang and he numbly answered it. It was Penelope…

Hotch felt curiousity and an odd mild enthusiasm at the change of emotions on Derek's face as his head snapped up and lively surprise showed on his face. A barely apparent smile of relief and joy curved his dry lips before he said, addressing Penelope "I'm on my way." he hung up and said to Hotch "he's awake" an apparent smile now on his face.

Hotch smiled and closed his eyes in relief before giving Derek a tap on the shoulder. They hurriedly got into the car and drove away.

*********

Penelope frowned at Lynch that was still standing there outside, sending apologetic looks, trying to earn her forgiveness and hoping she would talk to him. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned expectantly the other way, hoping to see her husband soon. She smiled with an exhaled of relief when she saw him rushing towards her and Hotch behind him.

Thinking he was going to ask her about Adam when he got close enough and she was about to speak when he darted and threw his arms briskly around her, holding her in a death grip, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Overwhelmed, Penelope stayed speechless, holing him with the same force.

"Don't ever let go of me again" he murmured vulnerably against her skin. She smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling mildly with faint tears. She kissed the side of his neck and inched away to look at him. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed and his thumb gliding along her cheek he asked "how is he?"

Penelope smiled broadly and uttered "the doctor said he's gonna be just fine. He's with him right now…we'll be able to see him in a few minutes"

Derek sighed and smile with relief, lifting his head and looked down at her.

Lynch's hurt face wasn't noticed and he defeatedly walked past them and eyed Hotch that stood in silence waiting. Kevin sighed and shook his head than made his way to the elevator.

Penelope hugged Hotch lightly with a thankful smile. He stayed with them for a couple of minutes and told them that he would take care of Dylans' matter before he took his leave.

**********

Penelope first entered after the doctor and nurse cleared the room and Derek walked in after her. The sight of his son in that state tore him apart and as hard as his manly ego fought, he couldn't maintain the tears in his sore throat that filled his eyes instantly. Adam weakly looked up at his parents and his eyes sparkled with joy. He smiled and tried to sit up uttering 'daddy' weakly. They both rushed to him, propelling him gently and telling him to lie down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier buddy…" Derek started, kissing the top of Adam's head. He sat carefully on the side of the bed and Penelope sat on his other side, stroking Adam's cheek.

Adam looked adorably at his dad's watery eyes and asked "why are you crying?"

Derek turned his head slightly and sniffed, wiping both eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He turned to him again and spoke weakly "I'm just happy you're okay"

Adam turned to look at his mom and asked hopefully "can I go home now mommy?" Penelope smiled mildly and replied "not until you get better baby." The sad expression on Adam's face made Derek speak "we're not going anywhere Adam; we'll stay right here with you." He reassured, stroking Adam's arm gently

Adam lightened up and smiled, his tired eyes started closing and slowly he drifted to sleep. Penelope stared at Derek and covered his hand with hers. Derek brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, sighing finally with relief, thankful for not acting his anger out before.

_Two weeks later_

The front door of their house opened and Adam ran inside, carrying joyfully his new small laptop that his mother bought for him and holding the teddy bear that Emily and Reid brought with them when they visited him at the hospital. He ran upstairs to his room eager to use his computer and play all the games in it. Derek and Penelope entered, continuing their previous conversation.

"We agreed he'd have one in two years only" Derek commented, closing the door behind him and dropping the keys on the small table near him.

"I couldn't say no to him…and you know he has a genius for computing" she justified and Derek smirked "like mother, like son…" he muttered, looking her in the eye. He chuckled under his breath as she shook her head with a sideway smile. Although Adam had her skills, Derek and Penelope knew that in traits and character, he was a mirror of his father. He smiled and started again "Baby girl, you're not supposed to spoil him" she stood in front of him and answered quietly with a small smile "I know. I can't help it"

Derek looked at her lingeringly than cupped his hand around her jawbone, his eyes saddening as his mind drifted back to the day he had almost lost reason and how the thought of her saved him from doing something he would have regretted his entire life. She covered his hand with hers and glided it to her cheek than turned her head slightly to kiss his palm.

She smiled slightly and stepped closer to him "what's wrong?" she asked softly, looking into his glum eyes. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes "that day Adam got hit," he started "I almost killed Dylans." His eyes opened to find Penelope looking up at him with knitted brows and faint tears. His stare modulated to a love-filled gaze as he added vulnerably "but the thought of you concentrated my mind… as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it…loosing you would have killed me." his eyes shut again and he pressed his forehead to hers before adding in a feeble murmur "you're my entire existence… I'm never gonna give you up or let you down" Penelope bit her lip for a second than tilted her face in a swift movement, capturing his lips with hers in a trice, as she poured her unspoken words into that passionate kiss which she deepened further by every second. He kissed her back hard for long minutes, pulling her up to him and pressing her body to his. She cupped his face in her hands before he tore himself away to look at her. Two inches between them and their gazes locked he heard her utter 'I love you' before he claimed her mouth again for another wholehearted kiss that showed their profound love for each other. Everything else was forgotten because nothing else held any importance whatsoever when they were alone together.

**A/N: voilà, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D if so please say in a review. Thanks a lot :)**

**p.s one more chap to go folks and it will be the last. Bear with me until I update again cuz I'm in the exams period. Thanks for the support guys :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter ****people, almost all about Reid and a nearly forgotten character coming back, I pray you'll enjoy :D**

_Chapter Twenty-__seven: Long Time No See_

Penelope stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying her mascara hurriedly finishing the last touches to her makeup. She stepped out into the room and smiled at her husband that was fixing the little bow tie that their son was wearing "see-now it's _perfect_, I won't tie it if you undo it again!" Derek exclaimed with a sideway smile. His smile faded as he turned to look at his wife, his eyes darkened with lust as he ogled at her beauty in that beautiful royal blue bridesmaid dress and her glistening blonde hair left cascading around her face and down her shoulders. He stood up and began to prowl towards her wordlessly, his eyes ravishing her body unashamedly. Her heartbeat quickened as he snaked an arm around her and kissed her shoulder than moved his lips to whisper in her ear "Damn-baby girl…you look so _ravishing"_ the lust in his tone sent a jolt of hanker that she fought down completely "I don't think I can last a whole day…" he added in a husky breath and kissed her collarbone. Hiding her smile she gently pulled away from him, clearing her throat and bringing her attention back to her son who looked them with a slight confusion and indifference.

"So you ready to go baby?" she asked giving him her hand. Adam nodded and took her hand. Penelope walked out of the room, smirking lightly as she knew Derek was walking behind her, annoyed at her resistance and burning with desire for her.

********

Emily smiled brightly in front of the full length mirror as her mother stared at her with tears in her eyes "I still can't believe my daughter is getting married" she spoke

"Yeah…in a way I can't believe it either" Emily answered and giggled. Her smile faded as her expression turned pensive. She recalled the day when Adam was in a coma and how her impulsive reaction shocked her family as she told them she was cancelling but after the turn out of things, she was glad her mother waited until she thought her decision through.

"You look beautiful dear" Elizabeth said with a smile, bringing her out of her thoughts. Emily smiled back and bit her lip looking again at her reflection. She giggled slightly "I bet Spencer is more nervous than ever right now" she turned to her mother and added "he's been stressing out for over a week"

*********

Spencer looked around, his hands shaking slightly with nervousness. He sighed in relief when he saw Derek coming, carrying Adam and Penelope walking at his side. She smiled at Reid and greeted him. He gave his usual wave and smiled slightly before she left them and went to the room where Emily was.

"You all right Reid, you look nervous" Derek started with a slight mockery smirk than put down his son.

"No, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine and today is just gonna be…right?" Spencer started and spoke the last word in a questioning hopeless fear. Derek chuckled taping his shoulder "Relax Reid…what's bugging you?"

"I don't know. I thought I had all planned- the reception, the honeymoon… and now I'm not so sure…" Spencer babbled in panic.

Derek got his attention back to his son as Adam asked him if he could go and play with the other children. Derek nodded and lifted his head again to eye Reid.

"I planned a surprise for Emily. I was going to take her on a Skiing trip…"

"It's great Reid. Why do you want to change that now?"

"What if she doesn't like- statistically only 5% of wedded couples go on skiing trips while 45% choose beaches and lakes-20% go to casinos-" he spoke rapidly before Derek cut him off.

"Drop the statistics Reid. She'll have fun and you will too…" Derek advised than threw a casual arm around Reid's shoulders and started as they walked "though I might teach you a thing or two about honeymoons…"

*********

The ceremony started, people shuffled to take their seats and Reid walked to stand in the altar and Morgan standing a few feet away. Reid cleared his throat and stared at the mass of people in the church. He tried to relax and waited eagerly to set eyes on his bride to be.

A quarter later Emily was in front of him, squeezing his hand that wasn't so shaky anymore and smiling warmly at him as the priest performed the ceremony.

In the middle of it, a person entered the church quietly, a bearded man in his sixties. With his dark beard, his simple pair of jeans and blue shirt no one recognized him and he was thankful for that, hoping no on would until he'd speak to them. He took a place in the back, smiling proudly at the sight. He silently witnessed the union of Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss thinking there couldn't a better person for the genius of the BAU team.

Emily said her vows and Spencer smiled nervously unfolding a small paper on which he wrote his own. Although he had every word in mind, he chose to read them instead of looking her in the eyes and start loosing his voice while he would drown in her brown depths.

"Emily, I consider it an honour and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful husband, to love you respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. The reasons why I love you are… 10% for your selflessness and strength. 15% for your confidence and devotion.." Emily bit her lip, getting slightly upset at his use of statistics but smiled at his sweet words "25% for your kindness, your optimism. The fact that you know exactly where you are in life and do whatever it takes to get there."

Everyone in the church smiled amusedly at the unusual vows spoken and Morgan sighed and shook his head with embarrassment for his friend noting that Reid was being himself and would never change his habits.

"50% for the way you try to help others, your courage, your gentleness with me and how much you've thought me about life and myself…" he lifted his face with a gentle smile to find her smiling brightly with slight amusement and love shown in her eyes. "I love you this much and enough to do anything for you; give my life, my love, my heart, and my soul to you, enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts and talents" he finished and she held his hand in hers, stroking it affectionately.

Penelope smiled warmly and her eyes flickered to her husband that was gazing lovingly at her. She smiled lightly, her gaze mirroring his own. The priest spoke again and shortly after the bride and groom exchanged their rings.

The man in the back of the church kept there still, thinking back now of how much he had missed all those years after leaving the closest people to him. He knew Reid would be shaken by the news of knowing he had come back to see him and would probably have some difficulty to talk to him face to face but he would certainly see him and speak to him because he had a lot of explaining to give him.

*********

Reid tittered at Emily's chosen music for their first wedding dance and spoke nervously "I really thought you were just teasing when you talked about this…" Emily grinned and put a hand on his shoulder and placed the other in his hand, starting to dance at the classic music that was Reid's favourite "I know you didn't believe me…is it a nice surprise?"

He crooked a smile, nodding silently as the memory of statistics of that music popped into his mind and he was about to speak before remembering Derek advising him against it once. He licked his lips as she eyed him carefully, wondering what he was thinking. Her lips parted to speak when his hand reached to her glistening beautiful held up hair under her elegant veil. He soothed his fingers to her left ear and mumbled rapidly "you've got something -" doing a quick magic trick, he made a little blue flower appear and gave it to her.

Her lips curved into a soft smile and her eyes smouldered with love and passion, making him nervous again and start babbling unconsciously "uh did you know that the blue flower is a central symbol of Romanticism-it stands for desire, love- and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable."

Emily shook her head, giggling slightly at his unchangeable habit and stared him in the eye before he continued bumbling "and local blue-blooming flowers such as the Chicory or Cornflower are often seen as parallels to the blue flower-" she cut him off by kissing his lips to make him stop talking, grinning inwardly at his fervid sudden response.

**********

The man who came to watch the ceremony quietly before, stood now withdrawn from the guests, doing his best to be unnoticed. The reception was going well and the mild smile on his visage never left. He watched Reid as he kept close to Prentiss and they were both very joyful. He was glad they found their happiness because they deserved it. The glumness in their lives because of their work had lasted too long and it was finally time for them to taste the joyful moments in life that would keep their thoughts away from all the murders and victims out there.

He turned his eyes to look at his old friend and colleague. He had been sorry for him when he heard of his divorce. again that made him think of the obstacles that profiling brought to the team. Hotch didn't change much only for the joy and smiles on his face today, and it was an exception because it was the team's geniuses' wedding day. He had kept in touch with an FBI agent to keep him updated about the team members lives and he had been told years ago about Agent Rossi, of course he knew him but the two of them were so different…yet, it relieved him to know that the team made it without him, they were all good at their job and despite his departure they did just fine on their own.

His stare focused now on the dancing other couple, his smile broadened as he watched them moving slowly and locked in a loving embrace, love shining in their eyes for each other. He laughed mildly, thinking back of his reaction when he found out about them married. He had to admit it did not surprise him the least, the chemistry between Morgan and Garcia was too obvious and it was clear that sooner or later they were going to be together…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a child bump against him. He lowered his head and looked at the little African-American boy that looked up at him than took a step back, he seemed to have been running and playing with other kids present there. He smiled and hunkered down to his level, his striking resemblance to his dad left the man without doubt it was Morgan and Garcia's son. He had heard of him too and was glad to meet him finally.

"Sorry Mister" Adam apologized politely.

"Hey, Adam…my name is Jason Gideon."

"How do you know _my _name?" Adam asked cutely.

Gideon smiled and answered "I used to work with the team years ago… I know your mom and Dad"

"You do?" Adam questioned innocently, wondering why his parents never talked of this man, they might have done so, only mentioned him probably but not enough to make him remember.

Derek stilled, looking over his wife's shoulder and sighed sharply when he saw his son speaking to a man far away from the guests. Penelope looked up at him questioningly before he spoke out "how many times do I have to tell him not to talk to strangers…" he walked right to them, leaving Penelope confused behind.

He called his name when he was a few feet away and Adam turned before Gideon stood up. Derek looked down at his son than brought his stare back to the man that spoke "hello Morgan" smiling mildly.

Derek's eyes narrowed at the familiar voice and now familiar face that he recognized, his mouth opened slightly in surprise "Gideon?"

Jason nodded with a smile, shaking hands with him. Derek smiled, speechless and surprised.

"It's your son." Jason spoke first.

Derek nodded, finally recovering his voice "yeah, it's Adam…" his son moved to stand near him and clutched Derek's leg "it's good to see you man, you've changed! You look well"

"I am well…I had all the time I needed to clear my head," he smiled and turned to look at Reid who stood a little far with Hotch and Rossi "I know showing up like this would seem odd to everyone but I couldn't miss Reid's wedding day"

Penelope watched from afar than sighed and walked to Derek. The man's face looked familiar than she gasped as she recognized him, it was Jason Gideon and she couldn't believe he was back. She bit her lip thinking that surely he was there to see Reid and got alarmed at the thought of Reid's reaction.

Penelope was two feet away from them, calling after Derek and saw her son, coming towards her, reaching up his little arms to her. She lifted him up and smiled at Gideon.

"Penelope…it's good to see you." Penelope had the same reaction as Derek and again Jason chose to speak "well, why doesn't that surprise me…" his eyes lowered to their wedding bands and his insinuation to them married was clear and they both laughed at that and exchanged a glance.

His lips curved into his casual smile "nice family you have…I'm glad-it was about time"

Penelope's cheeks flushed and she spoke, changing the subject "so you're back…I guess to see Reid…"

Jason nodded and stilled for a second "he might not want to see me…I know he's upset about me leaving" Penelope looked at Derek than at Jason, knowing it was true "I'm not sure how to fit in again…"

***********

Emily laughed with joy, chattering with her friends that kept her with them as Reid stood with Hotch now and other guests. The loud chatter of everyone there and the music, the mass of people all lost her attention when her eyes flickered to the area where the Morgans stood with a man that seemed not to be invited.

She tried to remember whom she was confusing him with because his visage was familiar and her memory soon came back. She realized it was Gideon... her mouth opened slightly; she figured he was there the whole time, unnoticed and glad to be so. She was not really astonished since he was before the closest to Reid and would never have missed this day.

"Emily" she heard Spencer call than felt his arm snake around her waist. He smiled looking into her eyes and wondering why she was so numb. He would have asked what was wrong but she spoke first "I think someone's here to see you…" his eyes narrowed in confusion and she made a gesture with her head towards where Gideon was.

His face was motionless for a minute before it carried a mixture of anger, nervousness and a little bit of panic as he stared in silence "Gideon?" he muttered slowly, his voice coloured with disbelief.

Hotch turned to look at Reid who was frozen in place before he abruptly walked away and his new bride hurried after him. He felt confused at his sudden will to leave not only the area they were at but the reception also while looking shaken like that.

He watched in silence as Emily held him back wrapping her arms around his neck and murmuring restlessly convincing words of some sort to make him stay. He saw Reid nod finally and walk back with her towards the mass at the guests.

***********

Reid glared now at the whole team that spoke to Gideon, happy to see him and chattering with him enthusiastically, why were they acting as if nothing happened? He left them all for God's sake, leaving a single paper behind, in which he supposedly explained everything.

They were all like a family before; by his departure he left not only his life but moved away from his closest friends including the youngster that counted on him to always be around for him. Now he expected him to forgive and forget that easily.

After parting from the team and searching for Reid than finding him, he approached him. He knew he would have to be the one doing all the talking and it was fine, as long as Reid would listen and find the will to give him another chance.

He walked towards him carefully rehearsing the conversation in his head. When he was a foot or so away he stopped, nodding with a little smile at Reid and muttered his first name

"Congrats…" He said, his voice in a whisper and Reid only gulped, looking him straight in the eye, not willing to let his anger go just yet.

"Why are you here…why come back now?" Spencer questioned slowly, confusion and anger clouding his face.

"To apologize…and hopefully to make up for those five years I've missed with you all" Gideon admitted. Reid shook his head quickly, extremely upset "it's too late for that now, it's not going to work, not with me anyway"

He was about to turn away when Jason grabbed his arm to keep him from walking off "Spencer, listen to what I say-"

"Why should I?" Reid interrupted, jerking his arm from his hand "you thought you could just show up and play the dad again! Well guess what- I don't need one-I never did and never will" he stated furiously

"I'm sorry" Gideon started apologetically, regret showing on his face "I know you think I've abandoned you and I understand you but I needed to walk away from this city, from everything that could remind me of what happened but don't think for a second I was glad or that I didn't kick myself for doing it"

"That doesn't justify your acts, not a phone call or a visit…" Reid shook his head again and added "you know Gideon, sometimes, sorry isn't enough"

Reid's sharp words caught him off guard, stopping him from speaking for at least that moment. His voice was so full of pain and sadness, he knew Reid would be upset but he was beyond upset. He was downright angry at him. It was his fault though, All of it.

"Reid?" Gideon said with his voice in a soft tone. Reid sighed, his jaw twitching from sadness before he finally looked up at him. "What?" he snapped trying to hide his sadness, his feelings of abandonment.

"I came here because I didn't want to miss this day and wanted to tell you how proud I am of you" Reid turned his slightly prickling eyes from him, how dare he say these words to him, playing on his feelings by using these fatherly words, it was hurting him but also killing his anger and Reid didn't like this.

"I can't make you forgive me, it's your choice… but know that I truly am sorry" he exhaled with his sad casual smile "if you ever change your mind or need anything, I left my address and number to Hotch" Gideon walked away and Reid watched him in silence, gulping down forcefully his threatening tears.

He thought of Gideon's gesture, he came from God knows where just to witness the ceremony and tell him those words that meant so much for them both. Reid sighed, his anger fading fast. He couldn't deny that he missed having him around, and at the end of the day he was glad he was back, even if it was after so long. Now was better than never, was it not? He still came for his big day. It wasn't total abandonment…

He hesitatingly went to Hotch, taking Gideon's number and walking a few feet away. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought if he really wanted to do this. Still half hesitating, he dialed his number, he saw Gideon at the door about to leave pick up his cell phone.

Reid cleared his throat quietly as Gideon answered "You ever heard of…" Spencer started in a lowered hesitating voice "the existentialism joke…" Reid's mouth curved into a kind smile from a distance as he eyed Gideon hopefully.

Gideon turned at Reid's voice, laughing slightly and smiling happily at Reid from afar than made his way back to him, elated that his protégé had accepted him finally back into the family.

**A/N: ****Folks, it's been a pleasure to write this story and I'm so grateful to all of you for sticking around till the end, Thank you very much :) I hope you had all the fun with this fanfic even more than I did. Please add your last signature with a review, saying an Adieu to 'His Lone Weakness', thanks again dearies. Rendezvous on my next story :D **

**Cheers!**


End file.
